Un lugar entre el cielo y el infierno
by DinastyF
Summary: Ambos asisten la escuela ST. Wilfred, una escuela tan comun en la que "curiosamente" Murdoc no cabia por ser simplemente..Murdoc.  La vida de ambos parecia transcurrir normalmente, hasta que un dia, a causa de una pequeña tragedia, terminan juntos.
1. Introduccion

Y hooola una vez mas, mis queridos lectores n_n.

Hace un buen que no me pasaba por aqui, je, u-u, las ideas se me han esfumado desde que le puse mucho empeño a la escuela, ¬¬.

En fin, y pues ahora que me vino un nuevo trauma Yaoistico, XP, sobre una de mis bandas de musica favoritas (Gorillaz) n.n, les traigo en esta ocasion mi primer intento de Murdoc x 2D, haber que les parece, esperando que le den una oportunidad como muchas veces lo hicieron con las otras historias que he publicado para vosotros -_n.

Esta viene siendo la primera parte, y cuento con que vos sepan apreciarla para asi ir subiendo los siguientes capitulos de esta historia n.n.

Bueno, les dejo esta la introduccion, y espero ansiosa y con una gran sonrisa sus reviews -_n. Denme una oportunidad en este universo de fantasticos seres musicales, no se arrepentirán (asi me dara tiempo de tener mayores ideas, XP n-n)

**Un lugar ****entre el cielo ****y el infierno**

**

* * *

**_Rating:_ T

_Pareja:_ Murdoc x 2D; 2D x Noodle.

_Serie:_ Gorillaz

_Advertencias:_ Yaoi, en futuros capitulos, lemon, por lo pronto no hay mas advertencias, con el tiempo les ire informando -_n.

_Disclaimers:_ Gorillaz no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hawlett, estos maravillosos artistas musicales.

Esta historia es ficticia y no tiene nada que ver con la realidad que estos personajes viven, todo eso lo podran encontrar en su libro musical "Rise the ogre" -.n.

* * *

INTRODUCCIÓN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz _

Stuart era el tipo más normal y aburrido que pudiese haber en una escuela, tanto así que era clásico de él echarse una pequeña siestecita en cada clase que tenía. No faltaba momento en que un maestro siempre terminara por llamarle la atención a tal grado (aunque no en todas, pues música y literatura eran sus favoritas, así que ahí siempre se veía animado y muy activo) de mandarlo a prefectura. Esta faceta suya era la que tipicamente tenía en las clases , aunque si lo viéramos por otro lado, fuera del salón no era tan "aburrido" como su cara lo decía (aparte de verse seriamente aburrido, el hecho de que siempre anduviera fumándose un cigarrillo hacía más atractiva esa característica suya), pues tenía una que otra admiradora en cada uno de los salones de al lado.

Diario, esa bolita que se hacia llamar "el club de Stuart Pot" se amontonaba en la puerta del salón del susodicho para admirarle y "cuidarle" cuales guardaespaldas fueran, de todas aquellas "zorras mal agradecidas" que no tenían derecho ni de babear tan solo por que tenían un estatus social inferior al del "rey", según ellas.

Parecía increíble ver que el peli azul no movía ni un solo músculo para alejarlas de su lado, siempre tenía el mismo semblante, sin embargo, con sus amigos parecia otra persona, al verle sonreír de esa manera tan inocente y divertida.

Sí, anque pareciera un ser de otro mundo con cada cara que ponía y cada estado de humor que se le presentaba, Stuart sin duda era único y extrañamente original, razon por la que tenía cierto encanto que atraía a cuanta chica lo viera.

Pero pasando a otro lado del universo escolar, estaba Murdoc, un tipo al que le valía madre lo que el mundo pensara de él, aunque claro estaba que tenía tanto orgullo que no les perdonaba el que hablaran a sus espaldas, prefería que se lo dijeran de frente a que se acobardaran cuales viles gusanos, asi podra disfrutar y deleitarse con los pequeños grititos y quejidos de sus "víctimas" cada vez que recibían un golpe suyo.

Eso era algo que nunca llegaba a comprender de la raza humana, que fueran tan cobardes incluso ante su propia existencia (y quien sabe porque lo pensaba así, siendo que el también pertenecía a ese grupo de seres inteligentes, ¿o no?).

_Murdoc is god - Gorillaz D-Sides album_

A diferencia de Stu, Murdoc era todo lo contrario en cuanto personalidad...

La mayor parte de sus días escolares se le encontraba en la prefectura, recibiendo molestas palabras en forma de regaño (las cuales le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro) debido al desastre de persona que era:

Diariamente se la pasaba por los pasillos del edificio, haciendo o planeando vagancia y media, con tal de aprovechar el tiempo que duraban cada una de sus aburridas clases, y no faltaba uno que otro chico que terminaba por sacarle pelea, autonombrandolo asi su club de fans (o.o) el anticristo (aunque muchos otros le apodaban de distintas maneras: el rey del mal, el rey del desastre, el maestro de las peleas, etc...) por la manera en la que barría a sus oponentes en los pasillos del instituto, al igual que por la forma tan peculiar de vestir, caminar, hablar, y mirar. Pareciera como si un autentico demonio, de las tantas leyendas que se impartían en clases, hubiera cobrado vida y estuviera en la escuela con una misión.

Ninguno de los dos se conocía antes, ni idea tenía el uno de que existiera el otro, hasta cierto momento en que drasticamente el ritmo de sus vidas comenzó a acelerarse, y el destino terminó por juntarlos.

Quien imaginaría que un tipo tan desastroso y alborotador terminaría relacionandose con uno demasiado "aburrido". Lo mas extraño de todo el asunto era que esa relación se iba profundizando día con día. A tal grado de que soportarse el uno al otro quedaba en segundo plano cuando el corazon demandaba su sentir.

Este acontecimiento, que dio paso al inicio de su unión tuvo lugar aquel cierto día...

Con el cielo nublado y el clima en contra, dentro de uno de los tantos salones de la institucion se encontraba aquel peli azul. El solo hecho de ver hacia el cielo y encontrar tanta nube gris le daba la sensación de que algo extraño pasaría ese día; al menos cuando el clima estaba así muchas cosas le pasaban (era propenso con mayor facilidad a accidentes).

-¡Esto no tiene buena pinta, será mejor que no salga hoy del salón!-el solo hecho de imaginar cuanto accidente le pasaría le hizo cerrar y apretar los ojos del miedo.

-¿Estás bien, Stu chan?-sentada al lado suyo siempre se encontraba aquella linda y simpatica niña de morados cabellos y mirada de travieza. Era de nacionalidad japonesa, por lo que había sido transferida a esa escuela desde sus 10 años; todo debido a problemas personales, o eso era lo que le hacía creer a los profesores que en cada clase al presentarla le preguntaban. En realidad tenía un pasado muy misterioso, nadie en esa institución conocía su verdadera procedencia.

-¡Ah, Noods, si, je, e-estoy bien!-fingía sonreír, cuando en realidad estaba mas que asustado; y es que ellos, sus amigos, ya sabían el secreto que Stuart le guardaba al mundo: Extrañamente, desde el día en el que el cabello se le tornó de un extraño color azul, a la edad de 10, junto con este acontecimiento le llegaron también poderes, pues tenía la capacidad de presentir el clima, no solo con ver el cielo o sentir un vientecito, a veces le daba por estornudar (a tal grado que desde pequeñito no solo sufria constantes migrañas, si no también intensas fiebres), o caerse o tropezarse mas de la cuenta, cosa que era mala señal con respecto al cambio climatico.

Ese día había presentido el clima justo antes de comenzar a resfríarse, por lo que al darse cuenta el maestro le pidio a uno de sus compañeros lo encaminara hacia la enfermeria, donde le darían una pequeña ayuda contra esas extrañas alergias que padecía.

Llegando a la habitación de la enfermería, el muchacho que le había acompañado le dejó bajo el cuidado de la doctora que ahí atendía, para marcharse después al salón**.**

Instastes después Stu tomó asiento en una de las bancas blancas que ahí había, y bajo las indicaciones de la doctora permanecio paciente esperandola dentro de la habitación misma.

Entre tanto silencio, y sin mucho que hacer, el peliazul se quedó como menso observando la lampara de la enfermería, la cual daba vueltas al mismo tiempo que hacía aire, cosa que relajaba al peliazul, quien reaccionado a eso cerró los ojos y dejo que se le alborotara un poco el cabello. Parecía niño ahi dentro de la enfermeria, solillo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (lo que pasa cuando no tienes nada en que pensar...¡aunque viendolo asi él nunca tiene pensamientos en la cabeza!)

Pero el silencio no le duró mucho, pues sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como entraba por la puerta la doctora junto con un chico mas, a quien, muy molesta, le pidio se sentara también, el chico de muy mala gana, y haciendole musarañas a la mujer (a sus espaldas, claro estaba) se sentó en la misma banca (era la unica que ahi habia) donde se situaba Stuart; apartir de ahi se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a bufar de tanto fastidio, para después comenzar a soltar palabrería y media en forma de susurros y cuchicheos.

-[¡No puede ser, como demonios llegué a parar a la enfermería!, ¡creí que tenía que estar en la prefectura, ja, aunque creo que después de tanto escandalo ya me creyeron loco, jajaja!]-mientras tanta cosa pensaba, sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta, hacía extraños movimientos con el cuerpo, riendose como desquiciado de lo que al parecer eran sus propias desgracias, cosa que al peliazul le sorprendía un poco (no por el hecho de que el mayor se burlara de si mismo, si no por los movimientos tan locos y poco comunes que hacía con los brazos).

-[¿Quien es este chico?, ¿Por que esta aqui?]-con suma atencion comenzo a observarlo de pies a cabeza (un entretenimiento mas le llegó), [¡Es extraño, nunca antes habia visto a alguien con semejante color de piel, y-y su cara, s-se ve un poco macabra! ¿Se-será alguna especie d-d-de z-zo...!]-pero el solo hecho de mencionar la palabra hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, no sin antes dar tremendo salto de la banca por el susto que el susodicho le había causado al devolverle la mirada tan repentinamente.

-¿Y tu que me ves, idiota?-entrecerraba los ojos, aun cruzado de brazos

-¡ah, e-este, n-no, n-nada, je, je! [¡gulp!]

-[¡Ah, está bien, calentemos un poco las cosas, después de todo, no parece un tipo muy rudo!, ¡ja, mas bién parece retrasado, jajaja!]-¡oe, cual es tu nombre!

-¿ah?, ¡S-Stuart!-le respondio sin pensarla mucho, pues aun seguía un poco asustado por la cara de demonio que ahora observabandolo.

-¡ooh, no es un mal nombre, para un idiota retrasado como tu, jaja!-el mencionado solo atinaba a reir nerviosamente-¡mmh, no es malo, peero, creo que después de un tiempo se me olvidará, tanto tu nombre como el hecho de que te conocí, y mejor alegrate, por que si te llegas a cruzar nuevamente en mi camino te irá peor que como en feria, carnal!-le miraba perversamente, dejando entrever aquella unica cosa que lo distinguía de un humano "normal", su larga y mordaz lengua de serpiente.

-¡a, ja, ja, s-si, ya te entendi! [¡cielos, no sabía que había personas tan vulgares y macabras como este chico en este extraño universo de locos!]

Sin duda su extraña intuición _enfermiza_ había dado en el clavo hoy; no solo el clima estaría en su contra, también la sociedad, quien con semejante tipo entrando tan de repente a su vida, tendría que aprender a salvarse su propio pellejo el mismo cada vez que anduviese lejos de sus amigos (siendo que el grandulon de Russel siempre trataba de mantenerlo fuera de los peligros que la naturaleza le deparaba diariamente, cuidándole las espaldas).

Continuaron cruzando palabras durante un buen rato, sin contar que serían interrumpidos por la aparición de la prefecta, quien venía acompañada de un chico, aparentemente no bien recibido en esa habitación, y eso lo notó el peliazul al verle la cara de burla al satanista.

-¡Vaya, vaya, al fin lograron acabar con el problema!-le sonreía desafiante, y el susodicho le sonrió pero de oreja a oreja. Se trataba de un chico de estatura mayor a la de ambos chicos; de complexión robusta, y cara de "estupido niñito inocente"

-¡Yo creo que no, señor satanista!-con eso se refería a que el problema era él.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?, ¡Yo te voy a enseñar quien es el culpable aquí, maldito pedazo de animal!- se tronaba los dedos, mientras se saboreaba con la lengua y una risita macabra la posible victoria que tendría.

Y mientras comenzaba a nacer un aura oscura entre ambos sujetos, del otro lado, mas al fondo de la habitación, se veía un peli azul muy asustado, tratando de evitar que el satanista hiciera algo "malo" con el "pobre" chico; muy alterado, pero con determinación en su cara fue como decidió acercarse al mayor y comenzó a detenerlo de los hombros.

-¡Eh…chicos, s-se podrían calmar po-por favor!-reía nervioso y temeroso.

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman, face-ache, hazte a un lado o si no a ti también te costará!

Quiso detenerlo, pero no pudiendo hacerlo mejor retrocedió, aunque desafortunadamente no fue lo suficiente, pues tremenda bola de humo se lo llevó a él también; cuando Murdoc iba a darle el "golpe final" al otro chico, sin esperarselo se lo dio a Stuart, mandandolo a volar y dejandolo inconsciente al golpearse con la pared de enfrente de la banca.

-¡Ay, Satán!—al darse cuenta del daño que había cometido caminó hacia donde el peli azul y trató de despertarlo antes de que alguien lo supiera, desafortunadamente el chico no respondía...

-¡Oe, face-ache, levanta!

-¡Uy, creo que ya cavaste tu propia tumba, amigo!

-¡Tu cierra la boca y ayudame a despertarlo, idiota!

Ambos le daban de palmaditas en la cara, y ni con un salpicón de agua lograban despertarlo. Hasta que para su mala suerte llegan la prefecta y la enfermera, descubriendo el cuerpo de Stuart en el suelo y a Murdoc en el acto como si fuera a golpearlo con el puño, sosteniendolo del cuello de la blanca camisa y con el puño mismo en el aire.

-¡Señor Niccals!—le llamaba la atención la prefecta.

-¡Ya se armó la gorda!—decia para sus adentros, fingiendo demencia con una sonrisa en la cara dirigida a las dos mujeres, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía, poniéndole cara de muérete al otro.

Para mala suerte del moreno, como castigo por haber lastimado de semejante manera al peli azul (con tremendo golpazo en el rostro terminó por dejarlo semi ciego, sin un ojo) se quedó a cargo cumpliendo 3000 horas, lo que contaría como su servicio social; eso era una ventaja porque terminaría mas rápido con los deberes escolares de lo que pensaba, pero era desventaja también porque nunca antes había cuidado de alguien que no fuese él mismo.

Y aquí es donde comienza la historia de nuestros dos amigos, uniendo sus vidas un lamentable accidente dentro de la enfermería de la institución St. Wilfred…


	2. Cayendose de la nube

Yeeeeiih, el capitulo 1 esta listop n.n...

Domo arigatou a todas mis queridas lectoras por sus reviews, y a otros tantos fans por haber leído al menos este comienzo de historia, aunque no hayan dejado reviews -_n.

No pongo nombres por que no los recuerdo, XP, je, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como la escuela, jeje. Pero si estuve al pendiente de sus comentarios y los leí toditos n.n.

Tardaré un poco en actualizar debido a que como me empeño en los estudios, y ps a parte quiero hacer capitulos largos y entretenidos lo mejor posible para vosotros n-n.

Espero que disfruten de este tanto como la introduccion, je, porque como os digo, no me es facil tratar con esta peculiar parejita, XP, jeje.

Amo el caracter de 2D san, y pienso que facil se puede manejar este tipo de personajes, sin embargo, con Murdoc es un poco distinto, pues aparte de ser un sadico y pervertido, nunca he tratado ni siquiera de hacer Gore en mis historias, apenas si muerte de personajes, je ñ-ñU, demo lo conseguiré, ya verán, haré de Muds sama y 2D san una pareja genialosa en mis fics, como vos lo hacen -_n.

Sin mas por decir, je, aqui les dejo el inicio de la historia, el primer capitulo n.n!

* * *

**_1. Cayéndose de la nube_**

(Un lugar parecido a un infierno "terrenal")

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba cierto moreno, sentado afuera de la prefectura esperando lo que sería su siguiente castigo.

-¡Demonios, como pudo pasarme esto!, ¡Pero le dije a ese maldito escuincle que se hiciera a un lado, y no me escuchó, ahora yo tengo que cargar con la maldita responsabilidad de cuidar a un idiota y retrasado por el resto de mis aburridos días!—bufaba molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Y mientras tanto, dentro de la enfermería, en aquella cama que antes yacía intacta, se encontraba en esos instantes descansando de su tragedia aquel peliazul; durmiendo placidamente y con un ojo morado, entre las blancas sabanas de la cama.

Al otro lado de la cortina se encontraba sentada y un poco molesta, la doctora, prescribiéndole medicamentos para la hinchazón y cerrar la herida, al peliazul. Si esto se arreglaba la prefecta le mandaría decir por medio de una nota, que Murdoc se encargaría de llevarle, lo que tenia que hacer con esos medicamentos y con el pobre chico inconsciente.

Después de recibir su tarea, el moreno regresó fastidiado a la enfermería, donde se quedó por un momento solo, en compañía del menor. Mientras el tiempo transcurría lenta y aburridamente, él no dejaba de mofarse por lo que le había ocurrido ese día, según él el peor de todos en la larga historia de su vida.

-¡Y sigo diciéndolo, no tendrá otra cara mejor que poner!, ¡Parece un idiota retrasado!—entre palabra y palabra no faltaban miradas y gestos de fastidio, tanto así como sacarle la lengua y desviarle la mirada.

-¡Mhm…mhm!—de pronto el menor comenzó a hacer pequeños ruiditos que posiblemente indicaban que despertaría en cualquier momento. De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño en señal de alguna molestia o dolor, para después terminar suspirando y volverse a dormir, cosa que dejaba al moreno haciendo malabares con tal de no despertarlo.

-lo siento…Noods—otro rato mas y parecía que ya había empezado a soñar, cosa que dejo intrigado al moreno, al haberlo escuchado nombrar a una persona, aparentemente una mujer.

-¿Y este tarado que tiene?, ¿Acaso ese nombre será el de su novia?, ¡Que molesto, mi tiempo se ha desperdiciado aquí y no llegaré para cuando **él** se haya ido!

El tiempo pasó y con ello la noche llegó, encontrando al moreno durmiendo incómodamente con la cabeza torcida y volteando hacia el techo; un poco de baba no hacía falta.

Y del otro lado de la situación cierto peliazul recién se había empezado a despertar, encontrando al moreno a su lado, para sorpresa suya.

-¿Dónde estoy?—se decía a si mismo mientras se tallaba el ojo que tenía sano, y descubriéndose una venda en su ojo derecho, que terminó por asustarlo un poquito y entristecerlo al recordar lo que había sucedido todo el santo día en esa institución.

Abriendo un poco mejor el ojo, y apreciando la oscuridad de la habitación logró encontrar la respuesta a su primera pregunta: la enfermería.

-Así que pasé todo el día aquí—seguía observando a su alrededor hasta detener su mirada en el sitio donde se encontraba durmiendo el moreno.

-¡Oh, q-que h-hace él aquí!—rápidamente y sin pensarlo se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas, y comenzó a temblar levemente. Realmente le había tomado miedo al mayor, al haber visto como le había lastimado.

-¡Vaya, has despertado!—le miraba tallándose los ojos y bostezando-¡será mejor que te de las malas de una vez, aunque creo que lo son mas para mi!—le miraba con fastidio

-¿Malas?

-¡Así es, tarado!, ¡Me han encargado la estupida tarea de cuidar de tu salud, al menos hasta que cierre la herida que causé en tu ojo derecho!

-¡É-él m-me hizo esto!—

-¿Por qué pones esa cara de menso?—el mencionado solo se escondía entre las sabanas una vez más.

-¿Este sujeto cuidará de mi todo el tiempo?—el solo hecho de pensarlo lo tenia por demás asustado.

-¡aah (suspiraba) bien, por hoy te quedarás aquí en la enfermería de la institución, mañana temprano vendré a por ti, así que vete preparando psicológicamente, face-ache [¡Porque no tienes idea de lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir juntos!]—luego de su pequeña advertencia y de pensar para si mismo, mostró su enigmática y burlona sonrisa de diablo, para dejar solo al menor dentro de la habitación que era la enfermería misma.

Total y completamente solo en la inmensa oscuridad de la habitación; los únicos ruiditos que le acompañaban eran los cantos de los grillos y el soplar de un ligero pero frío viento que entraba por la ventana situada mas allá de aquella blanca cortina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Crystalized (The XX cover) - Gorillaz_

-[¡D-Dios, e-estoy totalmente solo!-aún sin creérselo (porque normalmente se encontraba en casa, con la compañía de sus padres) seguía dentro de las sábanas, temblando un poco por el miedo que le invadía. ¡Pero su vida no se acabaría ahí, dentro de la cama, no, señor!, era lo que pensaba para sus adentros, tenía la valentía suficiente como para recordar que ya no era un niño, y que podría afrontar las pequeñas dificultades de la adversidad, así que un simple cuarto oscuro, y los ruidos de la naturaleza no lo mantendrían "atado" a esas sábanas.

Con la cabeza un poco adolorida debido al sobreesfuerzo que realizaba al levantarse de la cama (pues no estaba lo suficientemente descansado y recuperado del accidente), y sobre todo por que de un momento a otro le llegaría una intensa migraña; (y aunque no estaba preparado médicamente para ello, si lo estaba psicológicamente, pues había vivido con la "enfermedad" desde que tenía memoria), se levantó y se dirigió, con los pies descalzos, y una larga bata de hospital cubriendo su blanco y delgado cuerpo, hacia donde se encontraba la dichosa ventana; y ahí, subiéndose con cuidado a aquel escritorio fue como trató de cerrar la ventana (NA: válgame la redundancia), la cual difícilmente se movía.

-[¡Que difícil está esto!]— hacía una mueca de esfuerzo sin dejar de jalar con ambas manos el vidrio de la ventana misma hacia la derecha, que era hacia donde cerraba.

Habiendo logrado su cometido, un poco débil se acomodó, aun sobre el escritorio, y se sentó lo mas cómodo posible, para observar lo que había mas allá de la ventana, fuera de la habitación de la enfermería y mas allá de las rejas de la institución.

Cada vez que sufría ese inmenso dolor de cabeza (la migraña) recordaba las veces en que mamá solía arroparlo y medicarlo, dándole un beso en la frente, y una dulce y tierna caricia en sus azulados cabellos. Ahora que había crecido a veces le daban ganas de llorar de la nostalgia al recordar el cálido rostro de aquella mujer que era su madre.

Un rato pasó y junto con los ruiditos y cantos de los grillos fue como se dejó llevar por el silencio y se quedó dormido ahí mismo, sentado en el escritorio y con la cabeza apoyada en la bardita de la ventana. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad absoluta, pues al parecer el dolor de hace rato había desaparecido, dejando a un Stuart muy cansado, pues la noche le producía sueño (Cada vez que veía al cielo le llegaba la sensación de bostezar, y a continuación se quedaba dormido, no era muy bueno para contemplar aquel manto estelar en solitario). Que bien se veía así, alejándose por horas de la cruda y aburrida realidad en la que se sumía todos los días.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Crystalized (The XX cover) (JThunder remix) – Gorillaz_

Llegada la mañana despertó repentinamente y saltó del escritorio hacia el suelo, (golpeándose la cabeza y levantándose con maripositas en la cabeza por el dolor), a causa del grito sorpresivo que el moreno había lanzado al aire para avisar de su llegada.

-¡Oeeee, face-acheeee!—después de buscarlo en la cama, sin encontrarlo, dedujo que se encontraría detrás de aquellas cortinas, y como no lo encontró en el escritorio solo se le ocurrió voltear al suelo y ahí lo vio, sobandose la cabeza y con un par de lagrimas en sus azulados y somnolientos ojos debido al dolor del golpe que se había dado al caer del escritorio.

-¡Que demonios haces ahí tirado, idiota!—le miraba con cara de pocos amigos (tipico de Murdoc, siempre con una cara de repugnancia y fastidio hacia la vida cuando de hablar con gente se trataba)

-¡H-hola, Murdoc!— volteaba hacia arriba asustado por la cara que lo divisaba muy cercanamente, haciendo que igual se sonrojara por ello.

-¡See, nada de hola, levanta, que se hace tarde!

-¿T-tarde p-para que?

-¡No te mencioné ayer, bobo, saldremos de paseo por la ciudad antes de llevarte a la casa!, ¡anda, levanta, dame tu mano, tarado!

-¡Ah-ah, si!—pero cuando intentó dársela de la manera mas tranquila posible, el moreno, con cara de burla hacia el menor mismo lo tomó y lo jaló tan sencillamente que terminó, para su sorpresa, tirándolo nuevamente al suelo, esta vez en un espacio totalmente libre de mueble alguno; el pobre chico casi se salía de la habitación por haber resbalado a causa de tremendo estirón (parecía alfombra mágica deslizándose por el suelo)

-¡jajaja, mira nada mas, después de todo siempre acierto en mis pensamientos!, ¡Caray, carnal, ¿estás muy ligero, no? [¡Demasiado, diría yo, como fue posible eso, o es que aumentó mi fuerza, jajaja!]— se tocaba el estomago de tanta risa que le causaba el ver al menor tirado en el suelo y sobándose la nariz. Finalmente, cansándose de verlo ahí sin poder levantarse por si solo, lo tomó, con cara de aburrido, del brazo, jalándolo lo suficiente como para abrazarlo contra si. El menor reaccionó a eso sonrojándose y desviando la mirada mientras se cubría la boca en el proceso. Después de dicho "abrazo" se lo acomodó al hombro, cual si fuese costal, y lo sacó así de la enfermería, hasta llevarlo al jeep, donde lo acomodó en el asiento trasero del mismo.

-¡Ah, oye, que c-crees que haces, bájame!-le decía un muy avergonzado e inquieto peli azul

-¡Ja, que te pasa, si hace rato solo te quise "ayudar" a levantarte y saliste volando!-en pocas palabras no lo soltaría hasta llegar a "tierra firme" (El Jeep)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_19/2000 - Gorillaz_

Al llegar al jeep ahí lo soltó en el asiento trasero, donde el menor, un poco molesto, se sobó todavía la cabeza, sin acordarse de que aún traía puesta la ropa de la enfermería, eso le hizo avergonzarse, pues debajo de esa bata blanca no había prenda alguna.

-¡M-Muds!-asomaba la cabeza avergonzado hacia el sitio del conductor (el espacio entre ambos asientos delanteros)

-¡Que onda!-y el moreno simplemente fumaba un cigarrillo sin dejar de manejar

-Esteee, ¿n-no tendrás alguna prenda de vestir por aquí?

-¡Esa, es una de las razones por las que saldremos de paseo por la ciudad!, ¿No se te ocurrió pensar en eso?-le miraba fingiendo una amable sonrisa, para después rodear los ojos y poner cara de fastidio, regresando la vista hacia el frente.

-¡Ah, je, s-si, que tonto!- reía nervioso rascándose la cabeza. Hasta él mismo tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando no usaba la cabeza para cosas tan simples (no es que no tuviera cerebro, sino como estaba entre los alumnos promedio dentro de la institución, ¡Claro que usaba la cabeza, pero no muy seguido!)

-[¡y apenas se da cuenta!]-de lo tonto que estaba, a eso se refería el moreno.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, lo primero que buscaron fue un estacionamiento seguro, tanto así que con los "buenos contactos" que tenía el moreno logró hacer que le permitieran meter el jeep en el estacionamiento de uno de los tantos restaurantes lujosos de la ciudad; ahí mismo, en la caseta de vigilancia le entregó las llaves al vigilante, y le pidió de la manera mas amable (¡si, como no, gritándole casi en el oído!) le hiciera revisión completa a su "belleza" de auto. Al vigilante no le quedó de otra que acatar las ordenes de Murdoc, puesto que con la "carita" que le ponía le había helado la sangre del miedo.

Al salir del estacionamiento comenzaron a caminar en busca de la tienda mas cercana que tuviera ropa adecuada para un chico de la edad de Stuart, y quizás de un estilo que posiblemente le iría bien a él (Tomando en cuenta que el moreno parecía venir de otro mundo con las ropas que usaba. Siempre "oscuras", ya que solía usar cadenas en los pantalones y botas poco comunes para un hombre "normal" de su edad (ropa digna de un satanista) -NA: Ya conocemos el estilo de Murdoc, je, solo que quise imaginar que siendo mayor a Stuart también tenía gustos mas "refinados y satanistas", XP, espero no haberlo hecho muy "vanidoso")

Todas las tiendas parecían para ricachones, aunque viéndolo así el menor tenía el porte y la cara de un tonto niño rico.

La primera tienda que encontraron y Murdoc, con sus "encantos" y sucias palabras sedujo a la chica del mostrador para que le permitiera pasar a su amigo y ayudarle a escoger ropa (¡la chica escogería las ropas, claro!)

La chica, que al parecer era una niña a comparación del moreno, fácilmente cayó, accediendo a llevar al peli azul tomándolo de la mano hacia los probadores, donde le dio el primer conjunto, el cual Murdoc quiso escoger antes que ella lo hiciera. No quiso confiar inmediatamente en ella, puesto que si así de zorra era, fácil descubriría lo gay que se veía el menor y comenzaría a vestirlo tal cual. (¡No era su novio pero quería tener un poco de orgullo y dignidad para no traer a ese tipo de mocosos a su cuidado!-NA: ¡Quizás no sabía aun sus preferencias sexuales, pero parecía ser homo fóbico!, XP)

El primer conjunto era un pantalón negro demasiado entallado para el gusto del menor, y una playera blanca algo holgada y grande. Eso lo hacía parecerse a 50 cents.

Obviamente a Murdoc no le gustó.

El segundo conjunto, aun escogido por él, se trató de una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, al igual que un pantalón de mezclilla menos entallado, con algo de campana. Terminó por asquearse al recordar que era mas o menos el tipo de ropa que él usaba, no quería imaginar que así se hubiese visto alguna vez él.

El tercer y penúltimo conjunto, escogido ahora por la chica, a petición del moreno, el cual se había cansado de elegir, y había perdido las ideas, fueron unos jeans pegaditos, casi iguales que los primeros, y una camisa blanca de manga corta con estampado. Murdoc sabía que la chica tenía ese tipo de gustos, le gustaban los gays y fresitas afeminados, pensaba él, así que rotundamente negó con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados, esperando que el ultimo conjunto fuera lo mejor que pudiera encontrar en esa tienda de "segunda".

El cuarto y ultimo conjunto, el mejor de todos, pues ambos quedaron conformes (el moreno y Stuart) se trató de un pantalón negro simple pero vistoso y una camisa del mismo color con botones y puño, la cual, con ayuda del moreno mismo fue remangada y desabotonada lo necesario para hacerlo lucir mas "varonil". De un momento a otro y por puro reflejo, admitiendo que le quedaba el estilo al menor, terminó por sonrojarse, cosa que cuando volteó al espejo que tenía a su lado izquierdo lo hizo mofarse y jalar al menor del antebrazo.

Llegando al mostrador le aventó el dinero a la chica y se alejó de la tienda, apurando al menor y haciendo que lo adelantara; no quería que viera en las que se había metido tan solo por comprarle ropa a "su" acompañante. (se encontraba ruborizado aún)

Detrás de Stuart y muy alejado de la realidad, se encontraba cierto moreno, quejándose y regañándose por la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo aquél entonces en la tienda.

-¿Muds, pasa algo?, ¿Te noto mas molesto de lo normal?-le preguntaba el menor, acercándose al moreno y situándose a su lado izquierdo para seguirle el paso.

-¡Cállate, idiota, eso no te incumbe, tu sigue caminando!-le miraba realmente molesto-[¡Que demonios pasó allá dentro, por que reaccioné así!, ¡El mundo esta infestado de puros idiotas, y a lo mejor y se me está pegando lo estupido a mi también!]-abría los ojos grande y se revolvía los cabellos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento y subirse en el Jeep le permitió al menor subir y sentarse a su lado, al menos con la ropa que vestía le dejaría que se luciera al menos ese día y que disfrutara de lo que estrenaba.

Un rato pasó y el enojo y sonrojo se le pasaron, tomando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía en la charola debajo del estéreo, y así mismo le ofreció uno al menor, en señal de confianza.

-¡Gustas uno, o no me digas que todavía estas muy "chico" para este tipo de cosas!-le miraba burlón mientras le acercaba la cajetilla. El menor con cara de molestia por el comentario tomó uno sin problemas, luego de ponérselo en la boca Murdoc se lo prendió con un encendedor que ahí encontró. Ambos se veían tranquilos para ser su primera conversación decente en todo el día y en lo poco que se habían conocido.

Y mientras llegaban a casa del mayor, en el camino sorprendentemente comenzaron a llevarse bien, o eso parecía viendo que ambos reían con complicidad a lo que uno le comentaba al otro, sobre todo el moreno, quien parecía divertirse con las caras que el menor hacía cada vez que le contaba de sus pequeñas tragedias infantiles; el menor mismo solo atinaba a avergonzarse de tan solo recordarlas.

Pero no todo era así de tranquilo y "lindo" entre ambos, pues en cuanto comenzó a instalarse el menor en casa del moreno, la verdadera batalla había comenzado para los dos. No solo por el hecho de que compartirían la casa, sino por que tenían que verse las caras a cada rato, y no hay que olvidar los momentos en los que Murdoc tenía que ocuparse de las heridas del menor y curarlo, cambiándole las vendas del ojo y desinfectándole con alcohol, razón suficiente para molestarse por el comportamiento tan "infantil" del menor, quien lloraba por lo mal que lo trataba el mayor, al curarle, cuando mas bien parecía que lo quería matar al echarle casi toda la botellita de alcohol en el ojo, sin siquiera echarle al menos a una gasa o trapo seco. Después de sufrir con el alcohol le ponía de mala gana una gasa en el ojo, pidiéndole se detuviera la misma con firmeza para evitar infección alguna.

-¡Murdoc, n-no seas t-tan brusco, m-me duele!-gemía adolorido y con tremendos lagrimones en su rostro.

-¡Guarda silencio, face-ache, o lo haré aún mas doloroso!, ¡no soporto tus lloriqueos de nena!

Después de darle la venda y curarlo durante esa tarde, esperó el tiempo necesario para terminar de arreglarle ese ojo, quitándole la venda y poniéndole una limpia, con tape especial para detenerla. Eso lo hizo con cuidado y sumamente tranquilo, pues al parecer empezaba a sentir una ligera compasión por el muchacho, quien un poco sorprendido solo se dejó llevar por los cuidados del mayor.

Llegada la noche subió con él a su habitación y le sacó unas cuantas cobijas y sábanas, le ayudó a acomodar la cama y lo dejó solo para que se vistiera y se prepara a su antojo, cerrándole la puerta, no sin antes recibir gratificación por parte del menor.

-¡Listo, ahí tienes, arréglatelas como puedas para dormir, me largo!

-¡Ah, M-Murdoc!-en cuanto iba a salir y cerrar la puerta, el llamado del menor lo detuvo y lo hizo reaccionar atento por minutos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡G-gracias!-le mostraba una inocente y tierna sonrisa, haciéndole reaccionar de la misma manera que aquella vez en la tienda. Esta vez no pensó en ello y simplemente maldijo normalmente para marcharse de la habitación de una vez por todas.

-¡Ja, descansa, idiota! [¡Me da las gracias con una estupida sonrisa, que simpático, será mejor que se cuide de hacer algo mas, o no sabrá lo mucho que sufrirá si provoca al gran Murdoc Niccals! ¡Aunque!, debo admitirlo…no se veía tan mal…¡Pero que demonios estoy diciendo, al diablo con ese estupido retrasado!]-aunque no quisiera admitirlo desde la primera vez que lo empezó a tratar sintió un poco de simpatía hacia él, y sin duda eso era lo que lo tenía tan perturbado y molesto diariamente cuando lo veía, pues temía que esa simpatía llegara a crecer y se convirtiera en algo peor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz_

Había veces en que después de tanto molestarlo, el satanista era presa del aburrimiento y dejaba en paz al menor, descansando en la habitación del mayor mismo en ocasiones, cubierto entre sabanas y cobijas y con ese característico vendaje en su ojo derecho.

-¡Parece mas menso cuando está durmiendo!—esbozaba una sonrisa macabramente burlona cada vez que lo veía asi de sereno. Dando a entender que sin importar cuan fuerte fuera el aburrimiento al parecer nunca se cansaría de burlarse del menor.

Como a diario, durante las mañanas, al despertar, Stuart bajaba a tomar su desayuno, encontrándose en el camino, justo antes de pisar el primer escalón, la típica discusión entre padre e hijo, donde Murdoc era el que mas molesto lucía al ver el mal trato que su padrastro le daba y lo borracho e intolerable que se había puesto, a tal grado de que esa había sido la última discusión que Stuart escucharía en esa casa, pues el padrastro había tomado la decisión de largarse y dejar solo al moreno con sus "lloriqueos".

Cuando todo volvía a la calma ahí se encontraba cierto peliazul, sentado en el primer escalón y con la cara oculta entre las piernas, muy serio y algo fastidiado se le acercó el mayor, para revolverle los cabellos y "despertarlo", indicándole el desayuno listo en la mesa.

-¡Oe, levanta, face-ache, o se enfría el almuerzo! —pero aparentemente no se encontraba dormido, solo un poco sentido al haber escuchado la discusión de hace rato.

-¿Es así todo el tiempo?

-¿Asi como? —lo miraba con confusión.

-¿Tan perturbante la situación entre tu padre y tu?

-¡Ah, estabas escuchándolo todo! Rodeaba los ojos aún fastidiado de solo recordarlo —Ese imbecil bueno para nada no es mi padre, es mi padrastro, ¡y si, todo el tiempo ha sido asi, desde que tengo memoria!, ¡y a ti porque demonios te preocupa lo que pase aquí, idiota, mejor vete a almorzar!

-¡Ah, c-claro, Murdoc, lo-lo siento! —le miraba aún con la mirada cohibida

-¡Estúpido face-ache, preocuparse por semejantes idioteces!, me imagino que en su casa todos son unos santos, para que le haya podido lo que pasó hace rato—y mientras cierto peliazul permanecía en el comedor almorzando él subía las escaleras para dirigirse al baño, donde después de hacer sus necesidades, al cerrar la puerta del mismo enciende un cigarrillo y vuelve a bajar los escalones, pasando la mirada hacia el menor y dirigiéndose a la sala, donde se sentaba a gusto sin dejar de fumarse el cigarrillo.

-¡Nunca antes habías escuchado una discusión! —le gritaba desde la sala, ya que el comedor estaba algo retirado.

-N-no. —le respondía tan ingenuo como siempre, comiendo su almuerzo: huevos con tocino, que de tan solo verlos a cualquiera se le antojarían — ¡que bien cocinas, Murdoc, el desayuno de hoy te quedó muy bien!

-¡No por nada he logrado sobrevivir aquí solo, face-ache!-le miraba con aire triunfal y cara de presumido.

Durante toda la mañana se la pasaron cruzando palabras, unas que otras que terminaban por molestar al mayor, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que realmente solía ser el peli azul. Pero no importándole eso, el menor seguía siendo tan inocente como solo él podía, siendo tan solo él y nada mas, mostrando una dulce y sincera sonrisa a quien quiera que comenzará a tratarlo, incluso si ese alguien se trataba de Murdoc.

La vida de ambos chicos transcurría así, en la residencia de los Niccals, donde diariamente sucedían todo tipo de cosas que cambiaban constantemente la forma de pensar del mayor hacia el peli azul. Sentía que ya no lo vería de la misma forma que aquél día en la enfermería. El tonto y retrasado Stuart Pot le empezaba a caer bien, de una u otra forma, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. El lenguaje del corazón

Waaaaaah, perdooon por la larga espera ñ-ñU!

Yo también lo ansiaba, je, seguir subiendo, PERO, no faltan los inconvenientes, y también la pérdida de ideas ¬¬ u-u.

Pero en fin, aquí les vengo, jeje, con el segundo capitulo (¡apenas! o.o) XP, jaja, si, ya se u.u, apenas, je. Pero aún así les agradezco mucho su apoyo en el primero a:

******Rinnax3 ; hotokeu-chan; Winter Rain 3; Tetsu00; FMS; sol yuki uzumaki** y a mi querida gabiiii981 , n.n, quien mas me animó para seguir con este fic y trayendoles este segundo capitulo -_n.

Habrá quienes me lanzen de tomatazos en este capitulo, jeje, ñ-ñU, y habrá otras que me quieran asesinar, XP, jaja, espero que no pase lo segundo, je. Y esto lo digo porque este segundo capi tiene muchas sorpresas, jeje, sobre todo unas que otras canijas, jeje, que ni se de donde saque inspiración para hacerlas ¬¬, jaja, pero ustedes comprenderán n-n.

Bueno, sin mas por decir, les dejo con el capitulo, disfrutenlo! -_n

* * *

_**2. De vuelta a la realidad diaria**_

_(El lenguaje del corazón)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Revolving doors - Gorillaz_

Habían compartido 2 semanas juntos en casa del Mayor, y las heridas de Stuart iban mejorando poco a poco, eso quería decir que estaba mas que listo

para regresar a clases. Para Murdoc eso significaba un total y completo alivio de su parte, pues ya no tendría que verle la cara ni un momento mas, sobre todo el hecho de soportar su estupido carácter disciplinado y su boba carita de niño ingenuo.

Aunque a comparación de él, Stu no parecía afectado en lo mas mínimo, pero al igual que el moreno sentía cierta incomodidad al estar todo el tiempo bajo los

cuidados de una persona tan fría y banal como lo era ese chico.

El lunes de la tercera semana, muy temprano, y como se había hecho costumbre en ese edificio, desde la llegada del peli azul, ambos se alistaron para asistir a clases.

Murdoc como siempre iba sin ganas y con su peculiar cara de fastidio; Stuart en cambio iba mas que alegre, por que no solo volvería a clases, sino que también vería

a sus amigos, en especial a aquella dulce niña de morados cabellos, la cual todos los días esperaba paciente en la entrada de la institución, sentada en los pequeños

escalones, a su querido amigo Stu.

Desde la primera vez que la conoció sintió en ella un aura especial, diferente de todas las demás chicas que todo el tiempo andaban detrás de él acosándolo.

Ella era dulce y tierna por naturaleza, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque claro, a parte de dulzura también había travesura, cada vez que se juntaba con

aquel chico moreno con aires de rapero.

Ambos hacían muy buena amistad, y parecían ser los mas alegres de la clase.

Eso lo supo en aquél instante en el que por primera vez llegó a aquél salón y los trató. En aquél instante en el que se acercaron a su lado, juntando ambas sillas, y comenzaron a formar entre ellos un triangulo de conversación, en el que él se veía mas feliz que nunca...

-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. BACK.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-

_Last living souls - Gorillaz _

El primer día de la primer semana dentro del primer día de clases, así comenzaba a dar un giro inesperado la vida de nuestro **alegre** peli azul.

Entre sonrisitas cómplices, por parte de cuanta chica le admiraba, en cada uno de los rincones del instituto, y una que otra mirada de extrañes, por parte de los chicos, se encontraba aquél joven, caminando, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, y las manos en los bolsillos, con la cara llena de pura tranquilidad, mas bien despreocupación, vistiendo un uniforme digno de un universitario, el cual combinaba con el color tanto de sus ojos como de su peculiar cabello. Y agregándole unos cuantos toquecitos de atractivo, pues llevaba la camisa desabotonada a lo "rebelde", y una hermosa cadena de plata que lo hacía lucir sexy, pero sin dejar de lado lo elegante y buen porte de niño estudioso; tenía fajada la blanca camisa, sujeta junto con los pantalones por un cinto de hermosa hebilla brillante. Eso le daba aires de ¿niño rico?, pues la hebilla parecía de plata por lo mucho que brillaba.

Un corte simple, y un largo mechón cubriendo su rostro de niño, su ojo derecho (con aquél cigarrillo, y el semblante tan aburrido que parecía tener, cualquiera diría que ese ya no era un niño, sino un "vago" mas del salón, aquél por el que cientos de chicas suspiraban); quien tuviera buen ojo de observador notaría la edad que su rostro solo aparentaba, pues era de una edad mayor; él era todo un traga años.

Sus pasos eran firmes, seguros, y en sus pies llevaba unos negros converse de botín, muy bien cuidados, sin un solo rasguño.

De pronto se detuvo en uno de los muchos salones de los varios edificios que conformaban el instituto St. Wilfred. Una prestigiosa escuela que se daba esos aires principalmente por su nombre.

Fuera de dicho salón encontró publicados los nombres de los alumnos pertenecientes a ese grado y grupo escolar, entre ellos se situaba él, entre los estudiantes promedio, con una calificación de 9.0. Stuart Pot. (NA: Aclaro que él mismo dio a entender este punto de su apellido, por lo que si no era Pot sino Tusspot, ahí díganselo a quien creó el "Rise the ogre", XP)

Así era él, por fuera todo un rompecorazones, el dios de la belleza, un rey entre los rebeldes del instituto, según lo interpretaba la gente que no le conocía, PERO acercándose mas a la vida de este **niño **descubrirían que era todo lo contrario. Los aires y el porte de grandeza se le iban por los suelos cuando le veías tropezarse a cada instante por los pasillos del instituto, o le veías sonreír a manera dulzona, sobre todo cuando bromeaba, solía dejarse llevar por la risa hasta llegar a parar al suelo, ¿Ese es el famoso Stuart del que todos hablaban?, si. Ahora quizá algunos más pensaban que se trataba de un simple tonto con carita de ángel y cuerpo endiosado. Pero unos pocos no juzgaban, solo disfrutaban de su grata compañía, ganándose él así un pequeño pero importante lugar entre el docente de la escuela; una que otra maestra suspiraba por él aunque se tratara de un simple "chiquillo" de 19 años, mientras que los maestros se quejaban de su conducta despreocupada.

Mucho tiempo después de haber encontrado el sitio en el que pasaría sus días escolares, (al menos en el primer semestre), el timbre lo sorprendió a punto de resbalar con una cáscara de plátano (rectito solamente estiró el cuello y cerró los ojos esperando el golpazo que se daría. Parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas), para después ser salvado y recibido por los fuertes brazos de un joven moreno con porte de rapero.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico? Ten mas cuidado en donde pisas, o sino sufrirás un terrible accidente-el chico se veía que no era mala persona, pues además de sostenerlo con sus brazos en el aire, al bajarlo le sonrió y saludó como toda persona civilizada.

-¡Ah, l-lo siento, gracias, je, je!-el peli azul simplemente se sobaba la cabeza un poco nervioso por la situación.

-¡Descuida! ¿Y cual es tu nombre?, el mío es Russel Hobbs, pero puedes llamarme Russ-le extendía el brazo cordialmente, y Stuart le devolvía esa muestra de afecto estrechándolo.

-¡Stuart, Stuart Pot!-por la forma en la que le agitaba la mano se notaba lo educado que era, no se inmutaba en mostrar al menos una pequeña sonrisa, parecía soldadito. Muy modosito.

-¿Te puedo llamar Stu?-y así tan de pronto, y casi de la nada, detrás suyo apareció una linda y maja niña de morados cabellos, de estatura mediana a comparación suya y del moreno. Se veía de unos 15 años.

-¿Ah?-le miraba sorprendido por que le había asustado un poco su repentina aparición en escena-¡Ah, d-digo si, je, je, cl-claro, llámame como vos gustéis!-después le sonreía tímidamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, y la boca abierta de la impresión (¡Eso amigos es, amor a primera vista!, XP)

-¡ja, ja, ja, cierra la boca, o se te meterán los bichos!-reía divertida y traviesamente por la mirada de bobo del peli azul-¡Russel san, que bueno que pudiste entrar, pensé que no pasarías el examen!-le saludaba con un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Aparentemente estos dos chicos ya se conocían de antes.

-¡Claro que entraría, mi dulce princesita, sino no podría cuidarte una vez mas las espaldas!-le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ay Russel san, tu siempre tan caballeroso!

Después de la pequeña platica matinal la chica tomó rápida confianza en el peli azul, que por ver como les había saludado a ambos chicos supo identificar lo buena persona que era.

Muestra de su confianza absoluta fue el tomarles a ambos de los brazos y columpiarse como chango en medio de ambos, con una pícara y traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, Russel san, Stu san, entremos a nuestra primera clase!

-¡Oh, s-si, je, cla-claro!-el peli azul trataba de seguirle el ritmo sin soltarla y caminando junto con ella hacia el interior del salón.

En medio de la primera clase, mientras la maestra escribía su nombre y datos importantes en el pizarrón, ambos chicos, desde la parte trasera del salón empezaron a arrastrar sus sillas hacia el frente, donde se encontraba un poco solitario pero concentrado aquél peli azul.

-¿Por qué tan solo, Stu san?-le sonreía la niña, posando sus codos en la banca del chico mismo, quien al verla así de cerca desvió la mirada sonrojado y nervioso.

-¡N-no, p-por nada!-algo pasaba por su mente en esos instantes que lo tenía con el ceño fruncido por la duda, y eso era el nombre de la pequeña-¡Ah, por cierto!, ¿C-cual es tu nombre?-dejando de lado un poco el nerviosismo le sonreía lo mas inocente que sabía, y es que él tenía esa naturaleza tan sutil y simple.

-¡Oh, je, je, olvidé presentarme adecuadamente, Aro, Stu san, mi nombre es Noodle!-se levantaba de su banca y se paraba frente al chico, haciendo una leve pero importante reverencia, señal de saludo, con las manos derechitas a sus costados.

-Es un bonito nombre-le volvía a sonreír, haciendo que ahora ella cayera ante la flecha de Cupido.

Y entre tantas miraditas cómplices se les une el moreno, haciendo un típico sonidito con su voz para que no se olvidaran de su presencia.

-¡Ejem, no se olviden de mi, chicos!-ambos habían dado pequeño saltito desde sus bancas al verse "descubiertos", y de igual manera sonreían nerviosamente.

-¡Russel san!-decían ambos al unísono, para ver como les sonreía con un poco de complicidad el moreno.

En cada clase que tenían, esos tres se la pasaban charlando mucho, como si hace tiempo que no se veían, años parecían; pero en realidad solo Noodle y Russel eran los que mas familiarizados estaban entre si, Stuart era un nuevo amigo para ellos, pero aún así no se quedaba atrás, pues tenía mucho que contar sobre su existencia, dejándolos día tras día con la boca abierta de tan "maravillosas" que eran sus anécdotas (¿O acaso se trataban de puras piñas?).

Semanas pasaron haciéndose a cada minuto grandes amigos. Y mientras eso ocurría cierta chica comenzaba a sentir algo mas allá que solo simple amistad dentro de su corazón por aquél "chico nuevo", el cual (su corazón) día con día parecía quererse derretir ante las sutiles pero significativas miradas y las pequeñas ayudaditas, tanto en los estudios como para evitar que la lastimaran (los comentarios y actos que otros compañeros realizaban sobre su persona, las típicas burlas), de aquél príncipe de azulados cabellos y mirada inocente de niño.

_Nadie como tu __–__ La oreja de Van Gogh_

**Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
nadie como tú es capaz de compartir**

**mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.**

En los recesos se la pasaban en las canchas, algunas veces pedían juego (de basketball) con compañeros de otros salones, o en ocasiones simplemente compraban en la cafetería y se compartían lo que habían escogido para desayunar; Stuart siempre sonreía, Noodle siempre se sonrojaba ante la reacción del chico, y el moreno secretamente se reía de ellos, y se alegraba mas que nada por ver a su pequeña "hermanita" mas alegre que aquellos primeros días en la preparatoria, cuando su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla al momento en que cientos de soldados escoltados entraron al edificio y la sacaron de su salón, llevándosela inconsciente entre todos, para evitar que siguiera "registrando" mas información sobre la vida que diariamente vivía y que en algún momento haría desaparecer con sus entrenamientos de asesina.

Ese día Russel sufrió como nunca la pérdida de la niña, pero justo antes de que la separaran de su lado, puesto que ella presentía que eso pasaría, le pidió le hiciera la promesa de que cuando la volviese a ver, JAMÁS sacara el tema de su desaparición ni que le hiciera preguntas sobre eso, lo único que deseaba era, si volvía a su ritmo habitual, olvidar todo suceso dentro de aquellos cuarteles militares, y las muchas vidas con las que arrasaría inconscientemente.

Ahora que la veía así de sonriente, al lado de aquel peli azul, le alegraba mucho el corazón saber que después de aquellos sucesos esa niña aún seguía siendo "su niña".

**tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad**

**solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.**

Seguía teniendo el mismo brillo de ternura en sus ojos, ese que enamoraba a cualquier chico que atento la observara; y había acertado, pues Stuart era el claro ejemplo de ello, ya que no solo ella daba indicios de atracción sino también el peli azul con su tremendo nerviosismo, el cual provocaba que en veces derramara la comida en la ropa de la niña, o que estuviera a punto de chocar con algún objeto, como los matraces y demás instrumentos del laboratorio de química.

-¡Ah, Stu, cuidado!—en esos instantes los tres yacían realizando su servicio social en las instalaciones escolares, por lo que escogieron para mayor facilidad el área de los laboratorios químicos, ¡Claro que aquí el único que parecía no caber y estar de acuerdo con esa decisión era el peli azul, quien cada que iba de fila en fila acomodando las sillas y limpiando las mesas, con un solo instrumento de vidrio que veía al momento de tomarlo entre sus manos, las cuales parecían de mantequilla, comenzaba a hacer malabares hasta llegar a romperlos accidentalmente o hacer que Russel lo salvara con todo y objetos entre sus brazos.

-¡Lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento!—decía apretando los ojos del miedo por el solo hecho de haber escuchado la voz de la niña, sin darse cuenta de porque le pedía cuidado. La chica simplemente se acercaba al mayor y retiraba todo objeto de la mesa en la que él se encontraba justo antes de que abriera los ojos de nuevo. Después le avisaba que había pasado el peligro y con una pequeña risita de burla le veía abrir lentamente los ojos

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.**

-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. FIN DEL FLASH BACK.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-

_De regreso a la realidad… (NA: hice todo un desbarajuste aquí, y me pasé olvidándome de que estaba haciendo un flash back jeje, así que imaginen que lo que sigue es una semana aproximadamente después de que Stuart llegó de recuperarse de su ojo lastimado, pasada una semana en la escuela se recuperó por completo y volvió a ver con ambos ojos, por lo que ocurrió un nuevo accidente que lo dejó "ciego" totalmente—todos sabemos que no es así, por que aunque no parezca tener ojos ve perfectamente, XP)_

Pero un día toda esa alegría que los envolvía terminó consumiéndose, al ver como la vida del peli azul peligraba y ninguno de los dos había podido hacer algo para mantenerlo a salvo. Sin sorprenderse ambos sabían quien era el responsable, una vez mas, de los terribles accidentes que le sucedían al peli azul: Murdoc…

Una mañana de miércoles, en las que el grupo tenía clase de química en el laboratorio, Stuart, por ordenes del profesor se sentó con uno de los amigos de aquél moreno desastroso, quien no muy contento por haberlo sentado con la mas pequeña y revoltosa del salón simplemente se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes quedar advertido y fastidiado por las palabras paternales del grandulón.

-¡Te advierto, Murdoc, si algo malo pasa en el laboratorio esta vez, y ella sale lastimada no te la vas a acabar!

-¡Naa, descuida, gordito, nada le pasara a tu princesa, después de todo no es mi tipo, y no tengo nada en contra de ella!, [¡De quien si estoy en contra es del maldito profesor, que decidió cambiar el orden de sentarnos!]—se cruzaba de brazos poniéndole cara de muérase al profesor de química, quien sin nada de gracia le devolvía las palabras muy serio, haciendo tales comentarios que ponían en ridículo al moreno enfrente de todos sus compañeros.

-¡No ponga esa cara de limón amargado, señor Niccals, y mejor familiarícese con su nueva compañera, por que ambos tendrán que trabajar hoy en equipo!

-[¿Limón amargado?, ¡que demonios le pasa a este imbecil…llamarme así!]—ahora había comenzado a apretar los puños en señal de ira, (¡ya no molestia, ira!)

Al principio del experimento todo marchaba tal y como las indicaciones del profesor, pero a mitad del mismo algo había comenzado a salir mal en una de las mesas de la parte trasera, cosa que molesto mucho a Murdoc, quien al parecer habiendo salido todo a la perfección comenzó el malentendido burlandose y haciendole competencia a los sujetos de la mesa de atrás, porque al parecer le estaban echando burlas con la niña de que era su novia, y de que el padre Russel lo había regañado. A parte de palabrerías y un montón de tonterías no faltaban las muecas, eso cabreó demasiado al moreno que lo hizo caminar hacia atrás, donde entre matraces y sustancias comenzó a formarse una nube de humo por tantos golpes que se lanzaban.

Desde enfrente tanto Russel como Noodle, y Stuart estaban preocupados de que dicha pelea se convirtiera en una desastrosa tragedia y que se llevara consigo heridos. Y sus suposiciones no fueron equivocadas, puesto que el que principalmente sufrió, aparte de otros 3 alumnos mas, fue Stuart mismo.

Entre la discusión surgió la pelea, entre la pelea de golpes se llevaron consigo las formulas que habían creado, las cuales habían salido volando y se habían roto, derramandose en el suelo del salón y llenando todo de humo en el proceso.

El peli azul primero se intoxicó, y al caer al suelo parte de la sustancia entró en sus ojos, haciendo que de manera extraña comenzara a mutar (NA: ¡Bueno, no se me ocurrió como hacer que pareciera zombie, pues recordemos que originalmente los ojos se le metieron por culpa de Murdoc con su auto! Ahora se me ocurrió, que en realidad si se convirtió en Zombie, XP, jajaja, pero no totalmente, porque solo su cuerpo e intelecto sufrió, sus modales seguían siendo los mismos, ¿si me explico?, era un humano en cuanto a actuar se refería, su comportamiento y todo lo demás, su espíritu sobre todo, excepto su cuerpo, que se había vuelto mas pálida su piel y los ojos se le habían hundido, como digo, perdió el intelecto también, volviéndose un poco mas torpe, y un poco tonto, pero no dejó de ser Stuart! XP, jaja!).

Al entrar todos en pánico ante el humo que había comenzado a invadir todo el salón, el profesor les pidió que con la mayor calma posible dejaran la habitación (¡claro está, nunca hacen caso a las indicaciones que se les dan y salen despavoridos!); después de que todos hubieron salido la niña y Russel entraron cuidadosamente, cubriendo sus bocas en el proceso, para buscar a Stuart, quien al parecer se había quedado dentro del salón mismo.

-¡Stu-chan, donde estás, cof cof!

-¡Con cuidado, Noodle, no dejes de cubrir tu boca!

-¡Si, Russel san!

-¡Stu, viejo!

Ambos se veían muy preocupados, hasta que después de tantos llamados por su parte, lograron dar con el mencionado, encontrando su cuerpo semi inconciente en el suelo, y al parecer no estaba solo, puesto que quien le empezaba a salvar la vida se trataba de aquella chica peli negra de porte rockero, que para nada caía bien a las chicas del salón, en particular a la peli morada, quien al ver a SU Stuart tan apegado, en brazos de la tipa simplemente guardó silencio y ocultó su rostro en el estomago del moreno, quien al comprender la escena sacó rápidamente a la niña de ahí y dejó todo en manos de aquella "desconocida"

La primera en entrar, aparentemente, después de la salida de todos sus compañeros, había sido esa chica llamada Paula, quien al ver al chico en el suelo inmediatamente corrió a su lado para tomarlo entre sus brazos y ayudarle a levantarse…

-¡OH, Por Dios, eres tu!—su sorpresa había sido grande al ver de quien se trataba aquella persona tirada en el suelo. El chico nuevo que al parecer ella le seguía la huella, pues quería averiguar por que la chiquilla molesta se la pasaba apegada a él, y sobre todo porque todas las tipas de los alrededores de la escuela parecían cacatúas cada vez que gritaban como locas al verle entrar a la institución cada mañana.

-[¿Qué tienes, para que las vuelvas tan locas?]—yacía observándole, mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, viendo como tosía ante el humo que se acumulaba y acrecentaba en toda la habitación. La chica, para poder protegerse de ese tóxico gas se cubría la boca con su propia chamarra, la cual después de haber platicado un poco con el chico se quito y le cubrió la boca para sacarlo de ahí en hombros.

-¡Chico, reacciona, no te duermas o sino morirás!

-Q-quien e-eres—él en cambio lucía demasiado ido, con los ojos a punto de cerrársele y un poco inflamados y rojos debido al humo que ahora yacía lastimándole e hiriéndoselos, haciendo que se le empezaran a hundir de manera horrible. (NA: uno se acostumbrará cuando note lo guapo que se pondrá sin ojos, XP, jajaja)

-¡No puede ser, tus ojos!—ahora ella también lucía preocupada, y al ver que después de llevárselo del salón, cubriéndole el rostro completamente con su chamarra, no había nadie cerca para ayudarles, se lo llevó inmediatamente hacía el estacionamiento, lo subió a su carro, en el asiento trasero, y aún cubriéndole el rostro ella se dispuso a dirigir su rumbo para su casa, donde ahí se las arreglaría para curarle.

En el camino, sin darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el chico, ella comenzó a relajarse con un poco de música, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba por el espejo retrovisor y lo cuidaba que no se quitara la chamarra de la cara, para que no le golpeara el aire en la cara y empeorara las heridas de sus ojos.

Pasando al estado fisico del chico, este yacía demasiado agitado, y con mucha fiebre, resistiendo los extraños cambios que sufría su cuerpo, a parte de su rostro su cuerpo comenzaba a palidecerse, la piel se le tornaba mas blanca de lo normal, y se encontraba con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rosa debido a la fiebre y el sobreesfuerzo que realizaba para mantenerse despierto.

Y de un momento a otro comenzó a llamar a la chica, al parecer ya se había acordado de su nombre, y la chica al escuchar su nombre por parte suyo abrió los ojos de par en par y miro por el espejo retrovisor nuevamente.

-P-Paula, a-ayuda-me—su voz sonaba tan agitada que alarmó a la chica, quien al darse cuenta ya habían llegado al departamento. Rápidamente bajó del asiento del conductor y se dirigió al asiento trasero, donde tomó al chico en hombros y lo encaminó a la entrada del enorme edificio.

Mientras lo encaminaba, en el transcurso, al estrecharlo levemente contra su cuerpo descubrió que su temperatura había aumentado, y por puro instinto y preocupación le descubrió el rostro, notando que sus ojos habían cambiado por completo.

-¡Oh, por Dios, S-Stuart, t-tus ojos!

Siendo buen observador cualquiera notaría el gran cambio en el cuerpo del peli azul, dando a pensar que tal vez se había convertido en un vampiro, no solo por lo blanca que era su piel, sino por que todo rasguño había desaparecido de su rostro, limpiandolo y haciendolo verse mas niño en cierto modo.

Sus ojos, que al principio se veían aterradores, debido a la "mutación" que estaban sufriendo, se habían hundido y la chica comenzaba a acostumbrarse a verle lo que en realidad eran las cuencas.

Al acercarse lentamente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, notó lo confundido y tímido que se había puesto el chico, pues era la primera vez que veía a semejante chica tan de cerca, y de un instante a otro le había cautivado su extraña belleza.

-¡No me digas que te has enamorado!—tomandole del rostro le miraba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, y cara de "no tienes remedio", al negar con la cabeza, se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente a sus labios, y apenas rozandolos este se sonrojó notablemente y comenzó a temblar de los nervios, cerrando los ojos despacio en el proceso.

-No tengas miedo, no te voy a lastimar—los pocos centímetros que les quedaban desaparecieron al momento en que la lengua de la chica comenzó a lamer y saborear los delicados labios del peli azul, quien en respuesta de la extraña sensación que lo empezaba a agitar abrió la boca, para darle paso a la chica de que lo deleitara esos instantes con pequeñas y traviesas caricias enredando y acariciando su lengua con la de él.

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, al igual que sus mejillas, y una especie de descarga electrica recorría aquellas partes sensibles en su cuerpo, haciendo que con ello retrocediera hasta llegar a la cama de aquella habitación; sin pensarlo se sentó, y la chica se le acercó mas hasta empujarlo y recostarlo. Ya encima de él continuó besandolo, pero de un momento a otro recobró la conciencia y recordó que este chico era virgen, no solo a manera literal, también en cuanto a una relación amorosa se refería, pues con lo nervioso que estaba cualquiera notaría la inocencia que llevaba en su interior.

Así sin mas se detuvo y retiró de encima del peli azul, dejandolo aún recostado y volteando hacia el cielo, con tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mirada un poco confundida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, Perdona que te haya sorprendido de esta manera. No fue mi intención, disculpa si te hice…daño—decía timidamente, mientras se sacudía y acomodaba la ropa, para dirigirse hacia la ventana y prender un cigarrillo.

El silencio los invadió un largo momento, con ella mirando hacia la ventana las brillantes luces de lo que era una ciudad, y él aún en la cama. El sonrojo se había ido, pero no la confusión y la tristeza, de manera extraña era así, se encontraba triste.

Y así pasaron las horas, y con ellas los días en la vida de aquel peli azul, quien ahora yacía compartiendo su tiempo con una chica que aún le era desconocida, y quien por verle así de lastimado, (y aunque no lo estuviera) le trataba cariñosa y amablemente, descubriendo todo ese tiempo y a cada instante, la sensibilidad con que estaba hecho su frágil corazón de niño.

Nadie lo dudaba, que después de compartir tanta alegría y dulzura, al lado de aquella mujer, él terminaría enamorándose perdidamente como un loco de ella. De su sonrisa, de su amabilidad, de su sencillez, de su caminar, de su cuerpo, su frágil y hermoso cuerpo de sirena, y sobre todo…de su corazón.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Amor partido en dos

Siiii, después de unas pequeñas y merecidas vacaciones, XP, jajaja, y sobre todo porque Tosheru kun (mi lap) ya está mucho mejor, como os lo prometí les traigo 2 capitulos de este fantabuloso fic! ..

Claro que no pensaba abandonarlo,je, así que por eso lo continuaré hasta terminarlo totalmente -_n.

Y en esta ocasión les traigo el capitulo 3 y 4 n.n!

Muchas sorpresas, je, desilusiones, cosas divertidas, jeje, y uno que otro tomatazo ., XD, jaja.

Disfruten de estos sus siguientes capitulos, mis queridos lectores!

y muchas gracias a todos por no abandonarme n_n.

* * *

_**3. Amor partido en dos**_

(Perdiendo el corazón entre el lago de la tristeza y la confusión)

_Kaisouroku - Air OST_

No podía creérsela, simplemente no podía, que aquella "zorra" le anduviera "coqueteando" a su príncipe. Era como si el destino hubiera estado esperando para tenderle una trampa y hacerla que viera aquella horrible y triste escena. ¿Pero que tenía de malo eso?, ¿Por qué se sentía así si ella no era mas que una amiga del peli azul?, no era razón para que se pusiera ¿celosa?

-[¡No, claro que no, yo no puedo estar celosa de esa estúpida zorra!]-el solo hecho de recordar aquella simple escenita de auxilio en los laboratorios hizo que apretara con fuerza los puños y que sin querer se enterrara las uñas a tal grado de lastimarse las palmas y sacarse un poco de sangre, tan solo por lo molesta que estaba, y claro, no faltó el momento en que las lágrimas se presentaran, justo cuando el moreno llegaba de la cafetería con rumbo a donde estaba ella. El chico, para tratar de alegrarla un poco le había comprado un refresco, y uno de sus dulces favoritos con el dinero que se suponía utilizaría para su almuerzo; la chica no hizo mas que llorar desconsolada hundiendo la cabeza en la enorme panza del moreno, quien como respuesta a ese acto tan repentino, aún con las manos ocupadas la abrazó de todos modos, tratando de consolarla con suaves palabras de aliento, aquellas que un hermano siempre te daba cuando lo requería la ocasión.

-¡No llores, princesa, no vale la pena!, ¡además Stuart…!-no quería decir tal palabra para no lastimar a la niña, pero sin darse cuenta ella había acertado a sus pensamientos soltandola de sus labios muy triste.

-¡Un amigo, es solo un amigo, lo se, Russel-san, pero…!

-¿Pero?

-¡Es que…creo que…!

-¡Te enamoraste de él!, si, lo entiendo, princesa, todo el tiempo estuve al pendiente de eso, pero, nunca imaginé que algo como eso pasaría, digo, porque con lo poco que conozco a Stu te puedo casi asegurar que él no es de ese tipo de hombres que engañan fácilmente a la niña de la que se han empezado a enamorar…¡Ay, je, n-no escuchaste lo último!-reía nervioso el rapero, habiendo olvidado aquel pequeño secreto que el peli azul le había encomendado un día sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡Que has dicho, Russel-san!, ¡é-él e-está..!

-¡S-si, je, je, está enamorándose de ti!

-P-pero entonces porque…

-¿No será que malinterpretas las cosas, cielo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-En ninguna ocasión lo hemos visto con otra chica, ¿cierto?

-S-si

-y entonces en aquél instante él estaba semi inconsciente, ¿no crees que fue solo coincidencia que ella lo encontrara ahí?

-¡S-si p-pero…pero y si le hace algo!, ¿Y si lo…enamora?, ¡Russel-san, tengo mucho miedo, n-no quiero que él se enamore de ella!

-No te preocupes, princesita, eso no pasará, confiemos en que no-finalmente, para calmar la conversación le acaricio los cabellos dulcemente, después de que ambos hubieron llegado lentamente a sentarse en el suelo, donde colocaron las proviciones y permanecieron juntos como los "hermanos" que parecían. Abrazados.

_Kotowari - Air OST_

Del otro lado del universo, en aquel apartamento, en uno de los últimos pisos que este tenía, y una de las muchas habitaciones…

Ella aún pensaba en lo que pasaría a futuro después de habérselo llevado como quien dice sin permiso de la institución, y él en cambio seguía tan perdido en sus pensamientos, con la cara "larga" de solo pensar en lo que hace instantes había ocurrido y que si no se hubiera detenido ella posiblemente perdería algo muy valioso en si mismo, a manos de una total extraña, a la cual había empezado a tratar apenas ese día.

Lo que principalmente lo tenía así era el solo hecho de recordar que en su corazón desde hace días había estado "entrando" una dulce lucecita, a la cual llevaba mas tiempo, claro estaba, de conocerla; esa hermosa niña era la peli morada. Con solo recordar su tierna y sincera sonrisa le daban ganas de soltarse a llorar, como si estuviese cometiendo un pecado muy grave, pero volviendo a lo mismo ¿y por que se sentía así si ambos eran solo eso, amigos?, no había algo mas allá que simples miradas llenas de complicidad y una que otra sonrisa. No entendía ese extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo comenzaba a embargar, pero fuese cual fuese la razón el solo quería hacerlo desaparecer cuanto antes, pues si acaso la niña de sus alegrías se enterara de que esta chica casi se lo quería "comer" seguro que jamás le volvería a hablar por no haberse negado.

[¡No, no, no, ella no lo debe saber!]-apretaba con fuerza los ojos, en señal de desesperación, entonces así tan de repente tenía enfrente suyo nuevamente la mirada de aquella chica, quien algo intrigada, con un signo de interrogación en el rostro, solo atinaba a burlarse de él, para después pedirle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse del colchón.

A continuación lo siguiente que harían sería salir a tomar un poco de aire y comentar lo que había pasado "accidentalmente" hace rato.

Ella le explicaba a detalle lo que según ella pensaba había ocurrido, y él al menos quería creer que eso era la mera verdad, así que simplemente asentía a las respuestas y suposiciones de la chica con un si absolutamente repentino, cosa que a ella le empezaba a molestar, pues sentía que le estaba contestando solo por contestar.

-¡Oye, al menos piensa lo que te digo por un minuto, no me contestes tan rápido!

-¡L-lo siento pero es que!…quiero pensar que es cierto lo que dices-comenzaba a jugar traviesa y nerviosamente con sus dedos, agachando la vista en el proceso.

-Si, yo igual-mientras que ella solo suspiraba resignada, sin poder creer que de entre todos los idiotas retrasados que había conocido hubiera uno solo que le hubiese llamado tanto la atención y así de rápido.

-¡Mira, tómalo como quieras, digamos que fue un accidente!, ¡Por que imagino que esa cara de preocupación que tienes es debido a la niña que estaba contigo cuando te vi!, ¿Cierto?-simplemente no obtenía respuesta mas que con la afligida mirada del chico.

-¿Qué relación tiene contigo, es tu novia?- y así tan de pronto el chico reaccionó sonrojándose a mas no poder, escondiendo ahora si la mirada con mas razón

-¿Acerté?

-¡N-no!-le gritaba exaltado.

-¡Tranquilo pues, chico, je, solo era una pregunta! [¡Así que no es tu novia!, bien, eso me da ventaja a mi, ¿verdad?]-pensaba para si un poco emocionada, aunque así de pronto se daba una cachetada mental por haberlo hecho - [¡Pero que no ves la gravedad del asunto, tonta, él está asustado, y lo que es peor!…confundido]-finalmente suspiraba resignada, y ya sin mas tomaba lo que parecía la decisión mas adecuada en esos momentos.

-¿Te parece si te llevo a tu casa?, ¡Para que ya no se preocupen por ti tus amigos, digo, je, no pensarás quedarte conmigo, ¿o si?-de nuevo ni una respuesta. Su mirada decía desilusión al escuchar sus palabras. Eso le daba a entender que tal ves él también estaba en la misma situación que ella. Lo que pasó los flechó a ambos sin quererlo, y era la primera vez que les pasaba, como para no querer separarse después de aquél "accidente",

No, esa no parecía ser la decisión correcta para ninguno de los dos, ¿entonces que?

Sin pensarla más, y porque estaba empezando a cansarse de hacerlo, inmediatamente le tomó la mano al chico, quien muy sorprendido solo atinó a sonrojarse y a seguirle el paso, pues aparentemente lo traía casi volando, ya que quería llevarlo a un lugar más cómodo para platicar: el parque.

Al llegar al mencionado lugar la chica se acomodó en uno de los columpios, aprovechando que estaba solitario esa noche el lugar, y sin pensarlo el chico entendió que quería "jugar", así que le dio tremendo empujón con ambas manos que al tomarla desprevenida la tumbó al suelo, haciendo que literalmente mordiera el lodo que ahí había (NA: ¡see, eso te pasa por robarle un beso a nuestro querido peli azul! XP)

-¡Que crees que haces, idiota!—la chica se levantó inmediatamente molesta, como ogro y le plantó semejante grito al chico que terminó por asustarlo de mas (¡si que tenía inocencia!)

-¡P-PERDÓÓN!—se abrazaba inconscientemente a si mismo, poniendo grandes los ojos del susto.

-¡Ah, l-lo siento, no fue mi intención…oye ¿siempre eres así de ingenuo?—le miraba un poco sorprendida y molesta, limpiándose la cara con la chamarra que traía puesta (pues no tenía papel o pañuelo para hacerlo ¡A fin de cuentas ya le tocaba llevarla a la lavandería junto con la demás ropa!)

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?, está bien, no pasa nada—se le acercaba y le acariciaba los cabellos cual si fuera un niño, haciendo que volviera a caer en sus redes y se sonrojara.

De un momento a otro, después de acomodarse de nueva cuenta en el columpio, la chica se quedó pensativa con el silencio de la noche, y así de la nada salió el peli azul, con un pequeño ramito de flores entre sus manos, entregándoselo a la chica, quien un poco sorprendida prestaba atención a la mirada del chico.

-Olvidé agradecerte…por haberme salvado en-l-la escuela—se rascaba la cabeza un poco nervioso para retroceder despacio y sentarse en la banca que ahí había, esperando a que ella se acercara también y así escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Escucha, se que esto es…difícil para…ambos, pero…creo que no podré soportar…el hecho de que lo dejemos hasta aquí—volviendo al instinto de amor se recargó en su hombro, un poco triste y fingiendo sonreír, mientras volteaba hacia el cielo, para divisar las estrellas, con el ramito de flores entre sus manos.

Él comprendía a lo que se refería, y sabía sin duda que eso pasaría, porque lo presentía con tan solo ver la manera en que ella lo trataba y le hablaba. A todo esto, el deseo los atrapó entrelazando de nueva cuenta, y por segunda vez sus labios, en un beso mucho más tierno y tímido, que fue correspondido por los dos.

La noche se les fue así, muy juntos, abrazados a la luz de la luna, él volteando hacia el cielo, y la chica entre sus brazos dormida.

-[¿Qué será…lo que pasará entonces? ¿Hasta donde llegaremos? Perdóname, Noodle] —era lo único que cruzaba por su mente en esos instantes, con la cara totalmente triste.

Esa, la primera noche que compartía con ella, tomó la decisión de dormir en el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama de la chica, tan solo para dejarle a manera cortes lo mas cómodo a ella. Al principio no accedió fácilmente, pues no olvidaba que el chico no terminaba de recuperarse por completo de la explosión y las sustancias que lo transformaron, pero él, con la cara mas seria que no cualquiera haya visto en su rostro no le dio la razón y la sentó en la cama tomándola de los hombros, finalmente, viendo que ella se resignaba con una linda cara de "niña regañada" él le sonreía dulcemente, para ser abrazado por ella misma, quien casi a punto de llorar le pedía perdón por haberlo traído al apartamento sin su consentimiento.

-¡Perdóname, Stuart, por tenerte aquí, por darte la entrada a mi aburrido mundo!—había empezado a llorar.

-No te preocupes…todo estará bien, porque…siempre estaré apoyándote para salir adelante con esto [aunque me duela traicionarte, Noodle] —y él simplemente la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora que se había empezado a interesar en ella algo le decía que no sería fácil "soltarla", pues su terco corazón parecía haberse equivocado de persona, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-Gracias…ahora siento…que si me comprendes—sonreía, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I'm falling down – Avril Lavigne_

Pobre niña, locamente enamorada sin parecer ser correspondida. Con las piernas sobre los barandales del balcón de aquél su hogar y el de su fiel amigo (un apartamento) suspiraba, mientras le lloraba a la luna cual lobo en tragedia. (NA: ¡ja, ja, ja, tenía inspiración! XP)

-[¿Por qué me haces esto, Dios?, ¿Es por lo que pasó hace años?, ¿Por qué…no soy una niña como todas las demás?... ¡tu mas que nadie sabe cuanto lo he empezado a amar, no puedes alejarlo de mi tan rápido, no de ese modo!]—había comenzado a soltar lágrimas las cuales caían por el balcón, hasta llegar a parar al pavimento de la calle, donde se perdían entre la tierra y el polvo de la noche.

-¿Noods, estás despierta?—pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de aquél chico rápidamente secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su piyama. (Una bonita bata azul cielo de manga larga)

-¡Ah, Russel-san, l-lo siento si te preocupe!, pero es que…no puedo conciliar el sueño.

-Lo se, amor, pero no te puedes quedar así por siempre, ¿no crees que eso solo empeorará tu estado?, necesitas descansar, estoy seguro que eso te ayudará a olvidar la amargura de la tarde—la bajaba tomándola por la cintura, cual si fuere su padre, para llevarla entre sus brazos hacia su cama, donde después de arroparla entre las cobijas le revolvió los cabellos y le besó en la frente.

Diario iban a clases, y entre horas libres se le veía "viajando" por la ventana, con tal de que en cualquier momento **él **la viera y le preguntara el porque de su depresión. Pero por mas que anhelaba ese momento, ese pequeño instante, no pasaba nada, lo único que pasaba era una molesta mosca que se posaba en su nariz, fastidiándola de por medio.

-¡OH, vamos, Noods, no te quedes ahí toda la mañana o si no el almuerzo se nos va a ir, además ya sabes que todos los miércoles hay pizza en la cafetería!

-¡Si, pero no es lo mismo sin él!-fingía pucheros con los brazos cruzados aún en la ventana.

-¡Bueno, no será exactamente igual, pero nosotros dos haremos que así sea!-la tomaba de la cintura para subirla a sus hombros y así llevarla a la cafetería, donde después de escoger mesa le pidió al cocinero le permitiera cambiarle a la TV para ver uno de los programas favoritos de anime de la japonesa; al darse cuenta de lo que Russel pensaba hacer al tener en sus manos aquél control, ella, con su rebanada de pizza a punto de morderla fijó su mirada atenta hacia la televisión, donde encontró a uno de sus tantos personajes favoritos entrando en acción. Ella al instante comenzó a saltar de la alegría al ver como lucía su "amado" personaje ante las batallas.

-[Te lo dije, esta mañana será mas que divertida para los dos]-y ahí entre tanta alegría y gritos de emoción por parte de la niña, él comenzaba a sonreír y a seguirle la corriente a su "pequeña princesa".

Del otro lado de aquella alegría, en algún rincón del planeta, se encontraban la locura y el deseo, a punto de unirse en un solo sentimiento al ver como aquellos dos "enamorados" empezaban a lanzarse más de una mirada dentro de aquél apartamento. Pasados tantos días después de aquél incidente en el instituto, ambos se habían olvidado de la realidad para prestarse total y completa atención a lo que hacían el uno y el otro dentro de ese edificio.

Todas las mañanas desde temprano Stuart se levantaba, y según el horario que habían creado entre los dos, él le preparaba el desayuno a la chica, quien muy agradecida solía llevárselo (NA: al chico, no al desayuno XP) a la cama entre besos y caricias, y él sin poder evitarla se dejaba llevar, un poco temeroso de llegar mas lejos, por lo que cuando a punto estaban de llegar a ese punto en el que él se encontraba acorralado, entre la pared y la chica, con una de sus traviesas manos por encima de su pantalón, él la detenía con un beso, para levantarse de la cama y alejarse de la habitación dejándola con la ropa desarreglada y a medias. Un solo suspiro indicaba que eso le había molestado, mientras que para él eso significaba un alivio.

A la tercera vez que lo atrapaba, pero ahora con ella encima de sus caderas, y él en la cama recostado, ella le reprochó por fin su acto de "cobardía", a punto de darle una cachetada si no fuera por que él logró detenerle la mano antes de que lo tocara.

-¡Por que, Stuart!, ¡Por que no me dejas avanzar!

-¡Porque sabes que así no se hacen las cosas, Paula!-él también tenía garras y aparentemente era la primera vez que las sacaba, pues al parecer solo ella sabía como sacar sus emociones al máximo con sus trucos amorosos.

-¿Entonces como se hacen?, ¿Qué no entiendes que el sentimiento es mutuo?, ¿Qué lo que ambos sentimos…no se puede negar?-un poco resignada se levantó de encima suyo, para sentarse en la orilla derecha de la cama. Él en cambio no decía nada, y mientras se levantaba de la cama se empezaba a entristecer y a confundir más.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en ella?-le dirigía la palabra ahora mas tranquila, pero sin dejar de lado el enojo. Él lo podía sentir, y eso le daba miedo. El solo hecho de ver a la chica así le lastimaba mucho.

-Si

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste en ella que no puedes encontrar en mi?-seguía con esa tranquilidad.

-No lo se.

-Entonces…no es verdad…que sientes algo ¿por mi?

-Es que…no te lo puedo decir, porque aún no lo se-esas simples palabras hicieron que la chica se diera la vuelta y se compadeciera de su confusión; que se acercara lentamente hacia donde él estaba y que posara ambas manos en su rostro, para que le mirara a los ojos y se sonrojara tan tiernamente como siempre pasaba. Eso era más que suficiente para perdonarle todo a ese dulce e ingenuo chico.

-Entonces…déjame ayudarte, y te prometo que no te dolerá-un par de palabras hicieron que de nueva cuenta cayera en sus trampas, y se dejara llevar por aquello que se había convertido en una droga necesariamente letal para él: sus besos. Y aunque lo negaba él también tenía ganas de llegar mas lejos, pero no se sentía muy seguro porque no podía olvidar a Noodle.

Una noche, de entre tantas que habían pasado en ese apartamento, y después de aquella discusión por la mañana a la hora del desayuno, Stuart se le confesó por fin a la chica, quien mas que sorprendida estaba alegre al ver que después de todo había empezado a aceptar que él también sentía lo mismo que ella.

Mientras ella yacía en su cama, preparando el despertador para el día siguiente, él en esos instantes venía de lavarse los dientes y de ducharse. Con la toalla en su cuello, y los cabellos un poco alborotados y húmedos, se paró en el marco de la habitación y comenzó a sincerarse, muy tímido por todo lo que iba a decir sentía que era lo correcto si ya había llegado hasta el punto de besarla todos los días…Sentía que lo que ambos estaban viviendo era noviazgo.

-Paula…t-tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué sucede, Stu?—le miraba tan tranquila y comprensiva como siempre, esperando a que el chico se acercara a la cama cual si fuera un niño que buscaba consejo de su mamá.

-C-creo que…me estoy enamorando de ti.

Jaque mate, había dado en el clavo, justo en el punto exacto que hacía que la chica comenzara a enloquecer secretamente.

-¿P-por que llegaste a esa conclusión?—y mientras eso ocurría, ella se levantaba lentamente de entre las cobijas, deslizándose por todo el colchón hasta llegar a una orilla, donde de piernas cruzadas esperaba la respuesta adecuada del chico.

-Porque siento…que he descubierto lo que siento…cada vez que te beso.

-[¿Por Dios, Stuart, no estás hablando enserio, verdad?]—instintivamente la chica solo atinó a cubrir su boca, esperando que algo mas sucediera, pero viendo que no pasaba nada, se levantó un poco, y con un pie en el suelo le tomó de la mano al chico, guiándolo hasta la cama, donde dejó que él hiciera el resto después de plantarle un beso que lo dejó rojo totalmente.

-Demuéstramelo entonces, que es verdad lo que me estás diciendo—le susurraba traviesamente al oído, y con eso daba por hecho que el chico reaccionaría, y así había sido.

Stuart subió a la cama, acorralando a la chica en la pared y sosteniéndola por las muñecas, sin dejar de besarla. Pero el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas, pues lo que estaba haciendo era nuevo para él.

Entre suspiros y gemidos entrecortados ambos comenzaron a arder en deseo, dejándose llevar por el juego del deseo, y terminando, después de agitados, ambos abrazados y cubiertos entre las sábanas, totalmente desnudos.

La noche y la luna fueron testigos de sus travesuras nocturnas, y de la primera vez que aquél peli azul perdió su inocencia, a manos de la única persona que había comenzado a comprender y a abrir cada una de las puertas de su frágil corazón de niño.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Descubriendo el paraiso musical

T-T, buaaah, estoy leyendo los siguientes capitulos del manga de D gray man, snif snif, y mi pobrecito hermanito Allen está sufriendo muuuucho! T.T, aaaah!

snif, snif, (secandose enserio las lágrimas, XP), jajaja, seep, a veces me saca las lágrimas el leer o ver uno de mis animes favoritos u.u.

Hablando de otras cosas, je, aqui les traigo el 4 capitulo n.n!, esperando que les esté gustando este fic, y el capi anterior, n-n.

Bueno, terminando de leer este capi, al descubrir sus reviews, les agradeceré infinitamente en el 5to capi n.n!

disfruntenlo!

* * *

_**4. Descubriendo el paraíso musical**_

(La realidad de nuestros sueños)

_Una noche oscura, con la lluvia en la cara y el sonido de los truenos, hacían de esos momentos el infierno de su vida._

_Atrapado entre la basura, las ratas, y la mismísima cara de un demonio el cual solo él conocía, y que ahora yacía "comiéndoselo" con tan tremenda mirada mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello de su sudadera gris._

_-¡Te juro que no te la vas a acabar, mocoso de mierda, porque hasta en sueños te voy a perseguir, tan solo para hacer desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra tu asquerosa existencia!_

_¿Pero porque le odiaba tanto como para borrar su existencia?, ¿Qué le había hecho él para que terminara en semejantes condiciones y sitio?, y por último, ¿Quién era ese demonio que solo era conocido por él mismo?..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche, exactamente como sus sueños lo habían predicho, una fuerte e intensa lluvia arrasaba con toda la ciudad. El solo hecho de escuchar ese "molesto" sonido que golpeaba la ventana de su habitación lo tenía tan perturbado como nunca antes lo hubiese estado en su aburrida existencia.

Habiendo despertado de golpe, y con el cuerpo totalmente bañado en sudor, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió terriblemente molesto y asustado hacia el baño, para hacer sus necesidades, y descubrirse totalmente cansado al sentarse en aquella silla que tenía justo al lado de la ventana.

-[¿Por qué demonios y así tan de repente tuve con soñar con él, por que con él?, ¡de todas las personas tuvo que ser ese mal nacido!]—con las manos en sus oídos, y sumamente agitado se levantó de la silla para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a conciliar el sueño, no sin antes ver la hora a la que se había despertado: 3:30 AM.

Sin mucho que hacer se cubrió con las cobijas, y muy tembloroso (para sorpresa de él mismo) se adentró en ellas, cerrando los ojos, aún molesto. Algo le decía que el día que se avecinaba no iba a ser tan tranquilo como los demás.

Al llegar al instituto, con su típica cara de pocos amigos, y su reluciente uniforme (¡aunque no lo crean el chico de vez en cuando luce bien para si mismo, a pesar de amar tanto la suciedad!), remangado hasta los codos, y semi abierto del pecho, mostrando una dorada y fina cadenita que colgaba una cruz invertida, sin olvidar un cigarrillo que calmara sus ansias matutinas de querer estrangular a quien se le pusiera enfrente o le dirigiera tan siquiera la mirada, él iba decidido hasta su salón, sin dejar de pensar en la pesadilla de anoche.

Y sin saber aún porque la razón de tan abrumadora pesadilla, tenía la corazonada de que tal ves se trataba de una predicción sobre las próximas horas y minutos que pasara en el instituto.

Al arribar a su salón, con destino a la banca más cercana a la ventana izquierda de dicha habitación (su favorita aparentemente, puesto que tenía su nombre grabado en el respaldo de la misma con letras rojas en aerosol: Mudz!), ahí como siempre, uno adelante y el otro atrás de esa banca, se encontraban sus "amigos", o mejor dicho sus sirvientes, esperándole con una estúpida sonrisa; ya estaba esperando como siempre sus molestos saludos matinales.

-¡Hola, Mudz sama!

-¡Hola, tarados!—bufaba molesto volteando hacia la ventana de brazos cruzados.

-Viene mas serio que de costumbre, amo, ¿Qué lo tiene así?

-¿Quiere contarnos?—se trataba de un par de gemelos con cara de maniacos, los típicos que no faltaban en el salón y que se juntaban por supuesto con el mas "malo" de la clase.

-[¿Desde cuando soy su amo?, ¡par de idiotas retrasados!... ¡Oye, aunque no se oye mal el cumplido!]—Esbozaba secretamente una sonrisa enigmáticamente sucia al comenzar a aceptar que lo llamaran amo-¡Es algo que no les incumbe por el momento, porque…no creo que puedan ayudarme de todos modos!—se levantaba de la silla, poniendo cara de arrogancia absoluta, y mientras salía del salón, para sentarse cerca de la entrada, debajo de la ventana derecha, con el mismo cigarrillo a punto de consumírsele, en los labios, ellos lo seguían y se sentaban frente a él.

-¡Lo que sea por el amo, haríamos lo que sea!—decían al unísono, haciendo reverencia al rey del satanismo.

-¿lo que sea?—les miraba con desconfío en su mirada, aún de brazos cruzados.

-¡Si, lo que sea, amo, solo pídalo!

-¡Mmh, suena muy tentador!—se sobaba la barbilla empezando a pensar en lo primero que les diría e impondría como su tarea diaria.

Ellos siempre le hacían favores a Murdoc a cambio de dejarlos quedarse a su lado y seguirle la huella todos los días, pues por ser unos fenómenos en su totalidad no encontraban mejor consuelo y salvación que con uno de su especie, ¡y sobre todo si se trataba del rey de los demonios o su viva encarnación!

-¡Miren, idiotas, les tengo una tarea esta vez mas complicada de lo que creen, y les pido de favor, que NO abran la boca por ningún motivo, pues esto es confidencial!

-¡Si, amo, no lo haremos!—se cerraban la boca con un zipper literalmente.

-Se trata…de mi mal nacido hermano Hannibal

-¿E-ese Hannibal?—le miraban sorprendidamente asustados

-¡Si, ese Hannibal!—les gritaba molesto.

-¡O-ok!—ponían los ojos de plato y contestaban seriamente atentos.

-¿Y-y que tiene ese Hannibal?

-¡Pues ese Hannibal!… ¡dejen de repetir tanto su nombre, imbéciles, que un día de estos se les vendrá el cielo encima!—y es que el solo hecho de escuchar tantas veces ese nombre hacía que le diera curiosamente miedo-¡A lo que voy! ¡Quiero que me investiguen a detalle sobre su paradero, donde se encuentra en estos instantes y que ha sido de su miserable vida!

-¡Entendido, amo!—decía uno de los gemelos

-Si mal no recuerdo, amo, él está estudiando en esta institución también—le comentaba el otro.

-¿Ah si?, ¡QUEE!, ¡Repítelo otra vez y te corto la lengua, maldito gusano!—lo agarraba del cuello de la playera, haciendo que escondiera la cabeza como tortuga asustada entre su ropa.

-¡Pe-pero es cierto, amo…e-él se encuentra a-aquí!

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?—por fin lo soltó, acomodándose de nueva cuenta en su lugar.

-Po-por que una vez le vimos coqueteándole a una chava…creo que también conoce usted a esa chava.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo está eso?—preguntaba intrigado

-¡Sip, amo, creo que tenía un nombre algo así como…Perla o, Paula, si, Paula, eso creo!

-¡Maldito!—esta vez el maldito era otro, pero por no tener algo a que hacer trizas se aprovechó y tomó al otro gemelo del cuello de la camisa, casi asfixiándolo de lo enojado que estaba— [¡Así que te atreves a robármela!]-¡A canijos, como estaba eso!, ¿Robársela?, ¿Qué se traía entre manos, Murdoc?— [¡Te apareces en mis sueños, y ahora me sales con esto!, ¡Juro que cavarás tu propia tumba algún día, hermano!]—aunque no lo quisiera admitir era su hermano, y en ocasiones, de niño, tenía la pinta de admirar a aquél tipo rudo que le había enseñado lo mejor del mundo de la música oscuramente atractiva: el Heavy Metal.

-Pero no se preocupe, amo, lo tendremos al tanto de lo que pase con ese sujeto—ambos se levantaban del suelo, y con ambas manos en su cabeza, en señal de orden y disciplina se marchaban para entrar a la clase; Murdoc en cambio se levantaba y se marchaba del salón, esa clase no era de su interés en la conquista del mundo.

-¡Bien, espero que lo cumplan, gusanos, porque si no lo hacen ya saben lo que les espera!—les señalaba con un dedo, para después levantarse también y marcharse lejos del salón, no sin antes tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo.

Del otro lado de las rejas de la institución, recién entrando, se encontraban muy acaramelados cierto par de enamorados, muy agarraditos de la mano y sonriéndose con complicidad, entre beso y beso.

Nadie, aparte de Murdoc conocía a esos dos demasiado bien como para apretar sus puños y comenzar con la diversión de esa mañana.

-¡Mira nada mas donde se metió la zorra esta vez, con el retrasado con carita de niña!, ¡Aparentemente no acertaron del todo esos dos enanos, porque ya no te veo con Hannibal, linda!—se relamía los labios con su larga y "asquerosa" lengua, mientras sigiloso les seguía la huella a donde quiera que fueran.

La cafetería había sido el lugar de encuentro de estos dos tortolos, y Murdoc fingió con aires de investigador privado escucharlos, sentándose en la mesa mas cercana y menos visible para ambos; pidió un café, y de brazos cruzados comenzó a escuchar sus cursilerías.

-Hace tiempo que empezaba a extrañar este lugar, ¡me trae viejos recuerdos, Stuart!—la chica suspiraba, como si estuviera en un sueño.

-¿Qué tipo de recuerdos, si puedo saber?—y él en cambio, tomándola de la mano le sonreía a la manera mas "seductora" que podía (¡porque ni crean que le salía, con esa cara tan linda que tenía!)

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ni lo intentes, Stuart, sabes que no te sale de ese lado!—ella nada mas se burlaba de su carita, viendo lo lindo que se sonrojaba.

-¡No te burles, es todo lo que puedo hacer…para-para-tratar de conquistarte!—él solo hacía pucheros a manera tierna.

-¡Pues con tu simple mirada de niño ya lo has hecho!—lo tomó desprevenido y le plantó un beso, dejándolo en las nubes con tremenda sonrisa de tonto.

-¡Pícaro, Stuart, no hagas esa cara que me haces reír!

-¿Cuál otra quieres que haga?, es la única que tengo—ahora se le había salido lo chistoso, claro, sin saberlo, pues estaba diciendo la mas pura verdad.

-[¡giugh, cuanto azúcar, creo que me haré diabético a este paso!, ¡Par de tontos retrasados!]

Sin encontrar nada interesante y nuevo, más que el simple hecho de que dos de sus personas mas odiadas compartían momentos juntos, decidió irse de la cafetería para ir a la siguiente clase que ya tocaba, ¡esa si le interesaba, pues hasta Stuart la tomaba! (¡y no era por Stuart, sino para sorpresa de Murdoc, quien no imaginaba dotes musicales en aquél "pobre" retrasado). ¡Exacto, la siguiente clase, que Murdoc si tomaría era Música! Sin olvidar que ahí no había más que instrumentos clásicos, así que a él le correspondía el violonchelo, aquel grande violín de entre toda la orquesta.

Al principio le pareció una locura tocar semejante instrumento endemoniado, y aparte de locura ridiculez, ¡así que simplemente no lo tocaría!, aunque al buscar instrumentos desafortunadamente se fue dando cuenta de que ese era el único con el que sus dotes artísticos lo identificaban muy bien.

Intentó con cada uno de los instrumentos que aquel el primer día en dicha clase había encontrado…

El primero fue la tuba, algo sumamente raro para alguien de su talla. En cuanto lo vio se echó a reír de tan solo imaginar al que lo tocaría (Aparentemente no conocía este tipo de instrumentos) así que para probar lo ridículo que era comenzó a tocarlo, el maestro le ayudó a acomodárselo alrededor del cuerpo (recordemos que parece una víbora de tan enroscado que está (NA: ¡Ni yo se como se pone XP!). En cuanto comenzó a tocar descubrió lo cansado que era el soplarle, así que en vez de ponerse verde por el esfuerzo se puso azul.

El siguiente instrumento a tocar fue la simple y fácil flauta de pan.

-[¿Qué tiene de increíble este simple instrumento de juguete?]—vamos a ver que tenía de interesante; cuando comenzó a tocarlo con las indicaciones del maestro, de tapar cada uno de los hoyitos de la flauta misma según las notas a tocar, cuando sopló de nueva cuenta se desafinó. De tan fuerte que sopló el maestro se tapó los oídos y molesto le arrebató la flauta de las manos, entonces el moreno vio otra flauta más grande y negra, de tan solo verla el maestro se la negó inmediatamente.

-¡Ni lo pienses!

-[¡Genial, lo mas seguro es que hubiera salido peor la cosa!]—se cruzaba de brazos y sacaba la lengua en señal de grosería.

Otro instrumento, y quizás el último o si no el penúltimo, fue el piano, un hermoso y delicado instrumento que te hacía soñar con tan solo tocar unas cuantas teclas.

-[¡Ja, este si será pan comido!]—eso pensaba, ¡pero era todo lo contrario, pues viéndolo así parecía ser uno de los mas complicados de entre todos los demás!, porque en cuanto el maestro le enseñó lo que tocaría se asustó al ver cuanta nota dibujada llenaba la hoja que le habían puesto encima del piano. Cuando empezó a tocar obviamente se desafinó y con facilidad se fastidió.

-[¡Quien tocaría semejante instrumento de muchos dientes!]

Así sin más se resignó y tomó el violonchelo, y con ayuda del maestro día tras día aprendió a controlarlo, haciéndolo el mejor de sus amigos dentro de ese salón.

Después de varias clases de música que veía aquel raro instrumento de "muchos dientes" sin dueño aparentemente, quiso saber quien sería el siguiente en tocarlo después de tanto tiempo, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el alumno nuevo en esa clase era nada menos que el mismísimo Stuart, quien en cuanto descansó los dedos de ambas manos en las teclas del piano parecía estar tocando la melodía de los dioses. Dejó por demás sorprendido al moreno por tan semejante rapidez con que tocaba el instrumento.

-[¡No puede ser, quien sería capaz de aprender semejante reburujo de notas!]

Cada jueves, en ese mismo salón, el cual al inicio de clases se veía vacío y solitario (sin una sola alma, instrumento ni mueble dentro del mismo, solamente aquél viejo y grande piano negro) se escuchaba el sonido melodioso de aquél piano siendo tocado. Todos en la institución llegaban a pensar que se trataba al principio de un fantasma o espectro adorador de ese tipo de música, pues a veces solía tocar notas musicales tan difíciles y espectrales que si se escuchaban con atención sembraban una extraña especie de terror en sus corazones (¡Tanto así!); Hasta que un jueves, sin mucho que hacer dentro de aquella institución, ya que se acercaban las vacaciones y muy pocos salones se encontraban ya ocupados por alumnos, el moreno mismo tomó la decisión de averiguar al responsable de aquellas melodías.

¡Obviamente no creía que hubiese fantasmas dentro de la institución, quien creería en semejantes niñerías! Pero para estar mas seguros, y no cometer algo fatal, el moreno se fue sigiloso hacia la entrada de aquél estudio, donde mientras mas se acercaba mas escuchaba el sonido del piano.

Así sin más abrió las puertas de par en par, encontrándose con el dueño de aquellas melodías: Stuart. Y aparentemente no estaba mal acompañado, pues aquella pequeña, su amiguita, se veía muy animosa mientras bailaba cual si fuera bailarina en todo el estudio, dejándose llevar por las bonitas y espectrales notas que el peli azul tocaba ávido con sus dedos.

-¡Así que tu eras el responsable de todos esos rumores fastidiosos en todo el campus!—se acercó lo suficiente para ver como sus manos se movían con sorprendente velocidad; ahí cruzado de brazos se dispuso a escucharlo, para finalmente sacar una hoja de quien sabe donde y ponérsela encima de todas las demás para que la tocara.

-¡Apréndete esta melodía, y solo así entonces creeré que eres un genio!—le miraba desafiante, y el peli azul en cambio le miraba serio pero sin ninguna señal de maldad en aquellos dos grandes hoyos que tenía ahora por ojos.

Con una fe ciega en lo que tocaría, y pensando que no por nada sería fácil, comenzó a divisar la hoja, y después de un rato la empezó a tocar. El moreno, viendo los buenos resultados que este le daba le dio cuerda al asunto y lo mejoró pidiéndole con la misma intensidad de voz que le había ordenado tocara la melodía empezará a cantar, pues la hoja no solo tenía las notas sino también la letra de la canción

Crystalised (The XX cover)

Al ver como la cantaba con tanta tranquilidad los ojos se le volvieron a abrir de par en par, y se quedó sorprendido.

Finalmente, después de haber terminado toda la melodía, tanto tocada como cantada, el moreno con aire triunfal y mostrando la larga lengua se acercó al peli azul y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-¡Muy bien, te felicito, eres muy bueno con los dedos!, Te propongo un trato, una oferta que probablemente no rechazarás si tanto te gusta la música.

_Sound check (gravity) - Gorillaz_

Lo siguiente que le dijo fue su pequeño sueño acerca de pertenecer a una banda, donde al no saberse un buen cantante, con la magnifica voz de ángel que tenía el peli azul quiso ponerlo de vocalista, y mejor aún, a cargo del teclado. El peli azul al principio se quiso negar, pero viendo como se ilusionaba la pequeña peli morada vio que no parecía una mala idea después de todo, así que no aceptó sin antes invitar a sus amigos a que disfrutaran con él de aquél sueño que el moreno tanto había esperado se cumpliera.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, los cuatro chicos se reunieron en el estudio mismo de la institución, donde al encontrar el moreno lo que parecían ser algunos instrumentos viejos en el basurero del barrio comenzó a acomodar a los otros dos chicos dándoles al azar y sin pensarlo algunos instrumentos.

A la niña le entregó una guitarra eléctrica forrada en su material de negro, al afroamericano le pidió se sentara donde se encontraba aquella basura de batería, y le aventó las baquetas para que empezara a familiarizarse con el instrumento. Al peli azul no le tuvo que acomodar instrumento alguno, pues al parecer él había traído unos cuantos teclados y sintetizadores de su casa, eso le pareció mas que perfecto a Murdoc, quien después de darle una silla al peli azul él tomó aquél también viejo instrumento que su padrastro le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 20 (contando ahora con 23 años de edad), un hermoso bajo, negro también.

A cada uno, de manera individual les dio una hoja, la misma para todos, donde marcó sus nombres, pidiéndoles así comenzaran a tocar cada uno su parte.

El primero fue el afroamericano, siguiéndole el paso la niña, y después él, finalmente fue el peli azul, quien simplemente se dispuso a cantar la melodía. Con los sintetizadores del peli azul Murdoc se empezó a divertir de lo lindo, y preparó así de la nada lo primero que le salió de la mente para darle ritmo y vida a esa melodía.

_**Clint Eastwood**_

_I'm happy, _

_Feeling glad_

_I got sunshine_

_In a bag_

_I got useless_

_But not for long_

_The future is coming on_

El primer éxito de aquellos cuatro chicos se llamó Clint Eastwood, ¡Obviamente esto no se supo sino hasta dentro de unos cuantos años!, pues apenas habían empezado a tocar una simple melodía inventada con papel y lápiz, pero eso no impidió que el moreno comenzará a soñar despierto día y noche con aquél día en que por primera vez pisaría los escenarios, y la fama y fortuna que obtendría al volver como zombis a toda la gente que los escuchara tocar aquella melodía, como él la llamaba, del infierno.

Esa noche sus sueños se vieron reflejados en el cristal de las ventanas de aquél estudio escolar, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y lo que parecía ser nuevos amigos.

Pero esos sueños no estarían por siempre con él, pues no olvidaba que tenía cada noche aquella pesadilla que si no era premonición de un solo día o de una semana, el día era especifico, y en cualquier momento podría llegar. Mientras no se preocupaba por eso, pues a parte de la música y su pasado de niño con aquellas dos personas que eran su familia (su molesto e infernal padrastro, y aquél demonio que tenía por hermano mayor) tenía también otro gravísimo problema el cual por una extraña razón comenzó a recordar los primeros días que empezó a ver al peli azul tomado de la mano de aquella zorra quien se lo comía a besos todas las mañanas al salir de su última clase, disponiéndose a ir a casa.

Ni siquiera supo porque había comenzado a recordar semejantes memorias siendo que ya eran años de aquél terrible suceso.

¿Y como fue que pasó todo ese desastre de pensamientos que lo tenían como zombi cada mañana dentro de la cafetería, bebiéndose en lugar de alcohol cuanto café le cupiera, cosa que tenía por demás preocupados a sus compinches?

Todo empezó aquél día a las afueras de la cafetería, cerca de los baños, donde encontró que la chica empezaba a dejar solo por unos cuantos minutos a cierto peli azul, pues tenía que ir al "tocador" unos minutos.

-[¡Bien, creo que el día me ha sonreído esta mañana, je, je!, ¡Paula, mi amor, prepárate para despedirte de tu pobre noviecito, ya que gracias a mi ingenioso talento y maravillosos atributos, lograré que le rompas su corazoncito en miles de pedacitos, y no se la va a acabar cuando nos vea juntos, ja, ja, ja!]

Inmediatamente en cuanto vio a la chica acercarse hacia los baños la tomó desprevenida y por detrás suyo le tomó ambas muñecas, evitando que volteara hacia atrás, ahí mismo le susurró al oído lo que tenía pensado hacer, y lo que al parecer había sido un trato por parte de ella que ya venía siendo hora de que empezara a cumplir.

-¡Paula, que sorpresa que te encuentro por aquí!—rápidamente le tomó las muñecas y se las colocó detrás de la espalda, la chica simplemente al escuchar la aspera voz del moreno comenzó a poner mueca de asco y fastidio.

-¡Ah, eres tu, Murdoc, que es lo que quieres esta vez!

-¿No me digas que ya olvidaste nuestra pequeña promesa, con tal de quitarte de encima a toda esa bola de idiotas retrasados, linda?—le sacaba la lengua, acariciándole traviesamente el cuello, haciendo que suspirara irremediablemente.

-¡Ja, pensé que tu si!, ¡Pero que no ves que estoy ocupada!

-¿Qué, con ese maldito niño?, ¡No me digas que la voluptuosa Paula Cracker se rebajó a semejante hijo de papi!, ¡Míralo nada mas, él no tiene lo que tu buscas, reina!

-¡Como lo sabes, lo has intentado, Murdoc!, ¡Aunque viniendo de un tipo tan asquerosamente sexy como tu yo creo que hasta con los hombres lo harías, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además ¡él no es nada comparado contigo!

-¡Ya lo se!—le decía molesta, dirigiéndose sin pensarlo mas hacia los labios y brazos del moreno, yéndose así ambos al interior de los baños de los hombres, entre besos y caricias morbosas y lascivas, finalizando ambos dentro de uno de los tantos cubículos, con ella encima de la cintura del moreno y este mismo empezando con la diversión al empezarse a desabrochar los pantalones.

Del otro lado de la situación, aún a las afueras de la cafetería, se encontraba cierto peli azul esperando impaciente a la que era su novia, sin contar que aquellos sus viejos amigos se acercarían a saludarlo, él por supuesto nunca tenía malas intenciones hacia las personas por lo que se entretuvo un buen rato con el afroamericano, quien de manera muy tranquila, y para evitar tristezas le pidió a la peli morada le esperara dentro de la cafetería pidiendo el almuerzo de esa mañana. Ella solo pasó seria y un poco triste cerca del peli azul, quien no sintiéndose nada valiente agachó la cabeza en señal de tristeza y sintiéndose como el completo fracasado que era por estar con la chica "equivocada".

-¿Cómo estás, hermano?, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?—le preguntaba amable como siempre el afroamericano, después de darle un apretón de manos al peli azul.

-Pues no me va mal, no te puedo mentir, es solo que…¡los he extrañado mucho, Russ!

-Se a que te refieres, amigo, pero tu sabes que después de lo que ha pasado, siendo que eres mas que responsable, para no encontrar culpables, de lo que le pasa a nuestra pequeña, ¿cierto?—le miraba serio.

-Cierto—y el peli azul simplemente se entristecía, agachando de a poco la mirada-¡te juro que no era mi intención que esto pasara, pero es que…no tengo el valor para verla a los ojos y pedirle perdón!

-No te preocupes, algún día tendrás que hacerlo, así que piénsalo bien, mano, sino quieres lastimarla mas date cuenta de tus sentimientos de una buena vez, antes de que otra tragedia suceda en esta institución.

Y no podía estar más equivocado, ya que después de avisarle a la niña que iría al baño, el peli azul siguiéndolo, (también debía ir) ambos entraron al baño, y exactamente el tercer cubículo fue donde encontraron a los criminales dueños de esa tragedia: cierto moreno y cierta chica que se hacía llamar la novia de Stuart Pot.

El primero en decepcionarse de lo visto había sido cierto peli azul, quien con los ojos totalmente abiertos, al ver como la chica se desacomodaba de encima del moreno para salir asustada hacia su novio, comenzó a correr y a alejarse de los baños. En el camino sin poder ya mas soltó ligeras y dolorosas lágrimas que inundaron todo su rostro, el afroamericano no lo quiso detener pues quería que se diera cuenta de una vez de sus verdaderos sentimientos. En cambio no se quedó de brazos cruzados, pues viendo al responsable de la desilusión de uno de sus mejores amigos, arremetió con todo y le partió la cara al moreno, quien muy sorprendido por tremendo acto se comenzó a arrastrar hacia la salida a gatas.

-¡No, espérate, mano, fue un accidente, je!—fingía demencia ante la mirada de cólera del afroamericano, quien empezaba a calentar para tomarlo nuevamente por el cuello de la chamarra del uniforme y azotarlo contra las puertas de los cubículos.

-¿Eso es un accidente?, ¡Pude notar cuan satisfecho te veías, Murdoc! ¿Qué pasó con el trato que hicimos aquél día en el estudio, de que pasara lo que pasara jamás te atreverías a lastimar a ninguno de nosotros, nosotros de igual forma te pagaríamos respetándote, pero viendo la maldad que has hecho no mereces ser perdonado!—a punto de darle un puñetazo llega aquella pequeña, quien después de haber visto salir corriendo y llorando a su amigo sin respetar reglas entra a los baños de los hombres y exige una explicación, imaginando al culpable de tan tremendo escandalo.

Paró toda pelea entre el afroamericano y el moreno y le pidió explicaciones a los dos, quienes muy sentidos por lo ocurrido se las dieron, finalizando con Russel llevado de la mano de la niña y Murdoc aún en los baños limpiándose la sangre que le escurría por la comisura de los labios y la nariz.

A continuación la niña fue corriendo a donde el peli azul, quien muy deprimido le negó el paso dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a la menor.

-¡Stu-chan!, ¿Estás bien?, ¡Que ocurrió, porque no me cuentas!

-¡Dé-déjame solo, Noods, t-tu no lo entenderías!

-¿Entender que?—le miraba tranquila y preocupada a la vez.

-El…daño que te he hecho por darme cuenta del gran error que cometí todo este tiempo—seguía llorando, hasta llegar a sentir poco a poco el abrazo de aquella dulce niña, quien comenzaba a consolarlo comentándole que no estaba solo, y a decirle lo mucho que ella también había sufrido desde aquella vez en el laboratorio.

-Tu no eres el único afectado, Stu. No sabes cuan triste me puso el saber que mi mejor amigo…le había entregado su corazón a una… ¡zorra! Como esa. Me dolió mucho pensar que tu…que tu ya no me querías—sombreaba la mirada en el proceso, para después comenzar a recibir la atención absoluta del chico, quien muy preocupado también le dio la razón al comenzar a contarle todo lo que había guardado para ella todo ese tiempo.

-Perdóname, Noodle…yo siempre…sentí afecto por ti…y nunca quise que esto pasara entre nosotros…pensé diario en volver a tu lado, pero sentía que si lo hacía…arruinaría de mas todo lo que había empezado a suceder, y que…no me perdonarías nunca—con esas palabras, y al verse ambos a los ojos, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, para consolarse y reconciliarse por todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

La chica no lo perdonó así de fácil, pero ya no le tomó rencor, al contrario, le alegró saber que su mejor amigo volvería a estar a su lado como los viejos tiempos. Eso le daba mínimas pero importantes esperanzas para poder tener su corazón de nueva cuenta.

En cuanto a la mentada Paula, sintiéndose un poco arrepentida por lo que había hecho con Murdoc le pidió disculpas al peli azul, quien muy sentido quiso tratar de regresar también a su lado, pero recordó las dulces palabras de promesa que había hecho con Noodle; la pequeña también estaba de testigo ante la pequeña escena de arrepentimiento que sucedía entre el peli azul y Paula.

Después del arrepentimiento vino la despedida, despedida que hizo llorar mas a Stuart que a Paula misma, quien muy decidida y después de haberse alejado lo suficiente del peli azul también comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Mucho tiempo fue pasando para que Stuart se olvidara de aquella la primera dueña de su corazón, y Noodle todo el tiempo estuvo a sus cuidados, con tal de recuperar su amistad, cariño y confianza absoluta para lo que necesitara; Murdoc en cambio comenzó a sentir lástima por cierto peli azul, y no solo eso, sino que a diario sin creérsela comenzaba a pensarlo, tanto así que creía estarse volviendo loco ante lo que pensaba: pequeñas escenas en las que el peli azul siempre le sonreía a nadie mas que no fuera él.

¿Pero porque pasaba semejante cosa?, ¿Por qué a él quien ni siquiera admiraba por un pelo al menor, mas que únicamente por saberlo un dios entre el teclado y la voz que lo caracterizaban, ¿Y como ocurrió, si tan poco había compartido con aquél mocoso retrasado, quien siempre parecía estar sonriendo? Ni el mismo lo entendía, no entendía que después de haberlo visto llorar por aquella mujerzuela, y ahora fuera consolado por cierta niña él extrañamente se muriera por ayudarle a quitar ese dolor con tan solo unas simples y sencillas palabras de arrepentimiento.

-[¡Pero porque demonios me he dignado a pensar eso!, ¡Es un patético retrasado que lo único que sabe hacer es sonreír, además se lo merecía, por no fijarse a quien le entregaba sus estúpidos sentimientos, ahora tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias todo el tiempo!, no vale la pena que me empiece a preocupar por él, con su voz y su talento me es suficiente]

Eso quiso pensar, que Stuart solo le servía para compartir el crédito en la banda, siendo que su corazón comenzaba a decir todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba.

El solo hecho de haberlo visto llorar así le trajo de vuelta aquellas malas memorias que cuando niño lo tenían totalmente perturbado, como si la vida se hubiese ido en aquel acto de morbosidad y suciedad que su malnacido padrastro había cometido.

Veía en los ojos de Stuart a aquél pequeño mocoso inútil que no servía más que para satisfacer las ansias y maldades de su padrastro y su odioso hermano. CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Infierno de medianoche

Volviendo de nueva cuenta a este espacio, y mencionandoles que de nuevo me estaré ausentando, eso debido a que mis vacaciones se han acabado.

Agradeciendole a Diosito por dármelas, y mas por dejarme regresar de nuevo a clases, pues extraño a mis amigas u_u.

En fin, je, seguiré escribiendo y actualizando cuando el tiempo me lo permita, y mientras tanto, para no dejarlos aburridos y en una larguisima espera, les dejo otros dos capitulos llenos de diversion n.n!

ACLARACION: a partir de aqui se profundiza un poco mas la relación que Murdoc y 2D tienen, así que estos capitulos, no recuerdo si este o el segundo, XP jaja, tienen lemon, o el intento, je, porque creanme, no soy tan buena en esas escenas como lo soy con el resto de la trama u.u.

Hago un esfuerzo por que les gusten, je, y ps si tienen consejos por darme para estas escenas se los agradecería infinitamente n_n.

Arre ps, les dejo este capiii!

Ah, y de una vez aprovecho para agradecer a:

**gabiiii81 ; Rocknoodle15 ; ojamajo-Noodle-z4m4 y a Rinnax3**

Por vuestros reviews, y por seguirle la huella a este fic, n.n

Sin mas por decir, a leer, y nos vemos en segundo capitulo!

* * *

_**5. Una melodía infernal de medianoche**_

(Cuando los fantasmas del pasado te asechan)

_**3 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

_Man research (clapper) - Gorillaz_

El panorama de aquellas pesadillas había crecido y aumentado su terror desde que había empezado a compartir su tiempo completo con aquellos tres chicos, ahora integrantes de aquella la banda mas famosa de esa época que por supuesto él había hecho gracias al esfuerzo que había dado frutos, justo como él lo había soñado tanto tiempo atrás.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas los primeros meses de su primera aparición en los escenarios y estaciones de radio de Nueva York, con aquella simple melodía que Murdoc mismo había creado cuando se encontraba en la institución, Clint Eastwood; ahora era toda una canción que se encontraba día con día entre los tres primeros lugares de popularidad del año.

Y el fruto de sus esfuerzos había sido la enorme cantidad de dinero que ahora yacía dentro de su habitación, en aquel viejo edificio abandonado, los Estudios Kong, el cual aparte de viejo tenía la mala suerte de estar establecido cerca de un cementerio de muy mala muerte, donde cada noche tenía fiesta con cuanto muerto y zombi salía en busca de comida.

El primero en enterarse de este pequeño inconveniente había sido cierto peli azul, quien después de haber sido mandado como siempre a hacerle mandados a su líder entraba corriendo hacia el gran edificio, respirando a todo pulmón y con lágrimas en los ojos de tan solo imaginar que los zombis lo llegaran a alcanzar un día y se lo cenaran.

-¿2D-san, estás bien?—aquella peli morada como siempre lo revisaba de pies a cabeza asegurándose de que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño, después llegaba muy fastidiado cierto moreno, arrebatándole las cervezas que le había mandado comprar.

-¡Oe, tu, pedazo de mierda, porque demonios te tardaste tanto, me estaba muriendo de sed!

-¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decirle después de que arriesga su pellejo por ti, Murdoc san?—le gritaba molesta la niña, poniéndosele al tu por tu enfrente suyo y evitando que se fuera de la estancia.

-¿Qué mas querías que le dijera, amor, si casi me deja muerto de sed por haber tardado tanto?, ¡No se merece mi perdón, así que la próxima vez que se tarde ya no le permitiré el paso al edificio, será cena de nuestros anfitriones los zombis, ja, ja, ja!

-¡De que hablas, Mudz, estás loco!, ¡No tienes idea de lo que tiene que lidiar tan solo para traerte lo que le pides, que aparentemente de nada sirve, ni nos beneficia a nosotros!

-¡Ja, alégrate de que formas parte de la banda, Russel querido, porque si insistes en ponerte en mi contra te vas junto con este malnacido también!—aparentemente se encontraba demasiado borracho como para disculparse y discutir como cada noche en la entrada de dicho edificio, así que sin mas por agregar dirigía sus pasos hacia lo que era el pasillo que daba hacia la entrada del carpark, para dirigirse hacia sus amados aposentos: el Winnebago

-¡Esta vez si se pasó!—decía cierto afroamericano, ayudándole al peli azul a sentarse en el sillón de la sala, para después traerle un vaso de agua para calmar su cansancio, y después junto con Noodle dirigirse hacia la cocina, donde muy gustoso, pues era el único con dotes de ama de casa, empezaba a preparar la cena, buscando en todas partes de la cocina misma cada uno de los ingredientes que la chica le mencionaba, los cuales se encontraban en el recetario que ella llevaba entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto 2D solo se disponía a prender un rato la TV, para ver que de interesante encontraba que lo distrajera del tremendo susto que se había llevado hace rato.

No encontrando mucho se dispuso a jugarse una pequeña partida con el Xbox que recién habían comprado. Conectó los controles, en este caso una guitarra, y comenzó a jugar ansioso Guitar Hero.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, míralo, parece que ya se le pasó el susto de hace rato, noods!, ¿Por qué no lo acompañas un rato, mientras yo preparo la cena?

-De acuerdo, Russel-san, pero no te tardes mucho porque ya hace hambre, ¿verdad, 2D-san?

-¡Siii!—gritaba animado cierto peli azul, con la cara mas alegre que se le pudiera ver esa noche, mientras saltaba con la guitarra entre sus manos, como si realmente estuviera rockeando.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, 2D-san, que emocinado estás, déjame jugar a mi también!, ¿Si?—le miraba con ojitos tiernos, haciendo que como siempre quedara convencido el peli azul, todo sonrojado y cediéndole la guitarra a la niña, quien se lucía y vencía al chico en su propio juego musical.

-¡Oh no, Noods, no es justo, he vuelto a perder!—fingía hacer pucheros como niño regañado, haciendo que la niña se burlara y se acercara a él y le colocara su cabeza entre sus piernas, para acariciarle suavemente los cabellos y sin que se diera cuenta posiblemente robarle un beso, pero nunca lo conseguía ya que Murdoc entraba como perseguido por un demonio al edificio, muy molesto porque se le había acabado el licor o porque no había podido dormir bien, y para des aburrirse un rato se robaba a la niña del sillón, tomándola entre sus brazos como si fuese una princesa; 2D, defendiendo lo que era SUYO fingía necesitarlo para que no se le ocurriera besar a la chica, quien muy agradecida solo suspiraba, y se sobaba el atractivo al recibir como respuesta que el moreno la tirara así sin mas al suelo.

-¡Murdoc, malo, eso me dolió!

-¡Alégrate que no estoy de humor, nena, porque si no, no te la acabarías!

-[¡Seguro, pero yo no dejaría que eso pasara!]—se sentaba con el semblante serio el peli azul en el sofá, viendo como la niña se le encimaba y se recargaba en su hombro.

Y mientras aquellos tres chicos compartían alegría cada día, cierto moreno, aparte de divertirse con cuanta prostituta llevaba a su Winnebago, entre bebidas, música y largas noches de éxtasis, al finalizar la fiesta lo único que le quedaba era tratar de conciliar el sueño a manos de aquellas terribles pesadillas, las dueñas de que un enorme rencor y odio se acumulara en el interior de su corazón…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_La macabra risa y los pasos de aquel sujeto con el que diariamente compartía sus días de infancia lo perturbaban como cada noche, al descubrirse cansado y totalmente herido (sentimentalmente) al haber hecho una vez mas el ridículo frente a tanto malnacido que se saboreaba viendo al pobre Murdoc Niccals interpretando el papel de muchos personajes animados que eran famosos en esos tiempos. Ya no solo pinocho era la atracción principal tras bambalinas en ese pueblo de mala muerte._

_Cada noche, llegando de su debut, su padrastro, con cara de pocos amigos le daba una buena paliza que terminaba por dejarlo en el suelo casi llorando; el pequeño sin comprender porque era así aquel molesto sujeto, con tanta rabia y coraje evitaba el derramar una sola lágrima, pero a causa de eso hacia que mas se molestara esa persona, quien después de ver que su pequeño e inútil hijito bueno para nada no accedía a pedirle disculpas se lo llevaba cual si fuera un costal hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor, el cual yacía a tan altas horas de la noche consiguiendo mas dinero de pandillero con sus amigos mala influencia._

_Dentro de la habitación, después de aventarlo a la cama y cerrarle por instantes la puerta, el niño se secaba molesto las lágrimas y la sangre de los golpes que su padrastro le había propinado, con las sábanas. A continuación, y como a diario, esperaba a que aquella puerta se abriera, y descubriera al dueño de sus pesadillas con un nuevo objeto que lo ayudara a someter al pequeño y evitar que escapara de lo que después tenía pensado hacerle._

_Esa noche, con unas esposas, las cuales puso en sus muñecas y después en los barrotes de la cama, junto con un pañuelo que le amarró a la boca, fue como comenzó con la mas grande de sus diversiones, tal ves no le traería dinero, pero sin duda lo mantendría satisfecho toda la noche._

_Empezó por desabrocharle los pantalones al pequeño, quien muy avergonzado y apretando el pañuelo entre sus labios comenzaba a llorar de tan solo sentir como ese demonio comenzaba a lastimar su cuerpo con aquellas bruscas caricias hacia su miembro, después vendría aquél incomodo calor recorriendo su cuerpo y pintando sus mejillas al notar como se deleitaba mientras chupaba y lamía su ahora erecto y pequeño pene, mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos._

_-[¡Basta, basta, no sigas, asqueroso malnacido, hijo de puta, m-me duele!]—era lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la mente de aquel pequeño, sin dejar de resistirse ante las lágrimas que se avecinaban._

_-¿Qué me dices ahora, Murdoc, si no te gustó el espectáculo en aquella cantina, te gustará compartir la noche entera con tu padre?—el niño simplemente, comenzando a llorar, se quejaba haciendo ruido como si tratara de hablar, sin dejar de apretar los ojos del coraje._

_-¡Dime que sientes, mocoso, ahora que no puedes hacer nada contra mis juegos!, ¡Espero que te quede claro, que mientras mas me desobedezcas mas sufrirás!, ¡Harás lo que te pida esta noche también, porque si no tendré que recurrir a métodos mucho mas dolorosos, mi pequeño!—con eso se refería al uso de aquella vieja pistola que yacía como siempre aguardando sobre el buró que se encontraba atrancando la puerta de la habitación. Con solo ver aquel artefacto hacía que la sangre se le helara de tanto miedo que tenía._

_Después de tanta satisfacción hacia aquel mocoso, aún sin soltarle las muñecas le pidió hiciera lo que le correspondía del juego, desabrochándose él mismo los pantalones y haciendo que el niño comenzara a chupar su enorme miembro. Mientras menos lo hacía mas sufría, pues el sujeto lo empujaba jalándolo de los cabellos fuertemente para que se empezara a mover._

_-¿Te gusta, Murdoc?, ¿Te gusta jugar con el miembro de tu padre?, ¡No me digas que no se te cruza en cualquier momento el hacer este tipo de cosas, maldito mocoso insensato!_

_-¡Cla-claro que no, yo-yo n-no soy como tu, maldito viejo pervertido!—le gritaba aún llorando y ahora con aquel blanco y pegajoso liquido llenando su boca._

_-¡Calla, y no le respondas así a tu padre, que si no fuera por mi no estarías aquí!, ¡Hace tiempo debí haberte matado, mocoso del demonio, pero me dio lastima pensar en eso a pesar de que solo eras un chiquillo!_

_Entre malas palabras y dolorosos impulsos el pequeño volvió a sufrir las consecuencias de su desobediencia, siendo de nueva cuenta la victima, poniéndose ahora en posición de cuatro patas dándole la espalda a aquél adulto, quien con una sonrisa desvergonzada y enigmática lo hizo llorar aún mas al meterle de manera repentina y muy rápida la enorme serpiente que tenía por miembro en su diminuto y virgen agujero anal. El chico, de nuevo con aquel pañuelo en su boca pegó tremendo grito que hizo que comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente. _

_Entre todos esos movimientos de vaivén no solo había semen escurriendo y manchando tanto las cobijas de la cama como las piernitas de aquel pequeño, sino también chorros de sangre que indicaban el dolor que esa noche, a diferencia de cualquier otra había empezado a sufrir en toda su desdichada existencia. A partir de ese día Murdoc Niccals jamás volvió a ser un niño, lo único que daba indicios de serlo era su frágil cuerpo que con el tiempo crecía y se recuperaba de las palizas que su padrastro le daba. Su mente en cambio había madurado bastante como para comprender lo difícil que era vivir en ese lugar si se era un pequeño de tan solo 8 años, eso le hizo comprender que la poca dignidad y bondad que pudo haber tenido se le estaba desvaneciendo muy rápidamente._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante 3 días seguidos tuvo la misma pesadilla, sufriendo intensamente en carne viva aquellas lascivas y dolorosas caricias que aquella bestia le proporcionaba; por las noches, entre la agitación y el miedo sudaba fría y pesadamente. Cualquiera que lo viera se sorprendería al saber que aquél demonio había perdido su fortaleza a manos de simples pesadillas, pero sus amigos no eran cualquiera, y sabían perfectamente cuando algo no andaba bien en él, ya que su comportamiento pasaba a ser mas extremista, tanto que en ocasiones se encerraba todo un día entero dentro del Winnebago.

Un día, pasando semejante cosa, Murdoc permaneció dentro del Winnebago, sin probar bocado alguno, cosa que hasta Russel le sorprendió, pues en toda la tarde no había mandado por su licor o cigarrillos. Extrañamente le preocupaba mas a 2D el verlo así, pues al parecer él era quien mas respeto y afecto le tenía, desde aquél tiempo en que él se dignó a cuidar de sus heridas.

-Es raro que Murdoc no haya puesto un solo pie dentro del edificio hoy, ¿no les parece?—preguntaba intrigada la peli morada, la cual comía a gusto palomitas de maíz sentada en el sofá, mientras observaba como jugaba el peli azul con un rompecabezas de 300 piezas, el cual armaba en el suelo.

-Si, mas que raro, porque D hoy no salió del edificio tampoco, ¿verdad?—el peli azul muy concentrado solo atinaba a afirmar con la cabeza, con unas cuantas piezas en su boca y manos.

Mas al rato, habiendo terminado de armar el rompecabezas, el silencio se formó tanto en la sala como en la cocina, con aquellos tres preocupados de más, en un día totalmente nublado, por su "querido" satanista. Desafortunadamente, y para extrañez de los otros 2, 2D fue el que menos pudo esperar ante tal silencio, así que levantándose del suelo se dirigió hacia el carpark, para ver si podía traer de vuelta a Murdoc hacia el edificio. En el camino se le ocurrieron un montón de ideas que posiblemente le ayudarían a atraerlo, como que Russel prepararía una rica pizza, o que Noodle le prestaría entera atención durante toda la noche, aunque la segunda no le pareció muy buena idea, así que la descartó.

-¡Oh, ya se, Murdoc, Damon y Jamie te hablaron, quieren discutir algo contigo!, No, creo que con eso menos saldría, ¿Entonces que le podré decir para que lo haga, que lo convencerá?

_Waste management – T.a.T.u._

Sin una sola idea en mente y así sin mas se decidió a tocar la puerta de la camioneta, encontrando minutos después a un desaliñado y somnoliento satanista, únicamente con sus pantalones puestos, quien al descubrir al responsable de su interrupción de sueño se mofó aún mas, y al abrir bien los ojos recordó que posiblemente necesitaría hablar con él, así que lo jaló de la playera y lo metió a la camioneta, cerrando la puerta en el proceso, totalmente fastidiado.

-¿A que se supone que has venido, maldito face-ache, que no ves que estoy durmiendo?

-¡S-si, pero…c-creo que has estado durmiendo por horas!, ¿no te parece?—le miraba un poco desconcertado y asustado el peli azul, aun en el suelo (asustado por pensar que si diría algo innecesario el satanista le daría sus palizas diarias)

-¡Y que carajos te importa a ti eso, maldito retrasado! ¡No creo que haya sido solo por eso la razón de tu repentina visita, ¿verdad? ¡Contesta, idiota!

-¡N-no!, Todos estamos preocupados por ti…pensé que te podría…reanimar p-para que nos acompañaras e-esta noche en los estudios.

-¿Y de que manera lo harías, cerebro de pacotilla?—seguía cruzado de brazos, sentado en su cama, mientras con las manos buscaba entre sus bolsillos y las sábanas algún cigarrillo, para tratar de calmar un poco las ansias y ganas que tenía de destrozarle el cuerpo como siempre.

A esta última pregunta el menor no pudo responder, aprovechando así el mayor para acercarse poco a poco a él y comenzar a cuestionarlo sobre las dudas que tenía, referentes sin que él lo supiera, a sus pesadillas.

-¿Sabes?, 2D, hay algo que quiero saber de ti. Aparentemente, con la carita de niño bobo que tienes, y por ver que eres atractivo entre las mujeres, he pensado que todo este tiempo Paula solo te estaba utilizando, ¿No lo crees así?

-No…porque ella...siempre demostraba lo contrario, ¡eso solo hasta que tu llegaste y la confundiste, Murdoc!

-¡Ja!, ¿que yo la confundí?, ¡Fijate a quien demonios le hablas, idiota descerebrado!, ¡Ella me lo dijo, que tu no eras suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos, y lo que es peor, hizo un trato conmigo, por eso lo tuve que desechar, no me pareció buen partido, no estaba a mi nivel!, ¡Pobre ilusa, no se como te llegaste a enamorar de una zorra de segunda!, ¡Pero claro, mis suposiciones fueron correctas, ¿o me equivoco?, Stuart!—conforme mas lo cuestionaba mas se le acercaba, hasta acorralarlo entre la pared y la puerta del Winnebago. Aquella esquina era perfecta para demostrar si sus suposiciones eran acertadas. Acercándose lo suficiente a su rostro pudo encontrar un leve sonrojo que apareció justo en el momento en que de un fuerte empujón pegó inconscientemente su rodilla con la entrepierna del menor mismo, quien ante tal acto se asustó e intentó zafarse del agarre de los fuertes brazos del moreno.

-¡M-Murdoc, m-me e-estás lastiman-do!—apretaba los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que las manos del satanista le provocaban al apretarle el cuello.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta descubrir lo que hay detrás de esa maldita carita de niña. ¡Escúchame bien, idiota, ¿sabes porque estoy así? ¿Por qué no he ido en todo el día a los estudios? ¡Por ti, imbécil, porque tu maldita amabilidad y bondad han colmado mi paciencia, han destruido la poca felicidad que me quedaba!

-¿Q-que f-fue lo que t-te hice?—lo miraba totalmente asustado, cual si fuere un pobre e indefenso animalito.

-¿No tienes idea, verdad?, ¡Pues te lo demostraré!, [¡te demostraré de lo que está hecho este corazón: de odio!]

Sin tacto alguno deslizó una mano por debajo de la playera del peli azul, quien ante el contacto de esos fríos dedos lanzó un leve suspiro, tratando de evitar esas extrañas caricias con ambas manos sobre aquel fuerte brazo; pero el mayor solo se burló de su incapacidad y falta de fuerza dirigiendo ahora esa mano hacia el interior de sus pantalones, mas allá de sus bóxers, después de desabrocharle el zíper, donde comenzó a saborearse las maldades que le haría al pobre e inocente chico.

Al meter la mano, sin piedad alguna sacó el ahora erecto pene del peli azul, descubriendo lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como comenzaba a masajearlo con su mano con tal rapidez de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡M-Murdoc, por-favor, d-detente!—apretaba los dientes, tratando de resistirse, mientras miles de lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-¡Como, no te gusta!, ¡Pero si pensé que lo ansiabas!, El solo hecho de observar como me mirabas, cada vez que tocaba el bajo me hizo pensar que tal ves buscabas que te prestara atención, ¿no es así?, ¡pues lo has conseguido, porque por mas que me implores no te dejaré salir de aquí, idiota, hasta que aceptes que tus estúpidas acciones de caridad, y actitud de buen mozo no te quedan aquí! [¡Por tu maldita existencia sufro todas las noches, los amargos recuerdos que aquél sujeto grabó en mi cuerpo!, ¡Y yo quiero evitar que vuelvas a sonreír, Stuart, con tal de ver que tienes la capacidad para odiarme, y que dejes de mirarme con esa maldita expresión!]—algo le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, algo muy en el fondo de lo que le quedaba de corazón, pero sin embargo, Murdoc no se guiaba por su corazón, si no por sus deseos, y esa noche lastimó al menor de la misma manera en la que su padrastro lo había hecho, haciéndole entender al único que pensaba que posiblemente lo entendería (solo por tener esa inocencia) lo mucho que él había sufrido por tener un carácter tan blando como el suyo. Como si inconscientemente le estuviese pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Murdoc no sabía que desde la primera vez que simpatizó con él algo en su interior estaba creciendo, algo mucho más que solo afinidad, algo que posiblemente había perdido desde aquella noche en su infancia: sentimientos. Desde ese instante sus pesadillas mas oscuras volvieron a tomar forma, dejándolo indefenso ante su propia fachada demoniaca, y descubriendo la sensibilidad que aún tenía. 2D fue el primero que sin saberlo despertó la verdadera naturaleza con la que estaba hecho, y fue removiendo la máscara de crueldad que había forjado durante mucho tiempo.

Esa noche lo que era violación al inicio se convirtió en algo mas para los dos, quienes segados por el deseo se dejaron llevar hasta el amanecer, en un juego interminable de caricias y dolorosas heridas que difícilmente se pudieron cerrar.

Entre los barrotes de aquella cama, entre esposas que lastimaban sus muñecas, yacía aquél ingenuo chico de cabellos azules, con lágrimas que por más que intentaba parar no conseguía.

-¡Por favor, Murdoc, déjame ir!

-Ya te dije que no conseguirás nada con esa inocente y estúpida carita—se relamía los labios burlón, subiendo lentamente a la cama y acercándose lo suficiente para empezar a jugar con el cuerpo del menor.

Deslizó su lengua por todo su cuello, y tomándolo por la cintura lo acercó hacia si, donde con una mano tomó su mentón, y con la otra masajeo, por encima de los pantalones aquella frágil zona que rápidamente despertó y se endureció.

-¡Que poco aguante tienes, ya te has puesto duro, ja, ja, ja!—se burlaba de él pasando ahora su lengua por su blanco y delgado pecho, haciendo que suspirara resignado ante los expertos movimientos del satanista.

-¡Po-por favor, no sigas…ahh…!

-¡Como no hacerlo, si se que tu también lo disfrutas, 2D, tu cuerpo me lo está diciendo!—sin esperar mas, y para ahogar esas débiles suplicas, convirtiéndolas de a poco en gemidos, lo besó desenfrenadamente, metiendo con rapidez su ávida lengua, hasta rozarla casi con su garganta, y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y casi gritara por los movimientos que ese intruso hacía al rozar y acariciar su lengua.

Se separó unos segundos de sus labios, para darle tiempo de respirar, y así volverse a deleitar con los excitantes gemiditos y gritos que lanzaba el menor.

-¡Se que no quieres que me detenga, así que solo por esta vez seré generoso con tu cuerpo, le daré lo que tanto desea a este desesperado amiguito, ja, ja, ja!

-¡E-espera, q-que vas a hacer!

-¡No te exaltes, haré que te sientas mejor, Stu, y es mas, al final me lo agradecerás!—relamiéndose nuevamente los labios desabrochó lentamente los pantalones del chico, metió una mano y sacó el pene del peli azul, acercando en el proceso su boca y engulléndolo todo, donde comenzó a masajearlo enredando su filosa lengua en toda la extensión; eso hizo saltar inconscientemente al menor, y lanzar sonoros y fuertes gemidos al ritmo con que lo succionaba el satanista.

-¡AH…ah, aah…n-no, p-por favor…ah!—arqueaba la espalda hacia adelante sin poder resistir aquellas lascivas caricias en su miembro.

De pronto sintió que con los movimientos tan rápidos que hacia con su boca el chico se vendría, por lo que al sentir las primeros indicios de aquél liquido blanco en su interior puso la punta de la lengua en el orificio de su miembro, alejándose con cuidado para evitar que lo soltara todo.

-¡Espera, no te vengas todavía, que la mejor parte está por comenzar!

Desabrochó ahora él sus pantalones, y los bajó junto con los calzones, dejando al descubierto su también erecto pene, el cual sin compasión, y con extrema excitación y diversión introdujo en la entrada del menor, haciendo que por impulso él enredara sus piernas en la cintura del moreno.

-¡Mu-Murdoc, detente, m-me duele-m-mucho, aah!

Para disfrutar un poco mas el placer, y no ser él el único, le quitó las esposas y le pidió lo tomara del cuello, 2D sin vacilar, temblorosamente, y de lo doloroso que era el sentir en su interior al satanista se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-¡Si no dejas de lloriquear lo haré mas duro, y créeme que no te gustará, imbécil!, ¡Apenas estoy empezando, así que aguántate...ahh…ahh!—él en cambio parecía estar disfrutándolo desde un principio, por lo que con mas rapidez hizo que el dolor se convirtiera en placer al dar en el que parecía ser el punto exacto en el interior del menor. Este mismo ante aquella repentina oleada de placer se aferró mas al satanista enterrándole las uñas con fuerza en la espalda.

-¡Oh, por Dios, q-que es esto…Murdoc, AH…ah…aah!

-¡Te lo dije, idiota, te iba a gustar, ja, ja, ja!

-¡M-mas rápido…ah…n-no te detengas, sii….ah…ah!—con la boca totalmente abierta y el solo hecho de sentir aquel desbordante placer, comenzó a babear ligeramente.

-¡Eres delicioso, maldito hijo de puta, todo tu lo eres!—se movía mas rápido, sin dejar de gemir, uniéndose a los gemidos del peli azul.

Entre tanto placer y morbosidad hubo un momento exacto, en la mente del moreno que provocó furia y dolor absoluto. Su cuerpo disfrutaba de aquel momento, pero su mente divagaba y trataba de escapar de aquellas horribles imágenes, que al darse cuenta era como si se estuviera poniendo en el lugar de su padrastro.

Sin tomar en cuenta el placer que le causaba al menor, rápidamente convirtió, contra su voluntad, pues estaba cegado por el odio, aquellas caricias y placenteros movimientos en dolorosos impulsos, provocando que el menor al sentirlo tenso perdiera aquel extasis y comenzara a gritar de desesperación y miedo, no solo al sentirlo sino también al presenciarlo, cuando descubrió que aquellas sábanas blancas se comenzaban a teñir de un rojo intenso.

-¡M-Murdoc, m-mas despacio, aah, me estás l-lastimando, ahh!

-¡Maldito imbécil, cierra tu estúpida boca y sigue moviéndote!

"_¡Que se siente, perder el orgullo así, maldito escuincle!, ¿Te gusta lo que hago?, ¡Dimelo, te gusta Murdoc, ja, ja, ja!"_

-[¡Claro que no, maldito, nunca me gustó!, ¡Me hiciste vivir el infierno de mi vida aquella noche!, ¡Y te aprovechaste de mi inocencia!]

-¡POR FAVOR, MURDOC, DETENTE, N-no lo soporto, m-me duelee!—gritaba descontrolado al ver como los movimientos de Murdoc se hacían brutales y lastimaban su entrada, sin que esta parara de sangrar. Para ocultar aquel odio que lo quemaba por dentro se dejó llevar cual si fuera una bestia hambrienta y posó sus dientes en la blanca piel del cuello del chico, haciéndolo llorar desconsoladamente, saboreando cegado por la ira y la lujuria aquel rojo liquido que resbalaba por el pecho del menor.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, que es lo que sientes, maldito hijo de puta!, ¡Ahora sabes como me siento, cada vez que veo tu estúpida sonrisita dibujarse en tus labios!

El peli azul lucía totalmente asustado, temblando en el proceso, sintiendo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo entero, y poco a poco vaciando sus ojos, perdiendo los sentidos…como si la vida se le fuera.

-[¿Por qué se comporta así?, ¿Qué le he hecho para que actué así?]—muy para sus adentros, con suma tristeza se preguntaba el porque de aquella horrorosa situación, y sin poder detener ya aquella enorme fuerza que el moreno ejercía con sus dientes, cual si fuese una bestia, por puro cariño entrelazó sus dedos entre los negros cabellos del moreno, haciendo que extrañamente reaccionara a ello llorando, pero sin dejar de lastimar su cuerpo, tanto con los dientes como con las uñas.

Esa noche con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, 2D conoció el lado mas oscuro de su líder, un lado que deseaba no volver a ver jamás, pero que le hacía entender que Murdoc le pedía inconscientemente ayuda, a algo que él aún desconocía.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	7. Corriendo a ciegas

Con el tema de entrada **sousei** de los soundtracks de** AIR**, n.n les saludo!

y les dejo el segundo capitulo -_n

Ahora si, me les despido, y nos estamos leyendo entre semana, no mucho pero lo haré, y que tengan un feliz inicio de semana!

See ya later, friends! n_n

* * *

_**6. Corriendo a ciegas**_

(La frágil línea de la oscuridad)

_Running blind – T.a.T.u._

_REACHING FOR YOU_

_I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE_

_IT'S TOO DARK, I'M SO COLD_

_I KNOW I HAD TO COME HERE_

_EVERY BROKEN DREAM_

_THAT I LEAVE BEHIND_

_KEEPS ME GOING ON_

_KEEPS ME RUNNING BLIND_

Pensando que todo había sido un sueño, aquella incomoda y extraña situación en el "cuartel" de su líder, atrapado y a merced de sus locuras, se encontraba él, en la parte alta de los estudios Kong, aquél lugar al que llamaban terraza. Yacía observando, como cada vez que se sentía afligido, deprimido, o simplemente tenía ganas de irse de la realidad, el hermoso crepúsculo que adornaba su cielo cada tarde.

-[¿Realmente fue un sueño?, ¿Porque se sintió tan real?...Siento el miedo en la piel…es la primera vez que me pasa esto]—yacía abrazándose a si mismo, con lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales apretaba con fuerza para tratar de deshacer aquellas imágenes que lo aterraban, que le calaban en lo mas hondo de su ser—[¡pero…sus ojos…es la primera vez que lo veo tan asustado…¿Estaba llorando?]

Muchas preguntas sin respuesta momentánea surcaban en su mente, pero no le importaba que se quedaran así, él lo único que deseaba hacer era borrar la horrible sensación que sentía en su cuerpo, al igual que el terrible dolor que tenía, desde anoche, en esa su parte mas vulnerable. No sabía como había llegado a librarse de aquellos momentos, pues muy poco era lo que recordaba y lo que quería recordar; solo recordaba que llevaba la misma ropa que en esos instantes, por lo que aquella herida aún no cerraba, manchando su pantalón y tiñéndolo de rojo.

Su rostro daba los indicios de que había pasado una mala noche, pues tenía ojeras, y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Tenía los labios secos, y el aliento a metal.

Esa tarde, a diferencia de todas las demás, Stuart había dejado de existir, mostrando a una débil persona incapaz de poder decirle al mundo lo mucho que su cuerpo y mente sufrían.

Un tibio cobertor era lo que al menos trataba de calmar el frío que lo estaba quemando literal y totalmente.

¿Entonces como había conseguido aquel cobertor, como había conseguido vivir y presenciar un crepúsculo mas en su vida, sin que Russel y Noodle lo notaran?, ya no le importaba si Murdoc sabía o no que él se encontraba congelándose arriba de la terraza esa tarde, él solo quería desaparecer, para no sentir la culpa carcomiéndolo sobre todo por sentirse tan culpable como Murdoc lo había hecho, debido a que le había arrebatado su felicidad.

_CALLING YOUR NAME I HEAR ONLY ECHOES_

_SEARCHING THE RAIN I SEE ONLY SHADOWS_

_YOU'VE GOT TO SHOW ME YOUR FACE_

_VOICES, I HEAR THEM CALLING BEHIND ME_

_PHANTOMS OF YOU ARE BURNING INSIDE ME_

_YOU'VE GOT TO GIVE ME A SIGN_

Aparte del enorme dolor que sentía en aquella zona de su cuerpo, le dolía mucho la cabeza y el corazón por recordar las últimas palabras que el moreno le había dicho, como si se las hubiese clavado en lo más profundo de su cerebro con un martillo…

"_¡Escúchame, maldito infeliz, quiero que te quede claro una cosa, y que no la olvides, eso es lo único que quiero que se te pegue en tu cabezota descerebrada!, ¡Por mi puedes olvidar lo que pasó esta noche, es algo insignificante para mi!, ¡Pero si te diré esto, que desde este instante en que tomé tu cuerpo eres mío!, ¡Nadie mas tendrá el derecho de ponerte las manos encima, y que ni se te ocurra dejarte, porque pagarás caro por ello si descubro en tu cuerpo sustancias de otra maldita persona!, ¡las marcas que he dejado en tu cuerpo son para demostrar que eres de mi propiedad, y sobre todo para que sientas el dolor por el que paso cada vez que veo tu estúpida cara!"_

En otra parte, dentro de los estudios Kong, en la cocina, Russel como a diario hacía la cena, mientras Noodle escuchaba música en su habitación. Aparentemente cualquiera de los dos pensaba que 2D posiblemente había regresado al interior del edificio muy tarde, así que no se preocuparon mucho por eso. En cambio, pensando en Murdoc, posiblemente lo verían también en la cena, o posiblemente no, pues no esperaban que 2D lograra convencerlo a menos que llevara en esos instantes una idea en su cabeza, y claro estaba, no se escaparía de las palizas o golpes del moreno.

-Espero que esta noche si estemos todos juntos en la mesa—decía la peli morada, bajando lentamente y al ritmo de sus walkman los escalones que la conducirían al comedor, donde Russel estaba acomodando todo utensilio y alimento para los cuatro.

-Ya lo creo, Noods, así que para que todo salga perfecto ¿me ayudarías a arreglar la mesa?

-¡Con gusto, Russel-san!—le mostraba su típica sonrisa al afroamericano, tomando platos y cubiertos de la alacena.

Entre tanta alegría, y más allá de los estudios, precisamente en el carpark, recién iba saliendo el moreno, con una sonrisa para sorpresa de quien lo viera, como si estuviera mas que satisfecho por algo increíble que le pudo haber pasado.

-[¡Solo espero que el idiota cara de simio guarde silencio durante la cena de esta noche, no quiero pensar que él solito se llegue a delatar, ja, ja, ja!]

En cuanto entró a los estudios los primeros que se sorprendieron por su cambio repentino de look fueron la japonesa y el afroamericano. Era la primera vez que se le veía a Murdoc con playera, oliendo a perfume, y para acabarla con ropa limpia, como si se tratara de salir a paseos nocturnos o asistir a sus típicos recitales de la banda, y de la sonrisota que entre ese cigarrillo de menta ni se hable, tan reluciente estaba que cualquiera pensaría que de verdad había visitado su lugar favorito ayer: el infierno.

-¡Hola, Russ, viejo, que onda contigo!—pasaba a sentarse a una de las sillas del comedor, no sin antes tomar a la japonesa de la cintura y sin esperárselo ella plantarle un beso.

-¡Tan sexy como siempre, amor!

-¡kyaah, M-Murdoc saan!—la niña se sonrojaba a mas no poder, tapando su boca en el proceso y viendo a Russel con cara de "¡y a este que le pasó!"

-¿Brother, te sientes bien?

-¡Como nunca, Russ, como nunca!, ¡Ahora, sirvan la cena que me muero de hambre!

-¡Pe-pero…!

-¡Mudz…!

-¡Cierto, creo que están pensando lo mismo que yop!, ¿Dónde carajos se ha metido el retrasado cara de simio?

-¿No que estabas de perfecto humor?—arqueaba una ceja el afroamericano, mientras que la japonesa solo ponía cara de preocupación al recordar que ambos chicos habían estado juntos ayer por la noche, ¿o no?

-¡Con ese maldito escuincle perdiéndose la cena no puedo estarlo!, ¡Pero como veo que vos se preocupan demasiado por él, si me disculpan iré a traerlo! ¡No importando lo mucho que quiera romperle la madre!—esto ultimo lo dijo a manera de susurro, pero viendo el excelente oído que tenía Russel, no se salvó de la regañada.

-¡Que fue lo que dijiste, Murdoc!—le miraba sonriendo a manera defensiva

-¡Ya oíste, le partiré su mandarina en gajos si se resiste a venir!

Muy decidido, con la cara de fastidio de siempre, sube lo que son los escalones hacia el segundo piso, donde se supondría se encontraría cierto peli azul, en su habitación, o al menos en el baño; pero al parecer el baño estaba vacío, y el cuarto del menor igual, ¿entonces, donde estaba?

-[¿Si habrá dormido anoche?, ¿O por lo menos habrá entrado a los estudios?]—ponía cara de absurdo, imaginando que tal ves el peli azul estaría sufriendo en algún lugar, o que no se había movido del lugar donde el moreno lo había dejado aquella noche.

Sin una idea clara y ningún otro lugar donde buscar quiso imaginar, que siendo el único lugar que faltaba de revisar, (aunque por lo visto nadie había subido aparentemente en años hacia aquel lugar) podría encontrarse ahí, ¿Pero haciendo que?, ¿Y por que ahí?

Rápidamente, y con la paciencia colmada, subió las escaleras que conducían hacia la terraza, y justo después de pisar el ultimo escalón ahí lo encontró, sentado al parecer muy a gusto en una de las bardas del techo, cubierto con el cobertor que él le había puesto la noche anterior.

-¡Oe tu, maldito imbécil, que demonios crees que haces ahí, en pleno frío por la tarde!—sin pensarlo dos veces, y con tal rapidez iba muy decidido a darle sus buenos azotes. Pero no contaba con que el menor terminaría por temerle, así que en cuanto escuchó la voz de aquél "demonio" viró hacia donde este se encontraba y comenzó a llorar, tratando de huir de ahí, pero por lo débil que se encontraba difícilmente pudo caminar siquiera, así que en cuanto se topó con él así sin mas se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

_FADING SLOWLY_

_YOU'RE DRIFTING INTO DARKNESS_

_I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T THINK_

_I NEED TO KEEP ON SEARCHING_

_EVERY MEMORY_

_EVERY THOUGHT OF YOU_

_IS INSIDE OF ME_

_TELLS ME WHAT TO DO_

-¡Oe, idiota, que demonios te pasa! [¡Pero si está helado!]—mientras lo abrazaba, aunque tuviera puesto el cobertor, pudo sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo, asustándose un poco y pensando que quizás ese desvanecimiento era la muerte de su vocalista.

Se puso de rodillas, con el chico aun entre sus brazos, y ahí con pequeñas palmaditas en su rostro intentó despertarlo, pero no pudo conseguirlo; aun así quiso errar en su idea, por lo que metió su mano sin pensarlo dentro de la playera del chico mismo y tocó su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

-[¡Fiu, menos mal!, ¿Pero entonces por que está tan frío?]

Después de haber tocado su pecho sin querer terminó por destaparlo casi por completo, descubriendo sangre en aquella zona de su cuerpo, eso le hizo abrir los ojos grandes, y después de recordar todo lo sucedido llegó a la deducción de que no había atendido sus heridas desde anoche, esa era la razón de su desvanecimiento, y el hecho de estar frío, aparte de notar que tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas, era quizás por estar resfriado.

-[¿No se supone que debería estar caliente?, ¡Menudo, idiota!]

Se levantó entonces del suelo, y cargándolo ahora, cubriéndolo bien con el cobertor, para que al entrar pudiera evitar que los otros dos notaran que era el "bulto" que llevaba entre sus brazos. En el camino empezó a idear que era lo que les diría que llevaba ahí.

Justo cuando bajó las escaleras de la terraza se encontró con la japonesa, que al parecer había ido al cuarto del peli azul, no encontrándolo.

-¡Murdoc san! ¿Qué pasó, que es eso que llevas ahí?

-¡Ah, no es nada, algo que olvidé meter anoche, lo dejé en la terraza para que se secara, es el tapete de mi Winni!

-Oh. ¿Supiste de 2D-san?—le miraba con ojos tristes y demasiado preocupados. Cosa que hizo que el satanista solo tragara con dificultad por no saber que responder.

-eeeh, ¡N-No, no lo encontré!, ¡Maldito cara de simio, donde demonios se metió!—fingió como siempre estar molesto, caminando y alejándose poco a poco y con cuidado de donde estaba Noodle. Ahí entro al baño y cerró con seguro la puerta.

-[¿Qué pensará hacer Murdoc san con el tapete en el baño?]—en fin, por un momento eso era su pequeña duda, pero no le importó cuando sin querer volteó a la puerta de la habitación de 2D, encontrando en ella el típico letrerito con sus pelos y su nombre en ellos, hecho de cartón: Stu's room.

Dentro del baño, Murdoc colocaba al peli azul dentro de la bañera que ahí tenían, quitándole la ropa con cuidado, en especial el pantalón y la ropa interior, donde con mucha vergüenza, al ver que ya había despertado, le pedía casi a gritos y con cara de molestia le ayudara a quitarse los pantalones con todo y bóxers. El peli azul accedía, muy rojo también por ver que el moreno yacía observándolo mientras se desvestía, y al hacerlo con cuidado el moreno descubre que esa zona está muy lastimada.

Con la ayuda de la regadera, un poco de jabón, y el peli azul sentado en la bañera fue como el satanista empezó a tallarle y lavarle el cuerpo completo, hasta que llegó a aquella zona, donde el menor le detuvo de tocarlo siquiera muy avergonzado y entre lágrimas, pero el moreno, viendo sus lágrimas simplemente dejó que lo hiciera por si mismo.

El solo hecho de ver como sufría al lavar esa parte tan vulnerable de su cuerpo le daban ganas de continuar con lo que había pasado anoche, pero al recordar que por culpa de la irresponsabilidad del menor estaban metidos los dos en ese problemón, no quiso hacer nada mas que mirar; hasta que el menor mismo sintió que no podía mas de tanta vergüenza que tenía, el moreno muy enojado por su lentitud, y por el gastadero de agua que estaban haciendo le arrebató así sin mas la toallita con la que se estaba lavando, y él mismo hizo el trabajo literalmente sucio.

Al principio talló con cuidado, pues el menor lo tenía agarrado de los brazos, para que no lo lastimara, pero viendo el satanista lo mucho que él temblaba se dio por vencido después de que el mayor mismo le dio un coco en la cabeza.

-¡Como demonios quieres que te limpie si no me dejas, imbécil!

-¡Ay, no me pegues!—le respondía de igual manera molesto, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Ja, te lo mereces, porque no te cuidas, idiota!, ¡De no ser porque subí a la terraza ya estarías en tus ultimas horas de vida!

Luego, así tan de repente, de tan molesto que estaba, aceleró sus movimientos al limpiarle el miembro provocando que el menor sin contenerse soltara un gemido, cubriéndose la boca después, muy sonrojado.

-¡Mmh, ha-hazlo m-mas despacio!

-¡je, je!, porque, ¿tienes miedo?

-N-no—le respondía, aún con la boca cubierta por ambas manos y negando con la cabeza, totalmente rojo.

-Entonces déjame continuar

Y esta vez lo hizo con más cuidado: comenzó a masturbarlo con la toallita llena de jabón.

-¡Ah, M-Mudz, d-detente, n-no lo hagas, po-por favor!—cerraba los ojos muy avergonzado.

-No te resistas, o si no te lastimaré mas que ayer—le susurraba al oído con una sonrisa de burla.

De un instante a otro aceleró un poco más sus movimientos, haciendo que el menor gimiera más y mas alto, comenzando a llorar del placer que sentía.

-¡Ah…Ahh…n-noo…ahh…!

-Ya casi termino, relájate—con semejante tono de voz trataba de hacer que confiara en él, haciendo que el menor mismo se sorprendiera por la manera tan suave y placentera en que estaba tratándolo esa noche.

Con lo que había pasado la noche anterior llegó a pensar que Murdoc en realidad no tenía ni un gramo de compasión, pero tal ves se había equivocado.

Luego de tan tremenda oleada de placer, y de llenar tanto el trapito como la mano de Murdoc de aquél liquido blanco, el moreno le compensó un poco mas con un largo y apasionado beso, yéndose con cuidado y haciendo que el menor inmediatamente le empezara a responder de igual manera, sin saber siquiera por que lo hacía.

-[¿Q-que es esta…extraña sensación?, ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?...s-su lengua se siente t-tan…bien]—con las mejillas sonrojadas, y abrazando del cuello al satanista trató de profundizar mas el beso, pero el moreno mismo evitó que le llevara la ventaja y lo besó mas apresurada y apasionadamente, metiéndose sin pensarlo a la tina junto con él, donde se quitó él también la ropa y de una vez lo penetró. Aprovechando que el agua le ayudaba a estimular al menor y así evitar el lastimarlo mas.

-¡Ah, q-que e-estas haciendo, M-Murdoc!—abría los ojos totalmente asustado, separándose del cuerpo del mayor, pero el satanista mismo evitó que eso ocurriera y se acercó y metió mas su ahora erecto pene, abrazándolo.

-Déjame saborearte, Stu, después de todo…ambos sabemos que eres tan culpable como yo en esto—le susurraba al oído, para después lamérselo traviesamente—además—le decía al compás que movía sus caderas, y su miembro muy dentro de la entrada del menor—eres mío, y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, cuando yo lo desee.

-[¿Por qué?]—comenzaba a llorar, mientras sentía muy en su interior aquél tremendo dolor otra vez.

Luego de un rato el ritual se alargó mas al ver la participación que el satanista tenía, toqueteando el cuerpo del peli azul y besándolo. Chupando y saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo. Su cuello, su pecho, sus tetillas, donde se detuvo a morderlas y a chuparlas.

-¡M-Mudz…ahh…ahh!

-Eso es, Stu, déjate hacer…verás que lo vas a disfrutar.

-[¡Ya no puedo mas…es m-muy fuerte…n-no puedo resistirme!]—cerraba los ojos, y con la boca abierta no dejaba de gemir, abrazando al mayor al momento en que él comenzaba a mover nuevamente sus caderas. Metiendo y sacando su pene de su entrada, hasta llegar al punto máximo de locura del menor, haciéndolo gritar y gemir en total y completo éxtasis.

-¡C-cielos, e-esto está bueno…ahh…ahh…m-mas duro…n-no te detengas...aahh, ahhh…ahh!—volvía a babear de tan perdido que estaba en el deseo. Eso provocó en Murdoc una excitación enorme, que terminó por hacer que lo volviera a besar, y que para animar mas al peli azul, comenzara a bajar y meter la cabeza dentro del agua, donde después de sacar su miembro, al escuchar un pequeño gruñido de molestia por parte del menor, comenzó a engullir su pene, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca y enredándolo con su larga y filosa lengua.

-¡N-no, e-espera, n-no hagas eso!—le tomaba de los cabellos sin dejar de mover las caderas en el proceso.

A continuación saboreó con su larga lengua cada parte de aquella excitante zona.

Lamió sus testículos lentamente, pasó por el tronco de su pene toda la lengua, para después volver a enredarla y cubrirlo por completo, llenándolo de baba, y se detuvo en el glande, donde con pequeños y rápidos círculos en la punta hizo que así sin más el peli azul se viniera. Entre mas rápido movía la lengua en la punta, y la metiera en aquella abertura, mas gritaba el peli azul de tanto placer que sentía.

-¡Oh, cielos, M-Murdoc, ahh, ahh…ahh, n-no puedo mas, m-me vengo, ahh, aa-ay ci-cielos, AAAHHH!—se aferraba a la espalda de Murdoc cual si fuera un gato, enterrando sin cuidado sus uñas y haciendo que sangrara.

-¡Ah, l-lo si-siento!—se asustaba al verse las manos llenas de sangre, cosa que hizo que Murdoc, con la mayor satisfacción de todas le lamiera los dedos y le volviera a plantar un beso. Finalmente lo abrazó y se quedó apegado a su pecho, ambos aún en el interior de la bañera entre el agua y la espuma. El menor simplemente le acariciaba los cabellos muy exhausto.

Esa noche, después de un erotico y placentero baño, el moreno se llevó cargando, y cubierto por una toalla, totalmente desnudo al peli azul hacia su cuarto, donde al acomodarlo en la cama, debajo de las sábanas, se sentó a su lado, para después besarlo una vez mas, metiéndole la lengua y entrelazándola con la suya, y marcharse del cuarto, evitando que el peli azul lo detuviera tomándole de la mano. Para sorpresa de los dos aquello en el baño les había gustado, y quien sabe pero Murdoc presentía que estaba mal al ver como 2D le respondía con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

-¡N-no t-te vayas!

-¿De que hablas?, no pensaras que me quedaré a dormir contigo, ¿cierto?, a parte de que sospecharán mas aquellos dos… ¡no me parece bien, porque solo somos amantes, idiota, no novios, métetelo en la cabeza, que sepas que yo no siento nada por ti, así que no te ilusiones! ¡Buenas noches!—así sin mas se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, cerrando la puerta casi azotándola.

Ahí se le veía al pobre peli azul, extrañamente triste al no saber porque sentía tanto apego tan de pronto por el moreno, quien tenía toda la razón del mundo para decir que no eran nada mas que amantes, puro sexo era lo que Murdoc le pedía a su cuerpo, nada mas.

_CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

_AM I ONLY WASTING TIME?_

_ARE YOU NEAR ME?_

_ARE YOU ONLY IN MY MIND?_

_ARE YOU, ARE YOU?_

-[Entonces…no tengo porque sentirme…así] —casi a punto de llorar cubrió su rostro totalmente con las sábanas, para disponerse a dormir si es que podía—[Soy un idiota…Murdoc jamás se fijaría así en mi…además…¡porque sentir esto, somos hombres…yo debería estar enamorado de Noodle!...¡ella sufriría mucho si se enterara de que tengo sexo con Murdoc!, no tiene caso que sigamos con esto, evitaré que vuelva a hacerlo…debo estar con Noodle, porque…me necesita y….la necesito]—ni él mismo se la creía, pero trataba de convencerse de que lo que pasó entre él y Murdoc no había sido mas que una aventura, aunque para ver que el satanista se había adueñado de él, tal ves sería mas difícil de lo que pensaba el alejarse ya de su lado, sobre todo si se ponía a recordar los besos que a cada rato le robaba, que terminaban por atontarlo y se lo llevaban a la cama junto con Murdoc.

Eso le daba más miedo y tristeza…le dolía el corazón de solo saber que si se llegara a enamorar de él por completo…Murdoc nunca le correspondería de igual manera.

CONTINUARA…


	8. La fragilidad de un hombre

Holaaaa!, jajaja, cuanto time! XP, jaja, sin leeros, je.

Aqui les vengo trayendo el siguiente capi n.n, al fin me digne a terminarlo jaja, pues se me fue la inspiración por un tiempo, después de que salí de vacaciones, primero la escuela, y para molarla las ganas de escribir, todo se fue a la nada -_-, aunque lo mejor es que cada vez que escucho musica de Gorillaz mas ganas me dan de escribir! -, es por eso que aqui les traigo terminado el siguiente capitulo, pero no el ultimo, je, pues no dejo de escribir, lo prometo -_n.

No tengo mucho que decir, je, solo que ps arigatou por todos sus reviews a quienes siguieron mi fic de cerca, je, y quienes tan solo lo leyeron sin comentar no problem, solo espero y les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito -.n.

Muchas sorpresas esperan en los siguientes capis, je, asi que no dejen de leer -_n.

Ah, aclaro, este capitulo, en cuanto a su titulo va para ambos chicos, Mudz y 2D san n-n, el titulo en negritas corresponde a ambos, pero el parentesis va mas para Murdoc aunque no lo parezca, je, pues tiene que ver con lo que segun imagino yo es su pasado.

En fin, comenzamosss!

* * *

_**7. La fragilidad de un hombre**_

(El llanto silencioso de un corazón destrozado)

-o-o-o-o-o-

_La fragilidad – Fey_

_Caminos largos alejándote,_

_Nublando tu mirada_

_Por más que luchas ya no puedes ver_

A la mañana siguiente la vida diaria de ambos chicos parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos eso era lo que ellos querían hacerle creer a sus otros dos compañeros de banda, al evitarse el uno al otro, sin siquiera dirigirse palabras ni miradas a donde quiera que fueran dentro del edificio de los estudios Kong. Eso lastimaba de sobremanera al peli azul, pues aparte de volver a tener el horrible sentimiento de confusión que lo atrapaba cada vez que había dos personas muy importantes entrando en su vida, no sabía porque razón se sentía morir al ver la manera tan triste y deprimente en que el moreno lo trataba: ¡No le dirigía palabra alguna, como si no existiera para él!, simplemente pasaba de largo cerca de él, mientras hacía sus típicos movimientos al buscar cualquier objeto que se encontrara dentro de la habitación en la que ambos se encontraban.

Murdoc no parecía verse muy afectado, era así o se había convertido en un gran actor al saber como esconder muy bien sus emociones. Cada vez que pasaba cerca del peli azul su semblante era totalmente neutro, sus ojos únicamente se fijaban en lo que sus manos tomaban, y ni con las palabras del peli azul mostraba emoción alguna.

-¿M-Murdoc?, ¿P-podemos hablar u-un poco?—el peli azul, con la mirada mas triste del mundo (pareciendo animalito abandonado, ¡y efectivamente, había sido "abandonado" por aquel endemoniado ser humano al que hacía llamar líder!)—el moreno se pasaba de largo, rascándose la cabeza con insistencia como si estuviera buscando algo que le era MUY importante, sin tomar en cuenta que lo verdaderamente importante en esa habitación le estaba pidiendo un poco de su atención.

-¿Dónde demonios lo dejé?, ¡Estoy seguro de que anoche lo dejé aquí al finalizar el ensayo!, ¡Maldita sea, es importante!—se revolvía los cabellos molesto.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos así?, ¡es que…no lo soporto, no soporto tu silencio, Murdoc!, [No tienes idea de cuanto me duele que me trates así] —así tan de pronto, después de sombrear la mirada comenzó a llorar y a temblar, finalizando en un lago de llanto al escuchar como azotaba la puerta "aquella persona". Se había tirado de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con ambas manos al suelo, sin dejar de llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

_Historias falsas confundiéndote,_

_Enmudeciendo el alma_

_Sembrando sueños que no deben ser_

Por otra parte, y después de una hora de distanciamiento, Russel, como cada mañana los veía juntos y reunidos en la mesa para el almuerzo, y aparentemente había empezado a sentir un silencio mas sepulcral que el que siempre había entre "esos dos", esa mañana, incluso la niña, al ver ahora si como un zombi al peli azul (ya no solo los ojos lo decían, pues parecía haber abandonado toda realidad con la cara tan calmada y vacía que tenía), al tratar de animarlo un poco, acercándose a su lado y abrazándolo, para después tomarle el rostro con ambas manos, al ver su mirada simplemente le dieron ganas de llorar, y así sin pensarlo tanto dedujo que el posible culpable de su silencio era el satanista, así que con lágrimas en sus ojitos, y una cara llena de furia se "comió" al mencionado con la mirada y le lanzó semejante grito que hizo que este mismo sacara la cuchara del café que tenía, del susto, y la mandara al suelo.

-¡Tu, Murdoc Niccals, maldito seas por lastimarlo así, pero un día juro…juro que me las vas a pagar!—después de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, subiendo los escalones a toda prisa hacia el segundo piso, Russel y el moreno se quedaron totalmente atónitos.

-¡Ah canijos, y ahora que le pasó!—se preguntaba el satanista, como si no supiera la razón del comportamiento de la japonesa, pero Russel también se había molestado mas al verlo actuar así.

-¿Sabes?, ella tuvo razón en actuar así. ¡Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, Murdoc, mira lo que le has hecho al pobre de 2D!

-¡Por favor, no me vengas con eso, yo ni siquiera lo he tocado en toda la maldita mañana de mierda!, ¡El idiota a lo mejor terminó por perder el cerebro al fin, quien sabe como, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!—otro que se bufó se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina también, con rumbo hacia el carpark.

_A donde fue a parar nuestra complicidad_

_Perdiéndote y perdiéndome_

Russel se quedó ahí sentado frente al "cadáver" del peli azul, y aunque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera él no respondería aún así comenzó a hablar un poco con él.

-¡D, vamos, reacciona, amigo, hoy preparé el almuerzo pensando en ti, porque pensé que te gustaría!—de un momento a otro se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mencionado, quien ya sin fuerzas y a mas no poder se soltó a llorar y abrazó con fuerza al afroamericano.

-Eso es, déjalo salir, amigo, te hace mucha falta

Minutos después de sentir como temblaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, porque no dejaba de llorar, el afroamericano mismo abrió la boca para consolarlo con preguntas llenas de preocupación.

-¿Te gustaría contarme…que pasó?—lo tomaba de los hombros, sonriéndole como siempre, con un leve deje de despreocupación. El peli azul, secando sus lágrimas, y viendo a los ojos al mayor, como si fuese un niño recién regañado comenzó a articular palabras de poco a poco.

-M-Murdoc

-¿El te hizo esto?—El peli azul negaba, cuando en realidad debía haber afirmado; luego de un rato agacho la cabeza y continuó esforzándose en sacar palabras.

-Él, n-no q-quiere ha-hablar-me

-¿Por qué, D, ocurrió algo malo? [¡Bueno, con él nada bueno ocurre casi nunca!]

-C-creo que lo he decepcionado

-No te entiendo, hermano, ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?, no tengas miedo, cuéntame, no te preocupes, no saldrá nada de esta habitación, es una promesa—se colocaba una mano en el corazón, haciendo palabra de juramento de que podía confiarle sus palabras.

-E-es que…-y así tan de pronto, volviendo a temblar, ya no solo de la tristeza sino también del miedo, el peli azul apretó con fuerza sus ojos y negó con la cabeza-¡N-no, no puedo, no puedo decir nada!

-¿Por qué?

-¡S-se lo prometí!…m-me lo prometí, que no diría ni una sola palabra, ¡No quiero que llegue a odiarme para toda la vida, Russ!—comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Ay, amigo, de veras que no te entiendo!, ¡Pero por el miedo que tienes a decir cualquier cosa…eso me hace pensar que…el problema es tan grande como para que tu…-De pronto pareció dar en el blanco de la situación, y muy pero muy sorprendido retrocedió y se le quedó observando medio asustado al peli azul.

-¡No puede…ser, D, no-no me digas que tu y-y Murdoc son…!—el peli azul simplemente asentía aún llorando, con la cabeza a las palabras del afroamericano.

-¡No, D, en la que te metiste, mano!, ¿P-pero como sucedió?

-Pasó casi t-tan de repente…[Al menos para mi así fue]

-¿Estás seguro?, ¡Porque con Murdoc ambos sabemos que las cosas no se dan así tan de repente!

-¡Es que no puedo, Russ, s-si te lo digo…! ¡M-me vas a odiar!—apretaba con fuerza los ojos de la desesperación y el miedo, sintiendo de pronto dos fuertes manos posándose en sus hombros; instantes después volteó a ver al dueño de ellas y atento le vio sonreír comprensivamente.

-¡Claro que no, D, yo jamás te podría odiar, porque eres mi mejor amigo, mi compadre!

-E-entonces…prométeme que no se lo dirás a Noods, ¡Por favor, Russ!—le tomaba de las muñecas al afroamericano, mirándolo con mucho miedo aún.

-Es una promesa, amigo

-Gracias—agachaba la mirada aliviado, para tomar aire y comenzar a contarle desde el punto de partida la raíz del problema.

-Murdoc…m-me violó

-¿Qué Murdoc que?...¡No puede ser, D, esto es grave, porque te lo guardaste así!, ¿Tan tonto te dejó?—le miraba negando con una sonrisa ironica.

Después de contarle todo con lujo de detalle, o lo que mas recordaba, hasta la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, Russel se sorprendía cada vez mas con las palabras de su amigo, y mas ganas le daban de matar al moreno, al ver como había tratado al pobre de 2D durante esa larga semana.

Dentro del carpark, cierto moreno yacía tocando un rato el bajo, y su fiel mascota Cortes le acompañaba, posado en uno de sus hombros, mientras que al ritmo de las cuerdas del instrumento graznaba felizmente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, eso es, muy bien, Cortes!—le acariciaba la negra cabecita—¡Que buen afine tienes, amigo!, [¡A diferencia de cierto maldito retrasado que no sirve ni para guardar un secreto con la mirada!]

Un rato después de sus practicas, dejaba el bajo acomodado en el asiento del conductor, se levantaba de la cama, y Cortes se quitaba de su hombro, para posarse en la cama y graznar "extrañamente" en señal de preocupación por su amo, al cual veía con las manos puestas en el marco de la entrada y con los ojos cerrados, muy pensativo.

-¿Tu preocupado?, ¡Por favor!, ¡Sal de aquí pajarraco, ve a pasear!—literalmente lo había corrido, haciendo que el cuervo mismo graznara asustado y se saliera por la ventana abierta del Winnebago.

-[¡No puedo creerlo, pero que demonios estoy haciendo!]—en esos momentos comenzaba a recordar noches anteriores en ese vehículo, y la continuación en el baño, y de manera extraña se empezaba a preocupar ¡por el peli azul!, quien ciertamente no tenía la culpa de nada, siendo que sabía casi de manera inconsciente que las memorias que tenía en la cabeza todas las noches tenían que volver en cualquier momento. Pero no por 2D, sino porque esas cosas eran difíciles o casi imposibles de olvidar.

En otro lado, de nuevo en la terraza, se encontraba el peli azul, y ahora era acompañado dulcemente por la niña de "su corazón".

-¿2D san, estás bien?—la chica lo miraba, sentada a su lado y apoyada en su hombro, el chico simplemente guardaba silencio, y observaba la llegada del crepúsculo, cerrando lentamente los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarse, y al escuchar la voz de la niña simplemente le devolvía una dulce sonrisa y palabras que la alentaban a sonreír también.

-Si, no te preocupes, no es nada

-¿Pero entonces…porque te noté muy triste hoy en el desayuno?—la chica se levanta y se para quedando frente a frente con él (la terraza, a pesar de estar muy alta y en cualquier momento lista para que cualquiera quisiera suicidarse de lo alta que estaba, para ellos era segura, pues parecía que habían aprendido a hacer malabares—figuradamente, de tanto que jugaban en ese sitio)

-2D, san, ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, verdad?—le tocaba las mejillas, mirándolo seriamente y haciendo con ello que el chico se sonrojara. Después de todo aún tenía atracción por una chica.

-Si, lo se, Noods—y él le respondía sonriendo a su manera.

-¡No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo de esta mañana!—comenzaba a molestarse al recordar que tal ves sus palabras en aquél entonces tenían mucha razón, pues el que mas cruel había sido por mucho tiempo con el peli azul era el moreno, no había nadie mas que le llenara los días de tormentosos regaños y golpes.

El chico, un poco triste le desviaba la mirada, para después tomarla de la cintura y bajarla de la terraza, colocarla en tierra firme y revolverle los cabellos.

-Estoy bien, enserio, no tienes porque sentirte así…además, este tipo de decisiones siempre han sido mías.

-¿Entonces…cuando pida tu compañía, me dejarás sola?—comenzaba a entristecerse, y los ojos le empezaban a temblar en señal de llanto.

-¡No, claro que no, Noods! Nunca te he dejado sola…no digas eso—instantes después la abrazaba con mucha ternura, haciendo que la niña ahora si comenzara a llorar.

-[Esto que está sucediendo…tal ves no termine pronto…pero te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti, Noods. No te fallaré]—terminaba hundiendo su rostro en los morados y perfumados cabellos de la chica, para después tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y besarle la frente.

Esa tarde, hasta que la noche pintara el cielo de negro, ambos se quedaron platicando en la terraza, y de momentos el ambiente se llenaba de carcajadas y de leves suspiros, suspiros que aumentaban al momento en que la niña le confesaba sus sentimientos al chico, y finalmente terminar la tarde con un tierno beso correspondido por los dos.

2D se sentía culpable al saber que el problema se había agravado más con la confesión de la niña, y que por más que intentara huir, si es que lo pensaba, no podría, pues la lastimaría y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ahora lo único que quería era pensar que podría resistir tanta tensión y culpabilidad diariamente, con un demonio robándole suspiros entre cada caricia y lastimeras heridas en su frágil cuerpo, y un dulce ángel que le regalara tiernos besos y su compañía, sin poder descubrir lo roto y destrozado que estaba su pobre corazón.

Por fuera hacía todo lo posible por sonreír, y soportar su castigo, pero por dentro lloraba lágrimas de sangre de tan destrozado que se encontraba.

Esa misma noche, después de una tarde llena de romanticismo con su adorada niña, cierto moreno, con cara de fastidio, y aprovechando que lo encontraba solo en la cocina, se acercó a él y después de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, y de aventarlo contra la pared, le regañó por no haber podido evitar que el afroamericano se enterara de que lo que le había pasado por la mañana era culpa de él (de Murdoc).

-¡Que demonios te pasa a ti, maldito imbécil! ¿Por qué no evitaste que el gordo se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado?, ¡y lo que es peor, tengo la ligera sospecha de que fuiste a chillarle y a contarle TODO!

-¡P-perdona-me, M-Murdoc!, ¡Yo-yo no quería que p-pasara!—le respondía al moreno recuperándose del tremendo golpe que este le había propinado hace minutos en el rostro, sangrando de su labio inferior.

-¡No finjas demencia, idiota, porque de esta no te salvas!, ¡Por cierto, por ahí me di cuenta de que anduviste toda la tarde con la mocosa! ¡Dime que no te tocó de mas por que si no te juro que aquí y ahora mismo te envío al infierno!—le tomaba del cuello de la playera nuevamente, mirándolo asesinamente y haciendo que al sombrear la mirada comenzara a llorar de lo asustado que estaba.

-¡N-no, t-te juro que-que no dejé que eso pasara!—le comentaba, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirándole fijamente tratando de convencerlo de que lo que decía era verdad.

-¡Eso espero, 2D!, ¡Ahora levántate, que tengo que castigarte por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar esta mañana!—dándole espacio para tomar aire y que se levantara del suelo, cuando lo vio totalmente en una postura cómoda, lo volvió a acorralar en la pared, y apresándolo con sus brazos para evitar que se moviera y tratara de escapar, lo besó bruscamente al principio, y sin mas rodeos posó una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del menor mismo, quien al sentir aquel leve roce de su fría mano comenzó a suspirar y a gemir.

-¡Ah…ah!—apretaba los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se le volvieran a escapar, pero en cuanto sintió una caricia mas allá de su pecho, en la parte baja de su cuerpo, con los largos dedos del moreno enredándose entre su ahora erecto miembro, comenzó a gemir sin control, y dejó así sin mas escapar esas lágrimas llenas de dolor y placer.

-¡Pidemelo, 2D, pideme que continue!

-¡Ah…M-Murd-doc, ah…s-sigue, p-por favor!—la mano del moreno entonces aceleró sus movimientos, y justo antes de que siquiera empezara a venirse le bajó de un solo golpe los pantalones con todo y bóxers, dejando al descubierto y vulnerable aquella frágil y excitada zona.

Rápidamente bajó a aquella zona y se arrodilló, tomó entre sus manos el pene del peli azul, y lo engulló sin compasión, haciendo que el chico soltara un fuerte gemido que hizo que cubriera su boca para evitar sospechas de los otros dos chicos.

Con lentos movimientos de vaivén comenzó a masturbar al chico con su boca, enredando su larga lengua en toda la extensión del menor, pasándola insistentemente por la punta de su pene, y metiéndola en aquella pequeña entrada con fuerza tal que hizo que el chico le tomara de los cabellos y comenzara a suplicar se detuviera.

-¡N-NO, M-Mudz, p-por fa-vor, n-no hagas eso! ¡Ah…ah…d-deten-te!—le tomaba con fuerza de los cabellos y sin siquiera esperárselo de un momento a otro ejerció tal fuerza empujando la cabeza del moreno para que fuera mas profundo en sus movimientos, tragándose así en el proceso todo el blanco liquido que el menor había empezado a soltar.

Luego de una deliciosa mamada por parte del moreno, quien con los ojos brillantes de lo satisfecho que estaba, hizo sonrojar al menor y mientras lo notaba debilitado de tanto placer lo tomó de la cintura, para sentarlo encima de sus piernas, justo después de que él mismo se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su duro y enorme pene; ahí, mientras hacía que se sentara lo fue penetrando lentamente, y para sorpresa del menor se fue despacio y con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Cuando al fin encontró el punto exacto en el interior del cuerpo del peli azul aceleró sus movimientos de manera brusca y lo hizo llorar nuevamente, provocando también que comenzara a babear del placer que sentía, y que se aferrara con fuerza a su cuello, abrazándolo y pidiéndole mas en total y completo éxtasis

-¡Oh, Dios, Murdoc, e-esto se siente m-muy bien!, ¡ah…ahh…ah!—movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, y mientras escuchaba aquel lascivo y sucio sonido, que sus cuerpos hacían cuando el húmedo miembro del moreno entraba y salía de su cavidad, ambos gemían totalmente complacidos por las sensaciones.

-¡Pidelo entonces, tarado, pideme que siga!—tomandolo aún de la cintura no dejaba de sonreír totalmente satisfecho, mientras se relamía con la lengua los labios.

-¡M-mas rápido, ahh, ahh, ahh, N-no te d-detengas! ¡ahh!

Accediendo a sus palabras, después de lanzar una carcajada al aire aceleró sus movimientos aún mas haciendo que con ello él también comenzara a gemir descontrolado, finalizando ambos en total éxtasis; el moreno viniéndose en el interior del menor, y el menor mismo viniéndose en el vientre del moreno, ambos quedaron exhaustos y se tiraron al suelo, recostándose uno encima del otro.

A parte del Winnebago y el baño, la cocina era un excelente lugar para satisfacer los peligrosos y sucios deseos sexuales de los dos, que aunque el peli azul no lo admitiera también añoraba sentir dentro suyo al moreno.

Después de todo había sido condenado desde aquella vez a sufrir ese placentero dolor en su cuerpo, como si fuera una poderosa y letal droga que le diera vida casi eterna.

Luego del dichoso castigo el moreno se retiró de la cocina y se marchó a su Winnebago, dejando solo y advertido al peli azul, aún en el suelo de la cocina misma, colocándose la ropa y abrazándose a si mismo de la vergüenza por no haberse podido controlar una vez mas.

-[¿Cuánto mas podré resistir esta horrible pesadilla?]—se comenzaba a mecer sin dejar de llorar, con los ojos cerrados.

_La fragilidad que siente un hombre_

_Por debilidad es que la esconde_

_La fragilidad que siente un hombre_

La mañana del día siguiente, la situación volvió a cambiar, encontrando que ambos chicos almorzaban por separado. Primero Murdoc, y después 2D, quien un poco mejor bromeaba como de costumbre con Russel y Noodle, quienes encontraban en él un pequeño pero importante brillo, a sabiendas de que Murdoc seguía siendo el causante de su depresión.

Con Murdoc el asunto era serio, pero al moreno no parecía importarle, pues después de su café diario se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el estudio a ensayar un rato con el bajo, descubriendo que Russel le había seguido.

No se salvó de la paliza que el afroamericano le propinó, por lo que salió del estudio con el labio inferior destrozado y la chaqueta desacomodada, encontrándose a mitad del pasillo que conducía hacia el carpark al peli azul, quien al verlo cruzar la mirada con él se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, el moreno le tomó de la barbilla y con una mirada que rayaba entre lo molesto y lo lascivo lo sentenció.

-¡Te veo en el carpark a las 10, idiota!—el peli azul simplemente con la cara larga y aún sonrojado accedió, para ver como se iba el moreno entre los pasillos hacia donde se encontraba su Winnebago.

Durante el transcurso del día cierto peli azul yacía totalmente nervioso y un poco asustado por ver que tal ves esa noche las cosas serían totalmente diferentes. La manera en la que Murdoc le había mirado en los pasillos hacia el carpark le dio un poco de miedo, y sabía que su cuerpo ya no estaba a salvo ante las bruscas y dolorosas caricias de aquel demonio.

Pero entre tantos nervios y miedo ahí estaba la japonesa, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que el peli azul le quisiera contar, y como él mismo sentía que tal ves esa noche no sobreviviría tenía pensado despedirse discretamente de su pequeña japonesa, quien al ver el tono en las palabras de su cantante favorito se sintió demasiado triste, y quería hacer todo lo posible para que no se sintiera así, incluso llegaba a pensar que con un simple beso tal ves conseguiría ponerlo feliz, pero eso ya no le resultaba, pues mas miedo le daba al mayor, quien para evitar que eso se notara le desviaba la mirada a la niña, pero claro, a ella no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente, y menos alguien como 2D que era tan predecible.

-¡2D, no quieras engañarme, ambos sabemos que eres muy malo en eso!

-Lo-lo siento, Noods, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que saldré a tomar aire un buen rato, así que será mejor que entres en la cama y te olvides de mi al menos por esta noche.

-¡Es que no quiero verte así, tan asustado!—le tomaba de las mejillas con ambas manos, y el chico simplemente, desviándole la mirada terminaba por verla a los ojos y sonreírle tímidamente, así como era él.

De un momento a otro se levantó de la cama de la niña (pues estaba sentado en la cama) y tomándola de la cintura la acomodó en la cama, la niña, haciendo pucheros, y fingiéndolos, se cruzó de brazos esperando al menos que el peli azul se despidiera adecuadamente de ella, así que él, rascándose la cabeza únicamente le revolvió los cabellos y le besó la frente, pero ella se aprovechó y le tomó de las mejillas nuevamente y le plantó un beso en los labios, haciendo que él chico se sonrojara considerablemente.

-¡No te despidas de mi así, 2D san, sabes que ya no soy una niña, al menos para ti!, así que cuando salgas, no olvides que estaré esperándote en la cama, para que duermas hoy conmigo, ¡sino llegas me pondré mal!—comprendiendo la mirada de tristeza que tenía el chico, la niña simplemente le sonrió en modo de comprensión y le tomó de las manos.

-¡Te quiero mucho, 2D san!

-Yo también, Noods—le volvía a acariciar los cabellos, para levantarse nuevamente de la cama y esta vez marcharse del cuarto.

Afuera de la habitación cierto peli azul suspiraba de lo arrepentido que estaba al no haber detenido antes y a tiempo a Murdoc, de todas las maldades que le hacía a su frágil cuerpo.

Llegando casi las 10, con 5 minutos antes, el chico se quedó observando por "ultima vez" aquella hermosa luna de queso, para después entrar con suma discreción hacia el edificio, llegando a los pasillos que lo dirigirían al carpark, donde a un minuto de puntualidad el moreno le recibía abriéndole la puerta del Winnebago.

-¡Ya mero no llegabas, face ache!—le decía cierto demonio con una mirada de fogoso éxtasis hacia el menor. Al tomarlo de los brazos, como para darle la bienvenida, o como si fuese a conducirlo hacia algún lugar-¡Vamos, entra que hace frío, no te querrás resfriar antes de comenzar, ¿cierto?

-¿C-comenzar c-con que?—pero sin creer y esperar que Murdoc fuera así de amable, descubrió que todo era tan solo para invitarlo a la dulce agonía y dolor del sexo diario que tenía con él, solo que en esta ocasión parecía haber comenzado de manera mas ¿sutil?

Aún tomándole de las manos, y llevándolo a la cama, hizo que se sentara, de ahí en adelante él hizo lo suyo como siempre, se subió encima suyo y con el movimiento de su cuerpo hacia el suyo lo fue acorralando despacio contra la pared donde se situaba la base de la cama, ahí, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, con una seriedad indescriptible, que terminó por convertirse en miedo para el peli azul, le desabrochó los pantalones y metió bruscamente una de sus manos, empezando a masturbarlo poco a poco con mas y mas rapidez, haciendo que el peli azul se estremeciera y se retorciera del placer que sentía, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos y llorando mientras apretaba sus ojos.

-¡M-Murdoc, p-por favor, aah, n-noo, aah!—por más que quería evitar el gemir no podía dejar escapar de vez en cuando uno que otro sonidito, que por la manera en la que lo hacía lo hacía verse sumamente ingenuo, hacía que Murdoc se saboreara con la lengua los labios y después de calentar continuara deshaciéndose tanto de los pantalones del chico como de los suyos. Lo puso mas rojo el verse tanto sin pantalones como sin ropa interior, y eso provocó que reaccionara cubriéndose con ambas manos aquella zona, sin embargo, cuando vio que el moreno se deshacía de su pantalón también se hizo bolita, abrazando sus blancas piernas, Claro que el moreno evitó que lo hiciera tomándolo por las rodillas y separándole las piernas, para acercarse lentamente a él al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su larga lengua las piernas del chico, hasta meter la cabeza en aquella zona y comenzar meter el pene del peli azul en su boca, ahí, con cara de burla, mientras le lamía, manteniendo la boca abierta, (como si estuviese lamiendo y chupando un helado).

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, cara de simio?, ¡eres un pervertido, jajaja!—el menor simplemente se agarraba de las sábanas, y las apretaba con las manos con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios.

-[¡E-el pervertido es o-otro! ¡Ahh, aah!]—no decía nada, mas sin embargo si lo pensaba.

Después de otro calentamiento, sin resistirse mas, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y arremetió contra la húmeda entrada del peli azul, haciendo que este pegara tremendo grito al sentir la enorme cosa del moreno dentro suyo, finalmente, apretando los ojos de nueva cuenta comenzó a llorar, esta vez, al ver como Murdoc lo disfrutaba, y le soltaba grosería y media en su propia cara lloró de verdad por el dolor que empezaba a sentir.

-[¿Por qué actúa así?, ¡Me da mucho miedo!]—y a pesar de que ya no tenía ni el aspecto ni el carácter de un niño, su mente y alma aún demostraban lo inocente que era.

El peli azul por primera vez se asustó, y como un niño perdido así sin más accedió ante las órdenes y demandas tanto del cuerpo como de la mordaz lengua del moreno, que soltaba palabrería y media, rechazando lo que con tanto esmero hacía el peli azul con su cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora que te ocurrió, face ache, has perdido las ganas de jugar?—mientras se burlaba, sentado muy a gusto en su propia cama, y sintiendo las caricias que la boca y lengua del menor le hacían, tomándole de los cabellos bruscamente le lanzó un gruñido cual si de una bestia se tratase y volvió a regañarlo, haciendo que mientras aceleraba su ritmo de caricias llorara perdidamente-¡Hazlo mas rápido, idiota, o sino te juro que te haré sufrir como nunca, y desearás no haber nacido!

Pero lo que hacía el peli azul no servía de nada, pues aparte de jalarle de los cabellos lo tumbo de la cama con los pies, y saltando encima suyo comenzó a maltratarlo tanto con dientes como con uñas en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Primero le mordió el cuello, y cual si fuere un animal hambriento le desgarró sin piedad, lamiendo toda la sangre que empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo. No faltó que el peli azul en reacción gritara desesperadamente, y tratara de zafarse de sus "garras", pues sus uñas también tomaban parte de su dolor, al sentir como se las enterraba en el pecho, pasando por el estomago y las piernas; sentía como si un cuchillo lo estuviera traspasando, él simplemente arqueaba la espalda del dolor, sin dejar de llorar y engurruñándose a la alfombra del vehículo.

-¡MURDOC, POR FAVOR, NO MAS D-DETENTE!

-¡Guarda silencio, imbécil, te lo mereces, por hocicón!

-¡N-no dije n-nada, AH, enserio, por favor, t-ten p-piedad!—le tomaba de los hombros, tratando de alejárselo de encima.

-¿Piedad?, ¡ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír, hoy en día nadie tiene la piedad que tu buscas, 2D!, ¡eres un iluso por creer que habrá siempre personas a tu lado sonriendo y ayudándote!, ¡Por que ya te lo dije, eres mío, nadie mas podrá tocar este cuerpo, NUNCA!—le susurraba y gritaba a la vez en el oído, sintiéndose en total y completo éxtasis al momento en que continuaba como gato, arañando con todas sus fuerzas la espalda del menor, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y pasándose a su cuello, sin dejar de lamer y morder de a poquito aquella enorme herida.

Por si fuera poco, las uñas no le fueron suficiente, y efectivamente, del suelo tomó una navaja, que encontró debajo de la cama, al voltearlo frente a si, (pues lo tenía de espaldas), hizo que se fijara en como saboreaba con la lengua la navaja, cortándose en el proceso y saboreando su propia sangre oscura, a diferencia de la de 2D, la cual era de un rojo menos intenso, mas natural.

-[¡¿D-de que planeta viene?, s-su sangre e-es mucho mas oscura que la mía!]—miraba con horror no solo los movimientos que la lengua del moreno hacía al cubrir la navaja lascivamente, también tomaba en cuenta lo oscura que era la sangre de su ahora poderoso enemigo y amante.

-¿Tienes miedo?, ¡ja, ja ja, pobre de ti, face-ache, ahora si no tienes quien venga a salvarte!, ¡y espero y te hayas despedido de tu querida princesita, por que ya no la volverás a ver!—con la navaja lista, entre su mano, sin esperar mas y con mirada de lunático le enterró al otro lado del pecho, a un lado del corazón con fuerza el objeto, haciéndolo llorar desconsoladamente, mientras detenía con sus manos la navaja.

-¿P-por que M-Mudz?—le miraba con total y completa tristeza, como si quisiera encontrar en él algún rastro de compasión, pero no era así, lo único que veía en el era el mismísimo demonio encarnado.

-Por que quiero, ¡y por que te lo mereces!, con esto te haré de mi propiedad, ¡je, je, je!—después de sacar la navaja de su pecho y lamer la sangre que la manchaba, comenzó a escribir en todo el pecho del chico unas cuantas palabras dolorosamente ciertas para él, y que harían sufrir de por vida al menor al verlas a diario en un espejo.

"_YOU'RE MINE" _

Y sufriría no por recordar el dolor que le causaba al momento de sentir esa navaja, sino por recordar al responsable de esa "pesadilla" de la que ya no podría escapar, no por que no pudiera, sino por que no quería.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	9. Lluvia en el corazón

_**Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas -_n, mis queridos lectores, y un tanto largo, je, XP.**_

_**Y agradeciendoles nuevamente a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en los anteriores capitulos. Espero que este capitulo tampoco los decepcione, y les guste mucho -_n.**_

_**En los proximos capitulos todo dará un giro inesperado, (eso espero XD, jaja).**_

_**Comezamosss.  
**_

_**8. Lluvia en el corazón**_

(La fantasía en su mirada, el dolor en su alma)

_-¡M-Mudz, p-por favor, para!—su rostro describía el dolor que en esos momentos sentía, deseando que aquella noche se terminara pronto, pero ni el cielo escuchaba sus suplicas, pues entre grito y rasguño sentía que se le iba la vida._

Entre tanto dolor y suplica, escuchando las últimas palabras del mayor, fue como logró descansar temporalmente, recibiendo en la cara su camisa, para que se la pusiera y se marchara del Winnebago.

-¡Ya te lo dije, eres mío, y no quiero que lo olvides, pero hoy has estado terrible, no sirvieron de nada todos los esfuerzos que realizaste, así que retírate, y alégrate que te he dejado en libertad, porque si vuelves a abrir la boca, y aquellos dos se enteran, juro que esta vez si te mato!—cruzado de brazos, sentado en su cama, en calzones, y con un cigarrillo entre los labios, con cara de fastidio le desvía la mirada al menor-¿Sabes?, yo creo que un mocoso lo haría mejor que tu, al menos él accedería sin preguntar y llorar a todo lo que le ordenara, ¡eres un fracaso, face-ache!

Las 3 de la mañana, y la pequeña japonesa por vez primera sabía que su peli azul no llegaría a la cama.

-[¿Dónde está?, le dije que lo estaría esperando, ¿Se encontrará bien?]—y así sin mas, con suma preocupación, tallando sus ojos se levantó de la cama, y así con los pies descalzos salió de su habitación, para buscar al cantante por los lugares que creía él podría estar.

Tocó en el baño, pero nadie respondió, revisó su habitación, pero así de fácil abrió la puerta, encontrando todo bien arreglado, sin haber sido tocado nada al igual que la cama recogida.

Finalmente se dirigió al tejado, pero en cuanto iba a tocar escalón alguno, descubrió una silueta sentada en medio de los escalones.

-¿Q-quien es?, ¿2D san?—efectivamente, se trataba del peli azul, el cual yacía llorando en silencio, o eso había dejado de ser cierto hasta que la niña logró escucharlo, descubriendo que se abrazaba a si mimo, y al ver que la japonesa se le acercaba el chico, con la mirada llena de miedo y tristeza trataba de evitar que lo tocara.

-¡N-no, no te acerques…déjame solo un momento…p-por favor!

-¿2D san? ¿Qué sucede, no confías en mí?

-[Confío demasiado en ti que temo el decirte lo que sucedió…¡no quiero que él me vuelva a lastimar mas!]—se abrazaba con mucha fuerza, notando como la niña se le acercaba hasta abrazarlo con fuerza, y soltar lágrimas junto con él.

-Comprendo que lo que pasó pudo haber sido tan malo como para que no me lo quieras contar, pero…siento que ya no confías en mi, ¿no es así?—posaba sus manos en el rostro del chico, besando sus ojos para tratar de parar aquellas lágrimas, pero mas lo consolaba mas lo hacía llorar—te amo, 2D san, y no quiero que nada malo te pase, pero si no me cuentas nada no te puedo ayudar.

-Y no quiero que lo hagas—de pronto, así de la nada entre tanto silencio Noodle escuchó algo que para ella ya era muy cruel: 2D parecía estar evitándola.

Con la mirada gacha, pues había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras, se levantó de los escalones y se alejó del chico, quien al ver que la niña lo hacía volteó aun asustado, pero por su distanciamiento, notando que la niña, con lágrimas en sus ojos le regalaba una sonrisa, marchándose de los pasillos y ocultándose entre la oscuridad.

-[Espero que lo entiendas, Noods, pero…ya no quiero causarte problemas, ni quiero que te preocupes por mi…esto lo tengo que manejar yo solo, porque yo lo causé.

Durante toda la noche un enorme silencio de abandono invadió todo el edificio de los estudios Kong, y entre ese silencio y completa oscuridad muy adentro del edificio se escuchaba el llanto de una chica, la cual por primera vez se sentía "rechazada".

En las calles de la grande ciudad, alejándose de aquel edificio lúgubre, se encontraba caminando una muy solitaria persona, que cualquiera que lo viera, sin saber distinguirlo, pensaría que se trataba de un zombi.

2D desapareció en las profundidades de la noche, y no regresó hasta el día siguiente.

La mañana del primer día del fin de semana, sábado, tres de los integrantes de la famosa banda de rock se encontraban almorzando como si nada mas les importara, aunque sus rostros no decían lo mismo, al menos no los de aquella pequeña japonesa y aquel moreno, quienes yacían en total silencio ingiriendo su desayuno, café y cereal.

Aquel afroamericano preocupado de mas notaba la tristeza y abandono en los ojos de su pequeña "hermanita" que quiso preguntarle cual era la razón, desafortunadamente la niña no le respondía a nada que él le preguntaba, el moreno simplemente se dignada a mirar a ambos chicos, para después levantarse de su silla y dirigirse hacia el carpark, con el periódico leyendo en el camino.

-Esto es extraño, ¿Por qué D no ha bajado a desayunar, lo sabes, Noods?—la niña, como si fuera un zombi respondía sin ánimos con un rotundo no. Pero por ordenes del afroamericano, y sin discusión alguna le mandó a que lo buscara, ya que con Murdoc no se podía contar para este tipo de cosas-¡Levanta, Noods, quiero que traigas a D a almorzar, y no vuelvas hasta que no lo encuentres!—le señaló con una mano extendida, y la niña, en el mismo estado se dirigió escaleras arriba a buscarlo, subiendo en realidad hacia el tejado, para observar la mañana, y notando que no había presencia del peli azul en todo el edificio, su aura no se sentía.

-[¿A dónde fuiste, 2D?, ¿Por qué…ya no quieres confiar en mi?]—y así sin pensarlo más, bajando de la azotea quiso imaginar que tal ves lo encontraría en la ciudad, por su mente había pasado aquel parque en el que por primera vez lo había visto acaramelado de la mano de una chica que no era ella: se trataba de Paula Cracker.

Pensando que tal ves se encontraría ahí, pero sin imaginar mucho por que simplemente se dirigió corriendo hacia aquel sitio.

No parecía haber nadie, solamente un niño un tanto solitario a tan tempranas horas del día, pues ellos llegaban por las tardes o por las noches acompañados de sus amigos o padres a pasear y divertirse un rato, para tranquilizarse un poco, pues no estaba de mas hacer nuevos amigos, se acercó tranquila al niño, fingiendo una dulce sonrisa, hincándose frente a él y preguntándole el porque de su soledad temprana.

-Hola, ¿Por qué estás tan solito aquí?, ¿Nadie te quiso acompañar?, ¿Cómo te llamas?—la niña ya de por si pensaba que era una molestia el que le hiciera tantas preguntas como para que no las respondiera, pero al notar que el niño volteaba a verla se cayo al suelo de la sorpresa al notar lo familiar que su rostro se le hacía, sentía que ya conocía al pequeño.

-No lo se—era lo único que respondía a todas esas preguntas, comenzando mas al rato a llorar, como si perdido estuviera.

-¿Por qué lloras?, ¡no llores, porque los niños se ven muy mal llorando!, ¡Cuéntame que te ocurre, estoy dispuesta a escucharte!—le sonreía ahora si de verdad, y el pequeño le respondía abrazándole del cuello.

-Tengo miedo

-¿A que le tienes miedo?—le acariciaba los azulados y sedosos cabellos

-No puedo decirlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…él me hará daño—a punto estaba de llorar, al sentir como las manos de la chica le tomaban del rostro.

-¿Quién, tu papá? [¡No quiero pensar que anda en esas, pobrecito pequeño!]—quien no escaparía y se vendría al parque después de recibir "malos tratos" de parte de su padre, o eso era lo que la chica pensaba, pero no se veía muy lastimado, no de esa zona, o al menos eso pensaba ella, ya que el niño estaba en una sola posición, sentado en un columpio

Su apariencia le daba a entender a la japonesa que tal ves tenía 8 años, sus azulados cabellos, un poco despeinados se veían muy bien cuidados, por lo tanto no era un vagabundo o de la calle, su ropa, una playera roja y unos pantalones jeans grises, con unos converse azules. Sus ojos era lo que mas llamaba la atención, pues para ella eso era una señal muy grande, que le recordaban a alguien muy importante en su vida.

-[No sabía que existían mas personas como él en este mundo, pero Russel san me dijo que lo suyo era un accidente, que no era normal…¡a menos que este pequeño sea…no, no lo creo, él ya no es un niño!]-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?

-N-no lo recuerdo—le veía un poco curioso, levantando con sus manos el fleco que le cubría los ojos a la chica, y al notar aquellos verdosos y lindos ojos terminó por sonrojarse. Ya mas tranquilo tomó confianza y comenzó a hacer él las preguntas.

-¿Y tu como te llamas, nee chan?

-¡Ah, pues, mi nombre es Noodle, pero no se lo digas a nadie!—le guiñaba un ojo a manera de complicidad—pero puedes decirme nee chan si quieres.

-¡Nee chan!—le abrazaba con mucho cariño, dejando que la niña le tomara de la mano para llevarlo consigo, pues él se lo pedía con una carita triste-¿P-puedo ir contigo, nee-chan?

-¿No tienes a donde ir?, ¿no tienes hogar?

-N-no recuerdo casi n-nada—agachaba su carita, a punto de volver a llorar, pero para que no lo hiciera la chica rápidamente accedió y le tomó el rostro nuevamente, le pidió le regalara una sonrisa y le tomó de la mano.

-¡Esta bien, pero no quiero caritas tristes!, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si—le sonreía con mucho entusiasmo.

Llegando a los estudios Kong, casi olvidaba que no había desayunado, por lo que empezaron a gruñirle las tripas, y no solo a ella sino también al niño, quien muy avergonzado le desviaba la mirada a la chica y pedía disculpas.

-¡L-lo siento!—se tocaba el estomago del pequeño dolor que le causaba, y con la simple sonrisa de la chica y el hecho de que ella le había comentado que el desayuno de seguro ya estaba listo, el pequeño empezó a soñar despierto e imaginó que las nubes eran todo tipo de comida, desde pizza hasta una pierna de pollo, con los ojitos cerrados, y baba escurriéndole en la comisura de los labios Noodle lo vio y se soltó riendo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, si que tienes hambre!, ¿Pues hace cuanto que no comes?—pero viendo que el niño agachaba la cabeza en señal de tristeza, ya no quiso hacerle mas preguntas, solo que si le intrigaba el ver a un niño tan solo por la mañana en el parque, cuando debería de estar almorzando y alistándose para ir a la escuela.

_Starting today – Bruno Mars _

En fin, ya habiendo entrado al edificio inmediatamente el pequeño corrió como hipnotizado por el desayuno que esa mañana con tanto entusiasmo hacía el afroamericano, todo con tal de alegrar a sus amigos y que borraran las caras largas. Cuando este vio que el pequeño se asomaba ansioso al sartén, pues él se encontraba en el refrigerador sacando lo necesario para hacer una rica limonada, se sorprende un poco al ver que al parecer tenían una "nueva" visita en casa, cosa que rara vez pasaba, ¡claro, ese tipo de visitas solo las traía Noodle a casa después de sus clases!, pero como ahora se encontraba de vacaciones los únicos con quienes compartía su tiempo eran 2D y Russel, jugando videojuegos o armando rompecabezas, o intentando ser mas civilizados y leer el periódico, aunque ella y 2D se divertían siempre con la sección de juegos y chistes, cosa que a Russel no le hacía mucha gracia, pues él se concentraba en la bolsa de valores, eso si que sorprendía a todos, mientras que Murdoc siempre era en los espectáculos, esperando que alguna nena o zorra de las que él había conocido se encontrara arrastrándose con otro, o casándose en la sección de sociales.

Pero esa mañana era distinta de todas, pues entre sus visitas ya no tan frecuentes ahora era un niño el que había traído a casa, haciéndole pensar que a lo mejor era su ¿hijo?

-[¡Ja, ja, ja, por favor, claro que no, además el único que la ha tocado ha sido D, y ahorita no ha estado de muy buen humor para salir con ese tipo de cosas!]—se rascaba la cabeza un poco triste por recordar la ultima cara que el peli azul le había mostrado, una de total y completo abandono, tristeza, destrozo en su corazón.

Cuando le puso mas atención al rato al pequeño se quedó con los ojos cuadrados al igual que la japonesa, al notar aquellos dos pequeños pero no diminutos agujeros que tenía por ojos.

-¿Disculpa, amigo, te he visto de algún lado?—se cruzaba de brazos intrigado, pues lo único que él sabía era que 2D era el UNICO que tenía los ojos así, y eso era por accidente, no de nacimiento.

El pequeño, al ver al enorme moreno que lo observaba como si fuera algo de otro planeta se escondió detrás de la japonesa, un poco temeroso y en voz baja, que solo Noodle pudo oír le preguntó por el muchacho.

-¿N-nee-chan, q-quien es él?

-¡Ah, no tengas miedo, je, mira, te presento a Russel san, Russel san, este pequeñito es mi nuevo amigo, aunque no se todavía como se llama!—se rascaba la cabeza un poco confundida. Al acercarlo dándole empujoncitos de la espalda el niño un poco avergonzado al ver que el afroamericano le tendía una mano para saludarlo él se la tomaba.

-¡Pues mucho gusto, amigo, podes decirme Russ si te parece!—le guiñaba un ojo

-¡o tío!—la japonesa reía divertida al imaginar que el niño corriera todos los días hacia Russel y le dijera tío.

-¡Oye, no te pases, Noods!

-¡Agradece que fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, sino le pedía que te dijera abuelo, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Muy graciosa, niña!, ¡E-esta bien, p-puedes decirme tío, pero no te acostumbres, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡S-si!—decía atentamente y con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que el afroamericano volviera a quedarse con cara de haberlo visto antes. Cuando el pequeño se marchó de la cocina, para dirigirse por palabras de la chica a ver la tele en la sala, ambos chicos comenzaron a platicar en un pequeño silencio para que el niño no los escuchara.

-Oye Noods, ¿no se te hacen un poco conocidos los rasgos de ese niño?, algo me dice que lo he visto por alguna parte

-Fijate que yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo encontré solo en el parque de la plaza

-¿Lo encontraste solo?

-Sip

-¡Vaya, pues eso es mas raro aún por que según se los niños a estas horas están en sus casas preparándose para la escuela!—se sobaba la barbilla como deduciendo de donde era ese pequeño.

Al rato después de la plática, y de ver que el niño se reía mucho con lo que había en la TV, la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo del carpark se abre, notando a un Murdoc muy desaliñado, como recién levantado.

-¿Oe, gordo, ya está el desayuno?—no eran las 2 de la tarde pero si, ya estaba listo el desayuno, aun era temprano en los estudios Kong.

Al entrar y que el pequeño escuchara aquella voz tan familiar, cuando volteó hacia donde el moreno se encontraba abrió los ojos grandes y muy asustado comenzó a llorar, notando que Noodle se acercaba a su lado, así aprovechó y la abrazó con fuerza

-¡Nee-chan, tengo mucho miedo!

-¿Eeh?, ¿Por qué, si solo es…?—al poco tiempo agarró la onda recordando que el pequeño en el parque parecía estar huyendo de alguien que le había hecho daño, entonces dedujo que ese alguien era Murdoc, ¿Pero que tenía que ver el satanista con un inocente niño?, fuera lo que fuera también así tan de pronto le vino a la mente aquella triste mirada que el peli azul había puesto un día en el desayuno, como si tuviera miedo del satanista-¡No puede ser, entonces tu eres…!—tomando al niño del rostro, quien muy confundido y con tremendos lagrimones en sus ojitos los cerraba, ella se fue dando cuenta de que parecía estar acertando en sus pensamientos, ese niño tenía un enorme parecido a SU 2D, ¡y cabía la posibilidad de que realmente fuera él!—No te preocupes, no dejaremos que ese hombre malo te toque—le decía frunciendo el ceño en señal de protección, para después abrazarlo y consolarlo acariciándole los cabellos.

De un rato a otro el moreno se dio cuenta de que la mesa tenía un aire distinto, no solo porque hacía falta el peli azul, sino por que en el mismo lugar donde él se solía sentar se encontraba menudo mocoso comiendo con muchas ganas el almuerzo del afroamericano, como si no hubiera probado bocado desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y este mocoso quien es?, ¿Quién lo invitó a entrar?, ¿No sabe que los autógrafos son hasta la otra semana?

-Calmate, Mudz, es nuestro pequeño invitado el día de hoy, es un amigo de Noodle—le decía el afroamericano, comiendo con tortilla sus huevos fritos con tocino.

-¡Así es, asi que ni se te ocurra hacerle caras porque te las verás conmigo!—le decía la japonesa, para guiñarle un ojo en complicidad al pequeño, quien con mucha alegría seguía comiendo y asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Bueno, bueno, lo único que quiero saber es su maldito nombre, y quien sabe, tal ves solo porque es amigo de la princesa lo dejaré vivir un par de días, pero solo un par, no mas!

El niño, al ver que el moreno se le quedaba viendo esperando su respuesta, simplemente agachaba la mirada y comenzando a llorar del miedo respondía negando con la cabeza y con palabras que no se acordaba.

-¡N-no me a-acuerdo!

-¡Como que no te acuerdas, mocoso, pues de que planeta vienes!

-¡Basta ya, Murdoc, lo estás asustando!—decía la chica deteniéndole con una mano del pecho al satanista para evitar que se levantara de su silla, el niño simplemente secaba sus lágrimas, y después que la chica terminó de almorzar y se levantó el niño también lo hizo, dejando el plato limpio por completo en su lugar y tomándole con rapidez la mano.

-Ven, no temas, vamos a jugar un rato en la azotea, quiero mostrarte algo—le sonreía para confortarlo, y el niño con miedo y tomándole con ambas manos la de la chica asentía con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos diamantes, cada vez que lo hacía sin saber porque se sentía avergonzado, pero hipnotizado por ellos.

Arriba en la terraza, llegando la tarde, ambos se sentaron a observar un rato el cielo, y el niño se veía tan sereno, sin dejar de recordarle a la japonesa aquel inocente cantante que pertenecía a su banda, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo a pesar de que desde la mañana no lo había visto, sin saber que en realidad todo el tiempo él estaba a su lado, solo que de manera mas "pequeña".

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?—le preguntaba pidiéndole se acostara en sus piernas porque al parecer se estaba durmiendo, ya había pasado algo desde el almuerzo, y también en la comida, por lo que habían pasado gran parte de la tarde en la terraza, jugando pelota, con sus manos, y echándose maromas, Noodle le tomaba de los pies al niño y este se aventaba muy seguro dando vueltas de carro, al final se reían los dos juntos cuando el niño fallaba y caía de sentón en el suelo. Habían comido pequeños aperitivos que Noodle había preparado, y jugaban un poco de gameboy, luego la japonesa traía su laptop para enseñarle dibujos y videos al pequeño de la banda en la que ella se encontraba participando, el niño, al ver a aquel chico, el vocalista, tocaba la pantalla sombreando la mirada un poco triste, y de vez en cuando mencionaba palabras que dejaban a la chica con la boca abierta y un poco confundida.

-Extraño aquellos tiempos—lo que decía lo hacía casi en susurro, pues no hablaba en alto debido a que ciegamente comenzaba a recordar las cosas.

-¿Cuáles tiempos?... ¿Que has dicho?

-¿Yo?, nada, nee-chan, pensé que tu habías dicho algo—el niño muy confundido se rascaba la cabeza para después recargarse en el hombro de la chica y empezar a bostezar, era como si una siesta le hiciera falta—Tengo sueño, nee-chan—empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos lentamente, hasta quedarse dormido en el hombro de ella, la japonesa para que no se resfriara, pues el clima comenzaba a bajar luego de llegado el crepúsculo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó al interior del edificio, llegó a su habitación y lo acostó en la cama, acariciándole los cabellos.

_Run away – Bruno Mars_

-No te vayas, nee-chan, quédate hasta que me duerma—el niño le tomó de la mano, para evitar que se le fuera, y ella en respuesta se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciándole los cabellos con insistencia y contándole la historia de la banda, pues él se lo había pedido. Un rato después, viendo que se estaba quedando dormido, pues cerraba de poco en poco los ojos, ella paró de relatar su historia y cuando apunto estaba de besarle la frente para levantarse e irse de la habitación, el pequeño, con los ojos ya cerrados empezó a decir unas cuantas palabras como las de la terraza, que hizo pensar a la japonesa que tal ves estaba soñando ya, pero cuando terminó de decirlas se sorprendió demasiado al ver que la persona con la que soñaba era ella.

-Te amo…Noods—y lo decía a manera tan clara y sincera que la chica se empezó a ilusionar pensando que tal ves tenia razón, ese pequeño se trataba de su amado Stuart.

-Descansa, pequeño—fueron sus ultimas palabras a lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba a la cocina, donde encontraría a Russel jugando con sus animales-quimera, quería aclarar esa duda, y quien mas que él para escucharla.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza tanto como para no poder imaginarlas en los labios de un pequeño de 8 años.

Un rato pasó y los dos se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa, conversando sobre las reacciones y extrañas palabras que el niño había dicho durante todo el día a la chica, quien más triste se ponía por que comenzaba a extrañar más y más al peli azul.

-¿Entonces, si ese niño no es quien creemos que es, donde está él, Russel-san?—al momento de silencio el afroamericano tuvo una idea que haría que descubrieran quien era en realidad el pequeño.

-¡Sabes que Noods, se me acaba de ocurrir algo!, ¿Recuerdas aquella extrañez de fobia que solo D tenía por las ballenas?—eso lo sabían porque una vez que fueron a un acuario el peli azul había saltado sin querer a los brazos del primero que se le acercó, Murdoc, y este muy molesto y avergonzado lo había tirado al suelo.

-Si, ¿Qué tiene?

-¡Como que que tiene, pues con eso podremos saber si este niño es quien creemos, pues solo él tenía esa fobia!

-¡Oye, si, tienes razón, me parece buena idea, Russ, solo hay que esperar a mañana, porque ahorita está dormido!

Después de arreglar sus dudas con una pequeña pero significante idea, el afroamericano abrazó a la chica consolándola de que seguramente encontrarían más pronto, antes de una semana al peli azul.

_Dance in the mirror – Bruno Mars_

A la mañana siguiente pusieron en marcha su plan llevandolo de paseo al acuario, Murdoc por la mañana cuidó de él mientras ellos hacían las compras para que cuando llegaran del acuario inmediatamente empezaran con la comida del día.

-¡Así que, como no te podemos llevar con nosotros, pues te perderías en el supermercado, te dejaremos a cargo del tío Murdoc!—la chica había olvidado que él le tenía miedo al satanista, quien sabe que le habría hecho pero el pequeño cada que lo veía se soltaba a llorar, entonces, cuando agarró la onda, le pidió a Russel convenciera al satanista de quedarse a cuidarlo, al cabo que este ultimo no sabía bien de donde venía el niño, y si acaso sospechaba no le haría ningún daño porque no se atrevería a lastimar a un niño, ya que en ellos veía siempre reflejada su cruel niñez.

Al rato vino Russel con Murdoc agarrado del cuello de la chaqueta, y este mismo se mofaba cruzado de brazos.

-¡No pienso cuidar a un mocoso!

-¡Oh si, claro que lo harás, Mudz!—le decía el afroamericano, sonriéndole vengativo y bajándolo a tierra firme para que se familiarizara por vez primera con el niño, quien al ver al satanista corrió de nuevo hacia los brazos de la japonesa, y ella, para llenarlo de valentía lo acercó empujándolo de la espalda, hacia donde estaba el moreno, ambos, el niño y él, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y el moreno le extendió de mala gana la mano, pues Russel se lo había pedido.

-Saluda, Murdoc—sonriendo a manera de complicidad para Noodle, se cruzaba de brazos esperando ver los modales del satanista.

-Hola, mocoso sin nombre

-¡Murdoc!—le gritaba la japonesa

-¡Que, no me ha querido decir su nombre!

En fin, ya sabría como arreglárselas ahora que lo tenía frente a él desde que los otros dos se habían ido, y la chica con una amplia sonrisa le había pedido al niño no llorara y fuera valiente para ella.

El niño muy seriecito miraba con atención lo que hacía el mayor, para que no se atreviera a tocarlo o sino correría, al menos eso le había mencionado en forma de grito muy asustado al satanista, quien a media carcajada se alejaba no sin antes tomarle de la mano y sentarlo en el sillón, aclarándole que no lo lastimaría si hacía todo lo que él le pidiera.

-¡Mira mocoso, accederé a no tocar ni un solo pelo tuyo si me haces caso, de acuerdo!

-¿C-caso en que?—preguntaba temeroso

-¡En lo que te diga, ya verás, tu solo di que si y estaremos parejos!, ¿Qué dirás, no te escucho?—paraba oreja para escucharlo hablar, y el niño un poco temeroso decía que si, pero gritando de nuevo el satanista, cual si fuere un teniente el niño gritó también y volvió a responder si.

-¡SI!

-¡Muy bien, así se dice, con fuerza!, ahora, sígueme, vamos a mi Winni que tengo que darte algo que te servirá mucho.

Antes de dejarlo entrar a su vagoneta lo dejó en el carpark, encontrando después de estar vestido con su disfraz de militar (Gorillaz bitez) que Cortes le picoteaba sin descanso por todo el estacionamiento, el niño por puro instinto y protección abrazó al mayor de las piernas, este simplemente le gritó al pájaro lo dejara en paz, y Cortes muy enojado graznó y se marchó, el niño se soltó de inmediato y pidió perdón, agachando la cabecita y mirada en el proceso, el moreno no lo regañó esta vez, pues sabía que no tenía la culpa porque Cortes no era muy amable que digamos con los niños.

-¡Bien, desde ahora seré Sr. Murdoc para ti, o amo, de acuerdo!

-¡SI!—le respondía con las manos como si fuera soldado, a los costados.

-Ya basta, no tan recto, niño, sino te estoy torturando

-Lo siento

-¡En fin, como no tienes nombre, y me recuerdas a alguien extrañamente, y no se porque..!—Arqueaba una ceja en forma de confusión al igual que los otros dos-¡serás face-ache para mi, de acuerdo!

-¿F-face-ache?

-¡Sep, alguna queja!

-¡No, señor Murdoc!

-¡Mejor dime amo, o maestro, si, maestro, señor suena muy viejo!—hacía mueca de asco sacando la lengua.

-¡Si, maestro!—y el niño esta vez hizo reverencia frente al satanista.

Durante ese día ambos empezaron a tratarse más civilizadamente, y con menos gritos y amenazas por parte del satanista, quien para llevarse con el niño, y sin tocarle ni un solo pelo tal y como le había mencionado al pequeño, le ponía a realizar las tareas domesticas de ese día.

-mira niño, para poder tratarnos mas el uno al otro te pondré tareas nada complicadas para tu corta edad, así que nuestro pequeño trato seguirá vigente y respetado mientras no me desobedezcas, ¿estás de acuerdo?—cruzado de brazos y parado detrás del asiento del conductor, apoyando la espalda en este, miraba al niño mientras le comentaba o dictaba lo que debía hacer para él, (¡o por él! Pues era muy flojo para recoger la casa cuando le correspondía hacerlo)

-¡Si, maestro!—y nuevamente el pequeño hacía una reverencia hacia su "maestro"

-¡Basta, basta, deja de hacer esas coñadas, ya te dije que no te estoy esclavizando! Solo estoy tratando de llevarme mejor contigo, para hacer feliz a la "princesita"—estas ultimas palabras las dijo mas para si y disminuyendo el volumen de su voz.

De un instante para otro, mientras realizaba todo lo que el moreno le pedía, el pequeño iba perdiendo la costumbre de mostrar su respeto hacia su mayor, pues comenzaba a confiar de poquito en poquito en las palabras, gestos, y acciones que el satanista hacía.

Al medio día, el moreno le detuvo de seguir limpiando las ruedas de la vagoneta, y le dio descanso permanente, dándole permiso de entrar al vehículo también y con un poco mas de confianza. Cuando ambos hubieron entrado el satanista cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la cama, viendo como el pequeño se sentaba y se cruzaba de piernas en el alfombrado y un poco desordenado piso.

-¡Bien, has hecho todo lo que te pedí, felicidades, has pasado el primer nivel de conocernos, face-ache!—le miraba con una sonrisa de lado y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡G-gracias, maestro!—el niño le miraba también con un poco de confianza, pero no por completo, pues aún tenía en su mente vagos recuerdos de lo que le había pasado con él, aunque sintiera que eran extraños, pues él era tan solo un niño, y esos recuerdos mostraban a dos personas adultas.

-¡Ah, en fin, ya es mediodía y los otros dos mensos no han regresado para alimentarnos! ¡Y si no se aparecen aquí lo mas pronto posible juro que me enojaré demasiado, y eso, pequeño, no te gustará!—le miraba burlón y un poco retador, dejando ver su larga lengua. El niño, ante el drástico cambio de cara del mayor se cohibió un poco poniendo cara de miedo y un poco de asombro.

-[¿Quién este señor, que cambia tan de repente su estado de humor?]

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y el silencio reinó dentro del Winnebago, con un Murdoc demasiado hambreado, recostado en su cama, con las manos en la cabeza del coraje, y un pequeño de igual manera, solo que sentado en el asiento del conductor, observando su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor que tenía cerca.

Al notar lo inocente y tranquilo que se veía, sin saber por que, comenzaba a llorar, mientras se tocaba las mejillas con ambas manos, y se dejaba llevar por esa enorme tristeza que le llenaba el corazón; pero de un segundo a otro, aquella inocencia e ingenuidad en su interior se escondía, para darle paso a su verdadero ser, aquél que sabía la razón de ese llanto, y quien mas sufría al darse cuenta de que por su cobardía, miedo, y temor, a lastimar a la personita que tanto amaba con el corazón y no con el cuerpo, se había transformado sorpresivamente en un pequeño de 8 años.

-[¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué pasó esto?, ¿Por qué me siento tan…solo?]—por fuera lloraba un niño, y por dentro se arrepentía, y se consumía, entre esa inmensa culpabilidad, un adulto, que sabía el error tan grande que había estado cometiendo todo ese tiempo, y que no había sido capaz de detener.

_Universe and U – KT Tunstall_

_A fire burns  
Water comes  
You cool me down_

Sentado aún en ese asiento, y descubriendo, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia, que podía darse vuelta, quedó de frente hacia el responsable que le provocaba todo ese remordimiento. Y ahí le observó, tranquilizando por un momento las lágrimas, para centrarse en cada parte de esa extraña, atemorizante, fuerte, y seductora figura, que yacía descansando en esa cama.

Pasó su vista por los pies del moreno, cubiertos por esas negras botas de soldado, luego sus piernas, igual cubiertas, por un pantalón militar de color café claro con manchas de color café oscuro y verde; luego llegó hasta su pecho, donde pudo distinguir su respiración, y finalizó deteniéndose mas tiempo que con las demás partes, en su rostro, el cual no pudo ver muy bien, pues el hombro del mayor lo cubría. Así se decidió a levantarse de ese asiento, mientras sollozaba y se calmaba poco a poco, hasta detener por completo sus lágrimas cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del rostro del mayor.

Verlo dormir así, tan sereno, sin la boca abierta como normalmente la tendría, le hizo arrodillarse en el piso y colocar sus brazos, y su cabecitta sobre estos, en la cama, tan solo para admirarle un poco y para entristecerse mas.

-[Si tan solo…fuera siempre así de sereno…si tan solo no hubiera pasado esto, y no te hubieras fijado en mi de esta forma. ¡Por tu culpa…he tomado esta forma!]—apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, para evitar el derramar mas lágrimas—[Tu lo dijiste…y se te cumplió…ahora…ya no hay marcha atrás]—con un poco de miedo, a que se despertara el moreno, subió a la cama, y después que se hubo movido este, aun entre sueños, quedando boca arriba, él acomodó su cuerpo con mucho cuidado sobre el del mayor, situando sus piernas, y abriéndolas, entre la cintura de este, y sentándose despacio.

En su rostro de niño se había comenzado a pintar un fuerte sonrojo, mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que tenía pensado, en el mayor.

Cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras se acercaba a los labios del mayor, y los rozaba un poco con los suyos, va descubriendo que dos fuertes brazos lo han tomado del rostro, para acercarlo mas a él y devolverle ese pequeño roce al convertirlo en un beso lleno de lascivia.

-[¡N-no puede ser, se ha despertado!]—con ojos grandes, y ese fuerte sonrojo, sintió la intrusa lengua del satanista entra con avidez a su boca, donde encontró su ahora pequeña lengua y comenzó a enredarla con la suya, acariciándola mordaz y placenteramente

-[¡Q-que está…haciendo!]—lentamente, después de cerrar con suma vergüenza sus ojitos, liberó la presión que ejercía en ellos y se dejó llevar por ese placer, separando sus labios un poco de los del moreno para sentir como se acariciaban, llenas de baba aquellas dos lenguas. Murdoc se carcajeó luego de despertar bien, al descubrir al niño encima suyo y cubriendo su boca, con las mejillas en bicolor, rojas de la vergüenza, y un poco azul por el miedo a la reacción del mayor por haberlo encontrado en esa posición tan sugerente, sobre sus caderas, y con un hilo de baba escurriéndole en la comisura de los labios.

_When I'm cold inside  
You are warm and bright  
You know you are so good for me,yeah_

-¡Ja, ja, ja, mira nada mas, y quien era el que huía cobarde y asustado como niñita!, ¡No te escondas, ya para que lo haces! Después de haber cometido el pecado serás llamado pecador así sin mas, así que no huyas, por que aquí, y tan cerca de mi, ¡no tienes escapatoria, mocoso!

Y entre esas burlas por parte del mayor, el pequeño, arrepentido por lo que había hecho, sacudía la cabeza en señal de negación y miedo.

-¡N-NO, yo…lo siento, lo siento!—había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, cubriendo con mucha vergüenza y miedo su rostro, provocando una gran molestia en el moreno, quien por ver semejante comportamiento a punto estaba de aventarlo lejos de su lado y de darle una cachetada; pero cuando le detuvo de las muñecas para descubrirle primero el rostro, se controló por un instante, al descubrir la extraña inocencia que esas cuencas tenían.

-[¡Sus ojos…esos dos agujeros…no son los de un niño!, ¿Pero entonces…por que?]—iba a pensar "de quien se trataban esos ojos", pero no necesitaba hacerlo al recordar que la respuesta ya estaba ahí desde el primer momento en que le conoció. Entonces, se preguntaba "Por que", por que ÉL era así, por que con esa apariencia, por que con esa inocencia tan marcada en todo su cuerpo y rostro.

_With your child's eyes  
You are more than you seem  
You see into space  
I see in your face  
The places you've been  
The things you have learned  
They sit with you so beautifully_

-Guarda silencio un momento…no pienso lastimarte...confía un poco en mi—no podía pedirle que confiara, así nada mas, en él, pues sabía que ese miedo que le tenía era por todo lo que le había hecho semanas atrás, cuando aún era el mismo tarado cara de simio de siempre. Y era duro, ¡difícil!, suavizarse, ¡ya no suavizarse, tratar!, con un niño (mucho mas para él que para cualquier otra persona, pues le recordaban mucho a su cruel infancia), y mas si se trataba de aquella persona que mas fuerte pegaba en sus pensamientos y le sacaba el lado mas oscuro y demoniaco que llevaba en su ser; la única persona que según él podría entender el enorme hoyo lleno de rencor y dolor que llevaba desde niño en el interior de su corazón.

El pequeño, sintiendo como las fuertes manos del moreno lo tomaban de las muñecas, aún sollozando, y con los labios un poco temblorosos, fue confiando poquito a poquito de nuevo en el mayor, y hasta que sus manos hubieron estado lo suficientemente abajo, apoyadas en el pecho del satanista, calmó los sollozos y miró aún temeroso sus rojos ojos de demonio, los cuales hacían todo lo posible por suavizarse, para no asustarlo mas.

_You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you_

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre los dos, y permanecieron viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro así, hasta que Murdoc rompió esa pequeña tranquilidad y comenzó a soltar toda la verdad sobre quien era ese niño, haciéndolo con la mayor calma posible, para darle la confianza al pequeño y que lo escuchara.

-Escucha…ya se quien eres en realidad…pero no tengo idea de por que tienes esa apariencia, y no me voy a poner a regañarte o a insultarte como siempre. No se si…la razón de tu encogimiento haya sido yo, pero de ser así…te pido…disculpas—sin duda le era difícil, pues se empezaba a tensar, y eso lo podía sentir el niño con lo poco que estaba temblando, pues lo hacía temblar a él también.

-[¿Por qué se disculpa?, ¿Y como que ya sabe quien soy?]—en esos momentos no tenía idea de lo que el moreno le hablaba, puesto que su verdadero YO había vuelto a "dormirse" en su interior. Había vuelto a ser el pequeño face-ache.

-disculpas por…todo lo que te hice…pues…tu nunca tuviste la culpa—de pronto detuvo sus vergonzosas confesiones, para encontrar confusión en los ojos del pequeño. Eso sin duda le molesto aún mas, por que sentía que estaba fingiendo y se trataba de burlar de él, pero le hizo recapacitar en sus pensamientos y recordar que aquél peli azul nunca mostraba rencor o sarcasmo hacia los demás, mucho menos con él, el objeto de su miedo.

-¿Supongo que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, no?—el niño, alejando un poco la cara, y agachando la mirada, temeroso otra vez, no le respondió-¡vamos, no me dejes hablando como idiota, face-ache!, ¡Y no te hagas el santito, alégrate de que me esfuerzo al máximo para contarte todo! [¡Maldito enano, hasta siendo niño es un retrasado!, ¡ya me di cuenta de que el accidente de aquella vez no fue la causa de su idiotez!]—fruncía el ceño molesto, y se cruzaba de brazos, cerrando los ojos por un momento-¡2D, escúchame…!

Pero después de haber escuchado aquél peculiar y singular nombre de sus labios, el pequeño rápidamente reaccionó abriendo grandes los ojos, y abandonando toda ingenuidad infantil, se mostró tal cual era realmente, y a partir de ahí permaneció así, siendo Stuart.

-Lo siento, Murdoc—no cambiaba su voz, pero si su manera, ahora mas madura, de hablar

-¿Qué?—el moreno en cambio se sorprendió por ese cambio tan repentino en su tono de voz, y permaneció callado y atento al rostro de su compañero.

-Lo siento por…haber huído…del problema que yo mismo creé

-[¡Pero que demonios está diciendo!]

-la apariencia que tengo ahorita…es en parte…por ti…pero también por mi falta…de valentía…al querer enfrentar y detener todo lo que estaba pasando…entre nosotros.

El satanista abrió grandes los ojos al haber escuchado lo que el peli azul le estaba diciendo

-[¡Quien se cree ese hijo de puta para decir eso, ¿valentía?, ¿problema?, cual maldito problema de mierda!]—¡Que carajos me quieres decir, face-ache, cual es ese problema del que has huido, y por que tienes esa apariencia!—por el tono tan elevado del moreno, el peli azul sabía que ya se había molestado, y que sino se explicaba bien, o dejaba de hablar, tal vez le iría muy mal-¡Te dije muy claramente que tu me perteneces, así que aquí no hay ningún problema, que te quede claro!

-¡Claro que lo hay, Murdoc!—quien iba a decirlo, tan pequeño y con semejante vocabulario tan avanzado

-¡Entonces dime, adelante!, ¿Cuál es ese problema?, te escucho—seguía de brazos cruzados, ya un poco fastidiado. Los esfuerzos que había hecho para contener su enojo habían desaparecido nada mas de ver actuar así al peli azul.

-[¡No puedo, no puedo decírselo todo ya de una vez, no quiero que se enoje mas y me vuelva a lastimar!]—sin saber como continuar volvía a agachar la mirada, eso provocó que Murdoc, al verle nuevamente en silencio volviera a recobrar la compostura, cambiando un poco la conversación con otra pregunta fuera de la primera.

_And just like stars burning bright  
Making holes in the night  
We are building bridges_

-¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia, 2D?—tomandole aquellas pequeñas manos, entre las suyas, no dejó ni un segundo de mirarle otra vez, calmándose poco a poco y relajándose, esperando la respuesta que el "niño" le daría. Y el peli azul, un poco sorprendido por el cambio de pregunta, se volvió a armar de valor y sacó la respuesta adecuada a ello.

-Por que tu así lo quisiste

-¿Cómo, no te entiendo?, me has dicho que yo soy en parte responsable, lo entiendo, ¿pero por que?

-¿R-recuerdas aquella, nuestra u-ultima noche juntos?, aquí mismo, en el Winnebago—con esas palabras hizo que el moreno rápidamente recordara lo mucho que le había lastimado el cuerpo con aquella navaja, y al verlo así de pequeño, y con la voz y el temor con que lo decía, sombreó la mirada y guardo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿M-Murdoc?—el peli azul lo había notado, y temía saber cual sería su reacción, pero un rato pasó y no hubo respuesta por parte del mayor. Pero 2D no se detendría ya, no ahora que lo había decidido y había tomado la valentía suficiente para encarar lo que viniera.

-Esa noche tu…me rechazaste…todo lo que hacía para tu cuerpo…y me dijiste…que un niño…podría hacerlo…mucho mejor que yo—ahora él también sombreó la mirada, pero volvió a llorar, y esta vez lo hizo en silencio.

_You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you  
I'm the universe and you_

Entonces sintió las manos de aquél demonio tocar sus mejillas, levantarle el rostro, de la barbilla, y mirarle ¿arrepentido?, de haberle dicho semejante cosa. Mientras eso ocurría le limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos de niño, y después se levantaba un poco, para acercarse así tan de pronto al menor y besarle en los labios. Esa acción provocó en el ahora pequeño peli azul una sorpresa enorme, y mas ganas de llorar, pero ahora de felicidad, por que sentía las disculpas y el arrepentimiento del mayor en lo mas hondo de su corazón.

-[Espero que no se retracte de haberlo hecho]—pensaba, apretando con fuerza los ojos, sin dejar de corresponder a ese apasionado y húmedo beso, hasta dejarse llevar, después de unas ultimas palabras por parte del moreno, por las manos de este mismo, quien lo colocó de nuevo encima suyo, pero esta vez le pidió se mantuviera así, a cuatro, sin dejarse caer por completo en su cuerpo

-Claro que no lo decía enserio, tonto…por que tu siempre has sabido satisfacer la lujuria en mi cuerpo. Tu solo cuerpo tan frágil lo ha hecho…con eso es mas que suficiente…para sentirte siempre mío, Stuart—lo volvió a besar entonces, y en la posición en que lo tenía comenzó a jugar con su pequeño cuerpo, como lo hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de "comérselo". Así que comenzó deslizando con suavidad sus manos, por sus blancas piernas, hasta tocar y apretar con pasión aquellas sus pequeñas nalgas, luego desabrochó su pantalón, al dirigir sus manos hacia el frente del niño, y con su ayuda fue deshaciéndose de la prenda, junto con los bóxers, dejando al descubierto esa parte tan deliciosa y sensualmente vulnerable.

_When you're on your own  
I'll send you a sign  
Just so you know_

-¡M-Murdoc!—decía, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir como de nuevo se posaban aquellas dos fuertes y traviesas manos en sus nalgas, separándolas un poco y acariciándolas, para introducir dos de sus dedos y empezar a lubricarlo poco a poco mas rápido, luego llevar la otra mano hacia su pequeño pene ahora erecto por el simple roce de sus dedos.

De pronto, al sentir como Murdoc movía de lento a rápido cada vez mas su mano, lanzó un gemido que provocó en el mayor una total satisfacción.

_I am me, the universe and you  
The universe and you  
The universe and you  
I am the universe and you_

-¡Ahh…aaahh…M-Mudz, ahh!—se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de resistir aquellas placenteras caricias y movimientos de la mano del moreno.

-¡Eso es, 2D, ya nos estamos empezando a calentar, eh!, ¡Eso me gusta!

A pesar de ser mediodía, tanto el hambre de ambos, como la noción del tiempo, se les había esfumado, y no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo ahora que ambos disfrutaban de aquella placentera zona de éxtasis que se creaba con el roce y contacto de sus cuerpos.

_i do not own anything_

_CONTINUARÁ…_


End file.
